Olitz Reboot
by romanticgirlgeek
Summary: 5x09 winter finale breakup of Olitz has prompted a world-wide boycott of Scandal by angry Olitz fans. Scandal faces cancellation unless something is done to bring Olitz back together. Scandal's cast and crew are working hard on figuring out on how to do this...
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This is a bit of comedic fanfiction (mixed with the standard dramatic angst of _Scandal_ ) is in response to the travesty of the 5x09 winter finale.

In reality, I don't know how many us Olitz fans will no longer watch _Scandal_ (unless there is a drastic turn of events for Olivia and Fitz) and whether there are enough of us boycotting the show to cause concern for ABC network and Shondaland Production. Nonetheless, it would be great to imagine that us fans yielded that kind of power to change the course of the Olitz story line.

The fanfiction involves both _Scandal_ fictional characters and the cast (and possibly the crew) of the show.

Scandal fictional characters are the property of Shondaland Production. If the characters were owned by me –

Olitz would be married by now and be a kick-ass Presidential couple with cute Olitz babies/kids.

Olivia would be charting a new course for the role of First Lady while being DC's top fixer.

Vermont would be Olitz's holiday and summer getaway while Fitz is still in office and when he leaves.

Cyrus would have worked to support the Olitz relationship rather trying to undermine it.

Mellie would have divorced Fitz long ago so she could embark on her political career to achieve her personal fulfillment and would occasionally team up with Olivia to make the world a better place.


	2. Possible Scandal Boycott

Headline announcement on _Entertainment Tonight:_

 _ **Possible Scandal boycott?!**_

Anchor:

 _Scandal_ 's winter finale, _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ has left fans feeling cold. The break-up of DC Fixer Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant has prompted a world-wide boycott of the show by devoted fans of the couple. How this will impact the show's ratings for the

February 11, 2016 premiere remains to be determined. In a joint statement by ABC network, which airs the show and Shondaland Productions, the production company for the show:

 _We are aware that devoted fans are angry and disappointed with the latest turn of events for Olivia and Fitz. Nonetheless, we are optimistic that devoted fans will support the show and tune in for the February premiere to watch what will happen next to the couple._

In a meeting between ABC network executive in charge of primetime broadcast (TGIT guy) and a Shondaland Production rep (SP rep) during the winter hiatus:

 **TGIT guy:**

The network has given a lot leeway to Shondaland Productions in its story lines, which have involved the deaths of major characters, relationship breakups, crazy relationship hookups of your TGIT lineup but there is only much the fan base will take. You finally get Olivia and Fitz together and now you break them up, with the story line hanging that the two of them will not get back to together. The fans have had it. You need to figure out a way to get them back to together.

 **SP rep:**

With all due respect, the production company has full artistic license over the shows, which means we can do whatever we want. If we choose to have the Olivia and Fitz relationship permanently severed, that is within our right.

 **TGIT guy:**

That's crap. If the fans stop watching _Scandal_ because of your artistic license, this is going to mess up the ratings for ABC TGIT. After all, viewers watching _Scandal_ stay glued in front of the TV to watch _How to Get Away with Murder._

If the ratings for _Scandal_ fall because of this world-wide boycott, you'll be lucky to make it to the end of the season. It's possible the show could get cancel midseason if the ratings are that low. Even if _Scandal_ makes it to the end of the season, the network may still cancel with _How to Get Away with Murder_ being possible collateral damage in the process, since no one is watching _Scandal_.

Don't forget, _Scandal_ is a global TV show, with the current season airing in foreign networks. If number of viewers fall on the global market, the foreign networks won't purchase the rights to air the show which means loss revenue.

So, if Shondaland Production values its spot on Thursday night on the network, you need to fix this!

 **SP Rep:**

We aren't worry about the boycott because there isn't going to be a boycott. The fans will be watching us on February 11th and they just have to deal with Olivia and Fitz not being together anymore…


	3. Imminent Cancellation

**Author's Note:**

I am working on the presumption that the creative powers of Shondaland Production are not interested in getting Olivia and Fitz back together when the February premiere debuts.

Mid-March 2016

 _ **Scandal To Be Cancelled?!**_

Article in TV Guide

How the mighty have fallen – _Scandal_ which was one of the highly watched TV shows has fallen in the ranks. Ratings have plummeted since the February premiere. The show already experienced a diminished viewing audience because of the world-wide boycott. However, the on-going story line of Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant no longer being a couple and with no hopes of reconciliation in sight have fueled the tempers and frustration of the remaining devoted fans of the couple who patiently hoped for a turn of events for the couple.

The effect of _Scandal_ 's fallen ratings has also impacted _How to Get With Murder_ 's ratings, which follows _Scandal_ in the ABC's TGIT lineup.

Insiders report that the fallen ratings have prompted ABC executives to issue a warning to Shondaland Productions that cancellation of _Scandal_ is imminent and _How to Get Away With Murder_ is at risk for cancellation.

In a meeting between the TGIT guy and SP rep after the TV Guide article:

 **SP rep:**

What can we do to prevent cancellation?

 **TGIT guy:**

I already told you during the winter hiatus that you needed to fix the Olivia and Fitz relationship but you were insistent that the fans would go along with the breakup. If you don't fix the relationship, more fans will continue to stop watching.

Now, will you fix it?!

 **SP rep:**

Considered it handled.


	4. Crisis Mode

**The world of Shondaland Production is in crisis mode. The immediate threat of cancellation of their beloved show,** _ **Scandal**_ **and the possible cancellation of** _ **How to Get Away With Murder**_ **, has the Shondaland Production creative team (SPCT) on all cyclinders.**

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Any thoughts on how to fix the problem?

 **Sub-chief #1 of SPCT:**

First and foremost, we need to get Olivia and Fitz back together. I know that this wasn't our plan but the fans are pissed at us for breaking them up.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Agree. The writing team is going to have to shift gears to work on the reconciliation storyline.

 **Sub-chief #2 of SPCT:**

It might be best to develop it as a story arc to lure the fans back to help boost the ratings. If we save it as the season finale episode, it's not going to help us since we are already on the chopping block and we want to make it to another season.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Agree, which means we are going to have to suspend preproduction on future episodes to accommodate the new story arc. Any other ideas?

 **Subchief #2's Assistant of SPCT:**

How about having Tony be the director of the story arc episodes? The fans will take it as a good faith measure on our part of bringing Olivia and Fitz back together, in particular with the die-hard Olivia-Fitz supporters. Tony has expressed publicly his preference for Olivia and Fitz as a couple.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Great idea.

 **Subchief #1's Assistant of SPCT:**

How about having the cast members making a round of appearances on the talk shows to let the fans know we are listening? Especially, having Kerry and Tony appear on the shows together. Since we are middle of filming, appearing on the East coast shows may not be feasible but they can do a round with the West coast shows, like _Ellen_ , _Jimmy Kimmel._ Both Ellen and Jimmy are fans and friends of the show so they would be willing to help us out.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Good. All right, let's get working on saving _Scandal._ If we can stabilize _Scandal_ , _How to Get Away With Murder_ will be ok.

The Chief of SPCT meets with _Scandal_ 's cast to give them an update:

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

I want to say thank you to everyone for coming to this meeting. I'm not going to sugarcoat the situation. _Scandal_ is going to get cancelled if the ratings don't improve dramatically. As we all know, the drop in ratings is the result of fans being angry about Olivia and Fitz breaking up.

The executive creative team has already met to come up with a game plan to save the show. We are going to work on a story arc on getting Olivia and Fitz back together.

While the creative team is doing this, we would like for the cast of make an appearance on the talk shows to promote fan support for the show again. Since we are filming, we are going to focus on the West coast shows.

The PR department is working another group cast appearance on the _Ellen_ show, which was extremely popular the first time the cast appeared as a group.

 _(Cast members nod in assent or express their agreement in doing the Ellen show)_

Kerry, Tony, PR is working on getting the two of you on _Jimmy Kimmel_.

 **Kerry:**

Ok.

 **Tony:**

No problem.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Ok. That's it for the time being. As soon as PR gets the appearance dates fixed, you will get the info. Thanks again.

As the cast members leave, Chief of SPCT asks Tony to stay behind.

 **Tony:**

What's up?

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

Tony, we are in real bind. In general, we have limited your role as a director for the show because of the challenges of acting and directing at the same time but the executive creative team feels it might be good for you to be the director for the story arc of the Olivia-Fitz reconciliation. To let the fans know that we are serious about getting Olivia and Fitz back together.

 **Tony:**

Sure. I'm more than happy to direct. Anything to help to save the show. How many episodes are we talking about for the story arc?

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

At this point, we don't know. Speaking honestly, we are still trying to figure out the storyline on how to get Olivia and Fitz back together. Minimally, it will need to be at least 2 episodes but it might have to extend to 4 so to do the story arc right.

 **Tony:**

Four episodes? That's a lot, especially if I'm going to be on screen a big chunk of the time as well.

 **The Chief of SPCT:**

We know but we'll work with you to make it possible for you to do both and not have you go crazy, ok?

 **Tony:**

All right.

The Chief of SPCT and Tony part ways from the meeting. A few minutes later, Tony runs into Kerry.

 **Kerry:**

What did the chief want to talk to you about?

 **Tony:**

Directing the Olivia-Fitz reconciliation story arc episodes.

 **Kerry:**

Wow. I'm presuming you are going to do it.

 **Tony:**

I am. But,…

 _Before Tony continues, he leads Kerry to a private area and they continue their discussion in a whisper._

 **Tony:**

The creative team has no idea on how to get Olivia and Fitz back together.

 **Kerry:**

They did put Olivia and Fitz in a bad spot in the winter finale. The two of them said pretty nasty things to each other. There hasn't been any attempt by either of one of them to reach out to each other since the winter finale.

There is also the matter on what Olivia did - the creative team is going to have to address the issue on whether Olivia tells Fitz about the abortion. It might be best if he never finds out about it. This could be one those situations where what someone doesn't know won't hurt them.

 **Tony:**

Maybe, but a relationship can't exist on cover-ups, either. Fitz is a big believer in forgiveness. He could forgive Olivia.

 **Kerry:**

Well, the creative team has their work cut out for them.

Did you think this is how the show would end? Us being cancelled?

 **Tony:**

No. I always figured that the chief would make the call about when to end the show rather than the network cancelling us.

 _The matter of how to reconcile Olivia and Fitz gets critical – a couple of days later, the Scandal cast members (regular and essentail recurrent, such as Joe Morton) get an email from the Chief of SPCT:_

Hi everyone,

The creative team is asking for ideas and suggestions from everyone on how Olivia and Fitz should get back together. All ideas, suggestions, and thoughts will be considered, no matter how crazy, unbelievable, or outlandish.

Thanks.

The Chief

XO

 _Cast members know they are in serious trouble – the Chief never asks for input from the cast on what should happen!_

 **Author's Note:**

 **While I have already the reconciliation story arc in mind for this fanfic, I would like to hear from fellow fanfic writers on how they would have SPCT get Olivia and Fitz back together. :)**


	5. ABC Studios Takes Over

**While** _ **Scandal**_ **'s cast and crew are working on saving** _ **Scandal**_ **and resurrecting Olivia and Fitz's relationship, the world of Shondaland Production (SP) is facing more troubles…**

Article in Variety

 _Golden Magic of Shondaland Tarnished_

With the TV shows _Scandal_ facing imminent cancellation and _How to Get Away With Murder_ being possibly cancelled, investors of Shondaland Production have expressed their lack of confidence and pulled out their backing of the production company. With the investors' pull out, the future of the production company is in jeopardy and any future episodes of _Scandal_ and _How to Get Away With Murder,_ as well as _Grey's Anatomy_ for the remainder of the season seems doubtful. Whether Mark Gordon Production which co-produces _Grey's Anatomy_ and ABC Studios, which co-produces _Scandal_ and _How to Get Away With Murder_ will step in to save production remains unanswered. Mark Gordon Production and ABC Studios have issued no statement on the matter.

TGIT guy, ABC Studios executive (ABC exec), and SP rep meet in response to the Variety article:

 **SP rep:**

As you know, our investors have pulled out their backing of SP. With the financial loss, we are probably not going to be able to proceed ahead with production of our shows. Mark Gordon Production has stepped up for _Grey's Anatomy_. SP is hoping that ABC Studios will be willing to do the same for _Scandal_ and _How to Get Away With Murder_ , in spite of the ratings problem.

 **ABC exec:**

The studio has met already and we will assume responsibility of production.

 **TGIT guy:**

The network wants to do everything it can to save production in order to preserve the ABC TGIT lineup.

 **SP rep:**

That's wonderful. SP will be happy to hear this.

 **ABC exec:**

Since ABC Studios is taking over production for _Scandal_ , some changes will need to be made.

 **SP rep:**

Changes? What sort of changes?

 **ABC exec:**

Let's start with the creative team…

Couple of hours after the TGIT guy, ABC exec, and SP rep meeting, ABC exec has a meeting with Kerry and Tony:

 **ABC exec:**

Kerry, Tony, thanks for meeting with me. I don't know how much you have been told about what is happening with SP.

 **Kerry:**

We know that SP's investors have pulled out and SP won't be able to produce the TGIT show lineup.

 **Tony:**

And SP approached the co-production companies of the TGIT shows for support to continue on production.

 **ABC exec:**

Well, I have good news for _Scandal_. ABC Studios is assuming responsibility for production.

 **Kerry:**

That's great. It's tremendous relief to hear that.

 **Tony:**

Yeah, it's great. The cast and crew have been sitting on edge since the investor pullout and not knowing if we all still had jobs.

 **ABC exec:**

I should clarify. _Scandal_ is now under sole control of ABC Studios. With that, the cast will remain but there will be changes to the crew, namely the creative team.

 **Kerry:**

You mean no more Chief?

 **ABC exec:**

Yes. Just to assure the both of you, the Chief will still be named in the credits. However, the studio has decided to name the two of you as the executive producers of _Scandal._ As you know, as the executive producers, both of you bear the responsibility of formulating the content of the episodes.

 _Kerry and Tony are staring at each other. They are dumbfounded and are in shock._

Also, the writing team that was under SP will not be part of the writing team under the ABC Studios production. The studio is assigning a new team of writers to the show.

 _Tony manages to overcome the shock to regain his voice._

 **Tony:**

I'm not sure if it's a good idea to get new writers for the show. The writers that have been part of show have history and ….

 **ABC exec:**

Tony, I don't mean to interrupt but it's also those same writers who have put the show in the mess it is in, so you need to trust us on this.

 _Kerry and Tony give ABC exec a skeptical look._

 **ABC exec:**

The studio and network wants attention and focus on saving _Scandal_ , which means the two of you, along with the new assigned writers have to turn the show around to get the fans back.

Kerry and Tony leave ABC exec's office and head off to the nearest bar for a stiff drink.

 **Kerry:**

Tony, I think we have just been pushed off the cliff.

 **Tony:**

We have been pushed, Kerry. You know, as the executive producers, we are now in charge of figuring out to get Olivia and Fitz back together. There's no one who we can pass the buck to.

 **Kerry:**

Oh *^+ !…


	6. Kerry and Tony In Charge Part I

ABC Network press announcement:

The ABC network and ABC Studios are happy to announce that ABC Studios will take over the production of _Scandal_ and _How to Get Away With Murder_ in light of the recent financial setback of Shondaland Production. Mark Gordon Production has agreed to take over production of _Grey's Anatomy_.

By taking these actions, ABC's TGIT lineup will remain intact and continue to be a critical part of the network's success.

Cast and crew will remain the same for _How to Get Away With Murder_ under ABC Studios production. While the cast will remain the same for _Scandal_ , Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn will be assuming the role as executive producers for the show. In addition, Tony will be directing an upcoming story arc involving Olivia and Fitz. _Scandal_ will go on a short hiatus in preparation for the story arc. We hope _Scandal_ fans will be happy with the new direction of the show. While _Scandal_ is on hiatus, ABC will broadcast viewers' favorite _Scandal_ episodes as part of the TGIT lineup.

Kerry and Tony have a meeting with the other Scandal cast members – Bellamy, Cornelius, Darby, Guillermo, Katie, Jeff, Joshua, Portia, and Scott after the ABC announcement:

 **Jeff (channeling Cyrus):**

Holy Mother of God! If we weren't a TV show, I would think what was happening to us was the plot of an over-the-top TV show about TV show production.

 **Katie:**

Kerry, Tony, are the two of you ok? You both looked like you have been sucker punch.

 **Kerry:**

We are still in a state of shock – being named as the executive producers wasn't something we expected.

 **Scott:**

I have to admit it was a strategic move on ABC's part by naming the two of you as the executive producers. It's bound to rally support among the fans, especially those who have wanted Olivia and Fitz to pair up as a couple.

 **Bellamy:**

The fact that our ratings have dropped so much shows that the creative team completely underestimated the importance of Olivia and Fitz's relationship to the show and how much the fans want them as a couple.

 **Darby:**

Speaking of the creative team, what's going on with the Chief?

 **Tony:**

The Chief is still working on _How to Get Away With Murder_ but under no circumstances is the Chief allowed to be near the production of _Scandal_. The Chief can't even come to visit us. If the Chief steps foot anywhere on the _Scandal_ set, the Chief will be promptly escorted off the set by security.

 **Cornelius:**

Ouch, that must hurt. _Scandal_ is the Chief's pride and joy, or at least one of them.

 **Guillermo:**

The studio execs aren't kidding about no interference or involvement from the Chief.

 **Tony:**

No, they are not. Network exec forewarned the SP creative team at the start of winter hiatus about the implications of a world-wide fan boycott because of the Olivia-Fitz breakup but the creative team wouldn't listen. The longer they kept Olivia and Fitz apart, the problem just ballooned.

 **Kerry:**

Truthfully speaking, we are beyond crisis mode – we are in survival mode. If naming Tony and me as executive producers and the Olivia-Fitz reconciliation story arc doesn't bring the fans back, nothing will. It will definitely be our last season.

 **Portia:**

Speaking of the Olivia-Fitz reconciliation story arc, what's the progress on that?

 **Tony:**

Oh, with that. The show is getting new writers starting tomorrow to work on it with Kerry and me.

 **Joshua:**

New writers? What happened to the ones who wrote for us?

 **Tony:**

They have been blacklisted from the set as well. Essentially, anyone involved with the creative process that has brought _Scandal_ to its knees is not part of the ABC Studios controlled production. The network and studio spared us because they know we take marching orders from the Chief and the creative team and we don't have any say as to what happens to our characters or what happens in the story line.

 **Joshua:**

Do you know if the new writers are any good? If we are in survival mode, we need to get the best writers to work with us.

 **Kerry:**

The ABC Studios exec who Tony and I met with didn't give us any information about the writers. All he said was for us to trust the studio on the decision of getting new writers.

 **Jeff (channeling Cyrus):**

Holy Mother of God! Trust a studio decision? You've got be kidding!


	7. Kerry and Tony In Charge Part II

**Since** _ **Scandal**_ **is on hiatus, the cast members, except Kerry and Tony, went home after the meeting. Crew will return to work once the new episodes are ready for preproduction.**

 **Kerry and Tony, taking on their new roles as** _ **Scandal**_ **'s executive producers have stayed behind to brainstorm on how to get Olivia and Fitz back together before their meeting with the new team of writers tomorrow.**

 **Before the end of the cast member meeting, Kerry and Tony asked their fellow cast members to write down their ideas and thoughts, no matter how crazy, on how to get Olivia and Fitz back together. To encourage their fellow cast members to give their ideas and thoughts, they were asked to provide them anonymously to avoid possible embarrassment or ridicule.**

 **Kerry and Tony are drinking coffee as they go through the sheets of paper.**

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

Pretend they never broke up. Start the episode with Olivia and Fitz on a date. Fans will be so happy that Olivia and Fitz are together, they are not going to ask questions.

I'm not sure if we could get away with doing that. Would the fans be that gullible?

 **Tony:**

Part of the charm of the Olivia and Fitz story is how they get back together after being separated. I think the fans would want to know how they got back together – the reason may not be so important so long as they got back but they still would want to know.

 **Tony (reading out loud):**

Either Olivia or Fitz dreamt what would happened if their relationship was outed. Everything from Episode 2 to winter finale in Season 5 was a dream.

 **Kerry:**

That's even worse than the suggestion about pretending the break-up never happened.

 **Tony:**

Agree.

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

Something bad happens to Fitz, like he gets shot, and Olivia realizes how much she loves him and comes back.

 **Tony:**

Another assassination attempt? Fitz is one unlucky president.

 **Kerry:**

That's not true. Fitz was extremely lucky in regards with the assassination attempt in season 2. He recovered with his mental faculties fully intact and could walk and talk afterwards. We can also thank TV magic. I don't think in real life Fitz would have been so lucky.

 **Tony:**

You're right about TV magic and Fitz's miraculous recovery. However, since we already done that in Season 2, let's not repeat. We're desperate but not that desperate to recycle that plot device.

 **Kerry:**

You know, rather than Fitz getting shot because of an assassination attempt, what about Fitz taking a bullet to protect Olivia? It lets Olivia know that no matter what happens Fitz will always love her and it becomes an impetus for her to reassess their relationship.

 **Tony:**

That's a possibility.

 **Tony (reading out loud):**

There is some kind of national emergency or security threat and Olivia and Fitz are stuck together in the bunker (or some room) together. They are forced to talk to each other and use the time to start working out their issues.

 **Kerry:**

The only way Olivia would be in the bunker with Fitz if she was already there for some other reason and while they are together, the national emergency or security threat takes place.

 **Tony:**

What about if they had to be quarantined together?

 **Kerry:**

In the bunker?

 **Tony:**

No. The reason why Olivia and Fitz are stuck together in a room is because of a quarantine. Olivia gets exposed to some kind horrible infectious disease during a work trip and she inadvertently exposes Fitz to it.

 **Kerry:**

But Olivia would have to be in close personal contact with Fitz for that to happen.

 **Tony:**

How about the two of them had given into temptation of a mind-blowing quickie?

 **Kerry:**

Oh, God, not another electrical closet hook-up.

 **Tony:**

You have to admit the fans loved it, well except for the part when Fitz told Olivia that they were done.

 **Kerry:**

Let's work through the idea – Olivia and Fitz run into each at some event and even though they have been apart, they can't deny the love and passion that exists between them. So they slip off to some empty room for some mind-blowing sex. So what happens when it's over?

 **Tony:**

They use it as a starting point in trying to make things work between them with the agreement that they would do it slowly, _very_ _slowly_. However, the quarantine situation creates an environment where Olivia and Fitz really have to talk to each other since neither of them can run away from each other.

 **Kerry:**

That has possibilities. We should probably be writing down the ideas for our meeting with the new writing team tomorrow.

 _(Tony takes a pen from the table and begins to jot notes down on a piece of paper)._

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

Olivia has an accident, gets amnesia and doesn't know that she and Fitz broke up and Fitz doesn't tell Olivia that they broke up.

 **Tony:**

While I don't like the idea, but if Fitz was absolutely desperate about getting back with Olivia, I could see him doing it.

 **Kerry:**

But this would mean we would need to maintain a story line about an amnesiac Olivia because if Olivia regained her memory, she would dump Fitz for deceiving her and we will be back where we are – a broken-up Olivia and Fitz.

 **Tony (reading out loud):**

Fitz starts dating other women which makes Olivia jealous and wants Fitz back.

 **Kerry:**

Too cliché.

 **Fitz:**

Agree. Anyway, I can't really see Fitz being on the dating scene even though he joked about being America's most eligible bachelor in episode 7 of the season. Even if he did went out on a date with another woman, he'll probably spend the evening comparing his date to Olivia in his head or would find himself mentioning Olivia's name during the date.

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

Olivia develops a benign brain tumor which changes her personality and she wants to become First Lady more than anything else in the world. She seduces Fitz and gets him back.

 **Tony:**

I like the seduction part but a brain tumor causing Olivia to seduce Fitz seems wrong.

 **Kerry:**

A brain tumor would be a bad reason for Olivia wanting to seduce Fitz. But seducing Fitz would be a potentially successful tactic in getting him back. I also do think the reconciliation should be initiated by Olivia. Olivia needs to let Fitz knows and to convince him that she wants him back and this time, she isn't going to run and/or do something crazy or insane to hurt their relationship.

 **Tony:**

You're right about Olivia initiating the reconciliation. Olivia has to be one to say "let's get back together and I really want to be with you, no matter what happens." She has to follow through on "we are in this together." If not, Fitz is playing the same delusional game with himself about Olivia.

 **Kerry (sighing):**

Getting Olivia and Fitz back together is going to be very hard. I never thought we would put in the place of being relationship repairer for our fictional characters.

 _Kerry checks her watch for the time._

 **Kerry:**

Tony, can we pick up on this tomorrow before our meeting with the new writing team? I want to get home to see Nmandi and Isabelle. Once we go into overdrive with filming and production, we aren't going to have a lot of free time.

 **Tony:**

Sure. I also need to getting go, too. I got a text from Anna saying that she wants to take her dear old dad out to dinner to celebrate his new "executive producer" status. She joked on whether this means I am going to be pushing for more sex scenes on the show.

 **Kerry:**

As the executive producers, we are going to have to if we are going to save the Olivia and Fitz relationship. I guess we are going to take one for the team.

 **Tony:**

You mean multiple ones because getting Olivia and Fitz back together will probably involve a lot sex, that is, sex on the screen…


	8. New Writing Team

Author's Note:

Kerry and Tony's meeting with the new writing team was partially inspired from the _West Wing_ episode where Josh Malina's character, Will Bailey had to take under his wing a group of White House speech writing interns after the regular speech writers quit because they didn't want to work under Will.

However, unlike Will's problem of working with interns that lacked experience, Kerry and Tony will be dealing with a group of show writers that they weren't quite expecting.

In real life, I don't think studio executives give too much thought on creating writing teams other than the writers have experience and can produce good dialogue.

 **Today is the big day where Kerry and Tony meet the show's new writers.**

 **Both Kerry and Tony are hoping that the new writers are seasoned/veteran TV show writers who are familiar with** _ **Scandal**_ **and its characters and story lines. If they can get that at least then** _ **Scandal**_ **has a fighting chance.**

 **While Kerry is waiting for Tony, she is reviewing the resumes of the new writing team.**

 **Tony:**

Hi, Kerry. Are you going over the remaining suggestions from our fellow cast members on how to get Olivia and Fitz back together?

 **Kerry:**

No. The studio sent over the resumes of our new writing team. I've been looking over them.

 _Tony looks at Kerry's expression and gauges her feelings._

 **Tony:**

Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be good?

 **Kerry:**

It's not horrible but it's not great, either. Members of new writing team are fairly new to the business. There are five of them. With the exception of one, four of them are MFA graduates in screenwriting or writing in film and television. Television-screenwriting is a second career for them.

 **Tony:**

What were they doing before getting their MFAs?

 **Kerry (shuffling through the resume pile):**

Larissa Townsend, who the studio appointed as chief of the writing team, was a lawyer. She's a U Penn grad in history with a law degree from Cornell. Her MFA is from NYU Tisch. She had been an intern writer for _Suits._ I guess her legal background would make her a good fit for the show.

Margaret Hsiao is a Dartmouth grad in government and economics with a masters in international relations from Johns Hopkins. She interned at the US State Department. It looks like she took the Foreign Service Officer exam and was waitlisted for a position before getting her MFA from Columbia. Her writing experience was with _Madam Secretary_ which would make sense, too.

Georgia Stanton has a degree in American studies and public policy from Brown. She worked as a Congressional aide before going to University of Southern California for her MFA. She has written for _House of Cards_ , which also would make sense, as well.

 **Tony:**

A former lawyer, a would-be diplomat, and a former Congressional aide? This isn't _West Wing_. We aren't a policy driven political show, even though the show is dubbed as being a political thriller.

 **Kerry:**

Well, it gets more interesting.

Stephanie Estevez graduated from UCLA with a degree in psychology. She was an intern/researcher for the Dr. Phil Show. She then went back to UCLA for the MFA and was an intern writer for _Criminal Minds_.

Claire Snowden has a degree in creative writing from UC Riverside and is a professional writer. Her specialty is romantic fiction. Apparently she is pretty good - won a bunch of romance writing awards. A couple of her books have been optioned as TV movies and she wrote the screen adaptations. One of them aired on the Hallmark Channel and the other is in post-production with ABC Family.

 **Tony:**

So, we've got a _West Wing_ writing dream team, a sort-of shrink, and a romance writer working with us.

 **Kerry:**

It would appear so.

 **Tony:**

I'm not sure if I should be laughing or crying about the situation. Jeff was right – if we weren't a TV show, I would think that we were the crazy plot of a TV show about a hit TV show that hits rock bottom.

 **Kerry:**

Well, the writing team is here. They got here early in the morning and have already set themselves up in a work room. The studio lot manager told me when I arrived. Do you want to go to meet them?

 **Tony:**

Before we meet them, are there any more ideas and suggestions from the other cast members for us to consider? We should have some different ideas to work with before we meet up with the writing team.

 _Kerry shuffles through another pile of paper._

 **Kerry:**

Ok, let's see what else do we have from our fellow cast mates. There's only two that we didn't look at.

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

Fitz gets access to a time machine and goes back to prevent Sally from disclosing his relationship with Olivia or stops Elizabeth from releasing the video images of him and Olivia together in the White House to Sally.

 **Tony:**

That would be a possible consideration if we were on the Syfy Channel.

 **Kerry (reading out loud):**

I absolutely have no clue but I wish the two of you the best of luck figuring it out. Go Kerry and Tony! Taking one for the team!

 **Tony:**

Was that supposed to be a joke?

 **Kerry:**

I don't think so. We do have at least couple of usable ideas to work with from yesterday's meeting. Let's go meet our new writers.


	9. Gladiator Writers

**When Kerry and Tony arrive at the writers' workroom, they see group of women in their late 20s to early 30's working. The women are of various racial/ethnic backgrounds and they are all wearing black football jerseys over their tops.**

 **Three of the women are standing in front of a board with a map of Europe tacked on it and engaged in a serious discussion while another two women are sitting at the work table next to each other in front of a laptop with one of them typing away furiously. On the table is a pile of documents.**

 **Kerry and Tony noticed on the back of the jerseys on the women standing in front of the map of Europe have SCANDAL 4EVER printed on them.**

 **On another board there is a picture of a map of Vermont tacked onto it. An image of Olivia and Fitz is overlaid onto the map picture with a heart outline surrounding Olivia and Fitz. Superimposed on the image is the caption OLITZ IN VERMONT.**

 **There is a white board filled with writing that describes plot outlines for different episodes and a blank black board.**

 **Since the writers are so busy, they don't notice that Kerry and Tony are in the room so Kerry and Tony need to gain their attention.**

 **Kerry:**

Hi!

 **Tony:**

We don't mean to…

 _The writers turn their attention to Kerry and Tony. They are slightly embarrassed because they had been ignoring Scandal's new executive producers and its two major stars._

 _Kerry and Tony noticed that the front of the writers' jersey has_ OLITZ'S GLADIATOR _printed on them._

 _Larissa, the head of the writing team, an African-American woman, crosses the room to greet Kerry and Tony with a handshake._

 **Larissa:**

We are so sorry Ms. Washington and Mr. Goldwyn for ignoring the both of you. We hadn't realized the two of you were in the room. I'm Larissa Townsend.

 **Kerry:**

Hi Larissa. And call me Kerry, please.

 **Tony:**

And it's Tony, Larissa.

 **Larissa:**

It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I'll introduce the both of you to the other members of the writing team.

 _Larissa introduces Margaret ("Maggie"), Georgia, Stephanie, and Claire to Kerry and Tony._

 **Tony:**

It looks like you guys have set up a war room, here.

 **Larissa:**

You could say that. Why don't all of us take a seat?

 _Everyone takes a seat around the workroom table._

 **Kerry:**

It seems like the all of you know each other given the level of camaraderie that we saw when we came into the room.

 **Maggie:**

We are all friends. We know other from a networking group to support young female TV and film writers here in LA. The networking group has been a great support system for Larissa and me since we were originally based in NY.

 **Stephanie:**

But our true bonding experience was through _Scandal._ We took turns hosting Scandal watching get-togethers. Thursday night at 9PM with red wine and popcorn. Until…

 **Georgia:**

The infamous winter finale.

 **Kerry:**

So none of you have watched _Scandal_ since the winter finale?

 **Larissa:**

Only out of necessity as the new writing team.

 **Claire:**

Can we speak truthfully with the two of you?

 **Tony:**

Of course.

 **Larissa:**

We should close the door.

 _The writers' workroom door is closed._

We were very angry with the winter finale. So much so that we got an idea about us forming our own production company to develop a show as a counter response to the direction that _Scandal_ took.

 **Kerry:**

What kind of show?

 **Georgia:**

It would be about America's first interracial presidential couple navigating life in the White House while dealing with the political significance and context of their situation. Also, part of our show would focus on the issue of being First Lady in the 21st century – how does a well-educated professional woman handle a role that is based upon on a certain historical construct. We hoped that Scandal would have gone that route once Olivia and Fitz became a couple but that didn't happen.

 **Stephanie:**

Also, we had a lot of expectations for Season 5 – getting to watch Olivia and Fitz grow as a couple as they navigate through the landmine of being a couple in the public eye. Granted it would not have been a bed of roses given there would be people who would opposed them being together and there were things they needed to work through. But that didn't happen, either.

 **Maggie:**

We've been slowly obtaining the start-up capital for our production company. We had the lofty notion of being _Scandal_ 's competitor, obviously on a smaller market, such as on cable or the internet, since our show wouldn't make it to a primetime network because we are group of unknowns.

Also, our ability to proceed with our show would be contingent on us finding actors that have the kind of talent and chemistry that the two of you in order to have to play the First Couple, which would have been the title of our show. Because we are unknowns, we aren't sure if we will be able to attract that kind of talent.

 **Tony:**

Oh, I don't know. If _Scandal_ does get cancelled, Kerry and I will be free.

 **Larissa:**

Don't get ahead of yourself, Tony. Your gladiator writing team has the cast's back on this. We are going to do everything we can to save _Scandal_ and for Olivia and Fitz, aka Olitz to be happy together.

 **Kerry:**

If you were working on forming your own production company, how did you get the gig as the writing team for us?

 **Claire:**

I got word from my contacts at ABC that the studio was looking for new writers for _Scandal_ in light of the SP downfall. We quickly put together a pitch to the studio about us being the right writing team for _Scandal_ and we got the job.

 **Larissa:**

Admittedly, we also probably got the job because there weren't a lot of choices available. Since most TV shows are in mid-spring season now, for the studio to quickly assemble a team of writers for a show would be a challenge.

 **Georgia:**

But if we do a good job with _Scandal_ , we can use it a selling point to attract more investors for our production company.

 **Tony:**

In regards to your pitch to the studio about being the "right" team for the show, what exactly did you say to the studio? All of you have solid writing credits to your names but Kerry and I are wondering how your background will fit into the show. _Scandal_ isn't a political drama or a romantic drama in the traditional sense. Even though there is certain level of craziness and criminal behavior that takes place on the show, it's not psychological crime drama, either.

 **Larissa:**

You are right about Scandal not fitting into any of the genre you mentioned. We know _Scandal_ is considered to be a political thriller.

When we pitched to the studio, we told them that the problem wasn't just simply getting Olivia and Fitz back together but it was creating the context that would allow Olivia and Fitz to get back together. Now, the studio liked the ideas that we presented to them but it would involve making some changes…


	10. Ideas on Fixing Olivia and Fitz

Author's Note:

For this fanfic, I am working with the following factors that in the "fanfic" aired episodes starting in the spring season:

1) Olivia and Fitz are not together and they have not spoken to each other.

2) There is no disclosure about the abortion that took place in the winter finale.

* * *

 **Kerry and Tony are meeting with the new writing team. The new writers have dubbed themselves as "Gladiator Writers" and are "Olitz's Gladiators" – taking on the fight to save** _ **Scandal**_ **and to bring Olivia and Fitz together.**

 **While Kerry and Tony are happy that their new writers are dedicated and passionate, they need to be convinced that the new writers are up to the job…**

 **Tony:**

Changes? What kind of changes?

 _Kerry and Tony are nervous when they hear the word "changes."_

 **Larissa:**

We are not proposing any radical to the show that would change what _Scandal_ is. However, there are some things that we think should do in order to move the Olivia and Fitz's reconciliation story line.

One is to make Fitz hotter and sexier…

 **Tony:**

I thought Fitz was already hot and sexy given the Tweets I get on Twitter.

 **Larissa:**

He is but he could even be hotter and sexier if he upped his presidential game.

 **Claire:**

In the winter finale break up fight scene, Olivia called Fitz ineffectual which implies that she doesn't respect him. It also suggests that Olivia doesn't think Fitz is worthy of her.

It's one thing for Mellie to call Fitz mediocre – Mellie is the bitter ex-wife who spent over 20 years of her life on hold for a husband who she feels hasn't appreciated her enough and/or that she could have done so much with her life other than being the supportive politician's wife.

However, to have Olivia, the love of Fitz's life to refer him as ineffectual is devastating. Fitz needs to show that he has presidential mojo.

 **Larissa:**

Tony, how you got to play POTUS has been driven by what the writers gave you. And not to disrespect the previous team, they didn't do Fitz any justice. Especially, since he is a Yale and a Harvard Law graduate. Not to mention a Rhodes Scholar Oxford PhD. With that kind of academic pedigree, the writers could have done a lot with it but chose not to.

 **Maggie:**

We need to incorporate a bit of _West Wing_ into _Scandal_. Just enough of it to make Fitz sound smart and presidential and we could get away with doing it because of Fitz's academic background. With that, Fitz will come across as being a confident and capable POTUS.

 **Claire:**

Also, with you playing Fitzgerald Grant, you have a decided advantage over _West Wing_ 's Martin Sheen's Jed Bartlet in that Fitzgerald Grant could give a speech about trade deficit and make it sound sexy while Jed Bartlet would be more a like a lecture from an economics professor, which would make sense since Bartlet was an economics academician.

 **Georgia:**

To infuse the _West Wing_ element, we told the studio that having a group of writers with specialist knowledge in history, law, politics, economics, public policy and foreign policy would help bring Fitz up with his presidential game.

 **Claire:**

With Fitz being hotter and sexier, this would make Olivia regret her decision to break up with Fitz, and she would want to get back with him.

 **Kerry:**

Ah what we need, a hotter sexier Fitzgerald Grant on screen. Do you think you can handle it, Tony?

 **Tony (laughing):**

Oh, absolutely.

 **Stephanie:**

Admittedly, a reason why Fitz doesn't quite have his presidential mojo is that he gets too caught up with Olivia and that puts him in an unhealthy state. Not to mention, his energy has been spent in combatting Mellie.

As part of him getting his presidential mojo is that he putting his foot down on Olivia's running and doing things that will hurt their relationship. And he is doing so because he knows.

 **Tony:**

He knows? What does he know?

 **Stephanie:**

That Olivia had an abortion and it was his baby.

 **Kerry:**

How does he know? Olivia hasn't told him.

 **Larissa:**

Fitz will want to know where Olivia was and what was the reason to cause her to miss the party at the winter finale.

Since he's POTUS, he can have Secret Service agents' duty logs checked and the agents can be asked where they went that night with Olivia.

Granted we are taking some artistic license in how Fitz finds out but we are working with the presumption that Secret Service agents can be asked and they would need to answer unless the answer would have national security consequences. In this situation, there are no national security issues of concern. If the agents just say that they were at "XYZ clinic or medical facility", Fitz can do some research to find out what kind of clinic or medical facility it was and put two and two together to figure out what happened.

Under the SP episodes, Olivia and Fitz are not together and they have not spoken to each other. We are using this help our storyline in that they are not speaking to each other because Fitz does know and it was the last straw for him, and Olivia has been avoiding him because she doesn't want to have to tell him.

 **Tony:**

How does that help to bring them together, especially, if Fitz knows and is hurt and betrayed?

 **Claire:**

That in of itself won't bring them back together but what they need to do to work through as to why Olivia did it and how does Olivia feel about what she did. If they work through it, they can survive what she did.

Romance writers have used abortion as a plot device, that is, as a reason that drives a couple apart but through careful story development, the couple can back together.

 **Tony:**

So have you used it your works?

 **Claire:**

Oh, I was so hoping that you weren't going to ask me that, Tony. I did use it for one story but it was under a different set of circumstances – it was done of out of medical necessity. So, I haven't had to save a couple under Olivia-Fitz's circumstances but I do have some ideas on how to "fix" it.

If Olivia is avoiding him, this can be inferred that there might be regret in her decision and that could pave the way for Fitz to forgive her. Well, eventually. We will need to speed things up in the path of forgiveness so to get together as a couple by the end of the season.

 **Stephanie:**

The abortion incident is part of the bigger picture of the pathology of Olivia-Fitz's relationship. Olivia says she wants to be with Fitz yet her actions contradict her while Fitz thinks "this time" her behavior will be different but ends up getting disappointed.

In sort of a weird way, the abortion incident can be used to put Olivia and Fitz on the path to a healthier relationship which is what the fans want. It isn't just simply Olivia and Fitz being together but being together that is healthy. We can focus on a storyline where Fitz finally say "enough is enough" and Olivia working out her issues so she can be with Fitz, which is something that has not been addressed.

We don't have the luxury of time to have Olivia and Fitz to work through their issues with a relationship counselor on-screen but we can address their issues in a credible way, maybe using some psych babble, that would leave the audience with the belief that a path is being paved for Olivia and Fitz to be together in a healthy way.

 **Claire:**

Getting back to Olivia-Fitz as a great romantic story, we are going back to elements from the first three seasons that have shaped their love story. Such as the "one minute" moments between Olivia and Fitz.

 **Kerry:**

I confess that I did miss the "one minute" moments during the season.

 **Tony:**

Same here.

 **Claire:**

And there will be an episode about Vermont.

 **Larissa:**

We, as the writing team, have grievance with the previous writing team by placing Olivia in the position to feel that she and Fitz were doomed and that attitude helped to facilitate the story line of Olivia and Fitz breaking up.

With that, there is going to be a change in attitude in Olivia and Fitz – they are meant to be together. While the road getting them together will be filled with bumps but that will be part of the greatness of Olivia and Fitz's love story.

Admittedly, the fans won't be happy that the road doesn't starts off immediately in the story arc but given the craziness that this couple has been through, a slow start is needed.

 **Tony:**

So, what do you have in mind for the story arc?

 **Larissa:**

Gladiator writers, let's present to Kerry and Tony the Olitz reboot multi-episode story arc…


	11. Story Arc Overview

Author's Note:

I am working on the presumption that Scandal has been contracted for a total of 22 episodes, with the fanfic shown episodes 10-14 a bust (low ratings leading to financial downfall of SP, ABC Studios taking over production, and Kerry and Tony becoming executive producers) and the Olitz Reboot story arc starts from episode 15 to episode 22.

I don't know if in real life K&T would actually like the story arc that I came up with but I would like to think that it can't be any worse of the canon story lines in the show.

* * *

 **Kerry and Tony's confidence with their new writing team is growing. They hope the team's presents them with a good story arc that will get Olivia and Fitz back together and save** _ **Scandal**_ **.**

 **Larissa:**

We have a remaining 8 more episodes under contract with the network and we are going to use all the episodes to get Olivia and Fitz to become a permanent couple.

Tony, we know that you have agreed to direct the story arc and it will be challenging for you to direct all of the episodes. So, it will be a question as to which episodes you want to direct and with the remaining episodes, we will need to get other directors on board.

We have prepared a summary outline of each episode for the two of you to look at.

 _Larissa distributes a set of handouts to the group sitting around the table. Kerry and Tony are looking at the handout._

 **Tony:**

This looks pretty good for an episode summary outline since you have had only at most couple of days to work on it.

 **Larissa:**

Oh, we have been working on it for about 4 days now.

 **Kerry:**

Four days? Tony and I were asked to be executive producers two days ago and were told then that we were getting a new writing team.

 **Claire:**

I guess the studio hired us before they officially dropped the SP creative and writing teams.

 _Kerry and Tony exchange a glance with each other._

 **Maggie:**

Ok, episodes 15 and 16 will be a two part episode. What we were thinking was to start the Olivia-Fitz relationship reset with the situation that started the Olivia-Fitz breakdown. We, as the new writing team, could see the tension starting in Episode 1 when Olivia and Fitz were both having to deal with the Caldonian royal family.

Granted, the public disclosure of their relationship on Sally's show put the relationship on a slow downward spiral but definitely the SP creative and writing teams were putting Olivia and Fitz on break-up road, if one paid careful attention to how the episode was unfolding.

 **Maggie (reading out loud):**

Episode 15 – tentatively titled "Noblesse Oblige"

Fitz has his presidential balls in full gear - A global terrorist attack plot aimed to cause political-economic crisis is brewing and he is in charge; Gives a kick ass political interview.

Fitz and Olivia have to travel to Caldonia and are flying together on Air Force One; Fitz is getting the American Navy bases installed (King Richard changed his mind); Olivia is hired by King Richard for a job.

End scene: Caldonian royal palace is "ambushed" by armed gunman and Fitz and Olivia are taken.

Episode 16 – tentatively titled "Legacy"

White House learns that the ambush is a military coup organized by a former disgraced Caldonian army general; White House is coordinating rescue efforts for Fitz and Olivia; Susan is in charge during the crisis

Rescue mission is risky; Fitz and Olivia can be killed during the rescue mission.

Fitz and Olivia are held in a military bunker; working together to stay alive and trying to outsmart the general. They realize that there is a possibility they could be killed during rescue mission and it is time for heartfelt confessions; Fitz tells Olivia that he will always love her; Olivia is going to tell him about the abortion but Fitz pre-empts her and tells her knows about the abortion.

Fitz and Olivia are rescued but Fitz gets shot while trying to protect Olivia from the gunfire; Fitz recovers from the gunshot injury.

Fitz tells Cyrus, Mellie, and Olivia about the brewing global terrorist attack and they are all in danger.

End scene - Fitz reluctantly recruits Rowan and his former B6-13 team (Jake, Huck, and Charlie) to work on the global terrorist plot.

 **Georgia:**

For episode 17, the focus is on Olivia evaluating her relationship with Fitz, i.e., what does she want, while is handling a crisis that affects Karen Grant. Karen is not the client but she is the subject of the crisis. We are using a real life incident concerning Malia and Sasha Obama as the source material for this episode.

The episode is also examines constitutional issues concerning privacy and civil liberties.

 **Georgia (reading out loud):**

Episode 17 – tentatively titled – "Uphold, Defend, and Protect"

Karen is called a "slut" on the Senate Whip's Assistant Chief of Staff's personal Facebook page because she is wearing a skirt that is "too short." The Assistant Chief of Staff is fired and she hires OPA to fix the problem.

Cyrus and Abby are dealing with the effects of Fitz's new found popularity as the result of the Caldonian military coup and being America's most eligible bachelor and Olivia finds out that there are Fitzgerald Grant "groupies".

 **Tony:**

Fitzgerald Grant groupies?

 **Georgia:**

Yeah. In the episode, women are lusting after Fitz and looking to become the next Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III and the next First Lady, all of which is making Olivia extremely uncomfortable.

 **Georgia (reading out loud)**

Karen has bonding time with Fitz as he helps her with a school project on the US Constitution; Fitz thinks about privacy and civil liberties as he deals with the Karen "slut" remark problem and the global terrorist attack.

End scene - An intruder breaks into OPA office and is hacking into OPA's computer network. Olivia discovers the intruder and before she can call 911, she is rendered unconscious.

 **Claire:**

In Episode 18, Olivia and Fitz are in Vermont. They talk about their relationship, the abortion, and what happens next for them. More information is revealed about the global terrorist plot.

 **Claire (reading out loud):**

Episode 18 – tentatively titled "Vermont Is Also For Lovers, Too, 2.0"

The attack on Olivia and OPA's computer network is connected the global terrorist plot and Olivia and her team need to lie low; she takes the team to Vermont and the house that Fitz built for he and Olivia is used as the safe house.

Olivia falls apart while in Vermont when she discovers one of the bedrooms was meant to be a nursery.

Fitz flies to Vermont on Marine One to comfort Olivia and they finally talked about what went wrong and what they are going to do next.

B6-13 team (minus Rowan) is overseas and gathering intel on the global terrorist plot and all of it sounds bad and scary.

Olivia gets herself together and she, Quinn, and Marcus return back DC. They move OPA to a more secure location.

End scene: Rowan with B6-13 gang presenting the intel information to Fitz, Cyrus, and Susan. They learn that there are terrorist cells everywhere and ready to launch attacks on the political and economic institutions of the free democratic world in any given moment.

 **Stephanie:**

Episodes 19 and 20, we are bringing the global terrorist attack storyline on the forefront. We are thinking that we would a bit a time jump, like 2-3 months after the Vermont reconciliation.

 **Stephanie (reading out loud):**

Episodes 19 and 20 –tentatively titled "The Republic is Burning Fast and Furious, Parts I and II"

OPA is in overdrive – political scandals are cropping up left and right and OPA are having to putting out fires non-stop; Olivia has her full team – Huck, Quinn, and Marcus.

OPA discovers that the non-stop political scandals that being exposed are part of the global terrorist plot to take down the American government.

OPA takes offensive approach to fight the battle – burying the scandals so deep that no one can find them.

A plot is uncovered to take down the Federal Reserve.

Olivia and Fitz are spending time together as they battle the global terrorist plot.

 **Larissa:**

Given how tenuous the situation is concerning whether Scandal will be renewed for another season, what we want to do is to conclude the global terrorist plot in Episode 21 and to use Episode 22 for a conclusion that would work either if Scandal gets cancelled or renewed.

Now, there is the possibility that if the show does get renewed and it goes back under SP creative and production control, SP might undo what we have done in regards to getting Olivia and Fitz back together. That's something ABC Studios and SP will have to work out.

So, the general outline for Episode 21, which we have tentatively titled "Heracles and Hydra" concerning the global terrorist plot is that 1) the plot against Fed Reserve is foiled and 2) everyone is working to taking the US terrorist cells that have been involved in taking down the US government and its economic institutions.

On the Olivia-Fitz front, we want to end the episode with a marriage proposal. We, as the writing team, have a bit of disagreement as to who should propose and where the proposal should take place.

Some of us think that Olivia should propose because it makes it known to Fitz, as well as to the viewers, that Olivia wants him, wants to be with him, and she means it.

In regard to the place, we are split as whether the proposal should be a do-over from the Truman Balcony in Episode 6, "Get Out of Jail Free" or be in the Rose Garden, Olivia-Fitz's spot and where they declared that they belonged to each other.

 **Claire:**

There is also the option of the proposal taking place at the National Archives in front of the Constitution, where Fitz and Olivia first declared their commitment to each other.

 **Maggie:**

Then we would conclude with the much waited and anticipated Olivia-Fitz wedding in Episode 22, entitled "You are Cordially Invited…"

Obviously, it won't be straight forward wedding episode. We have some ideas of throwing possible wrenches – there is a national emergency/crisis, Mellie decides to announce her candidacy for presidency as her way of throwing some mud at the upcoming nuptials, and all of the possible drama associated with planning the wedding of the sitting US President and his famous DC top fixer fiancé, etc. But, at the end of the episode, Olivia and Fitz will be married.

 **Larissa:**

So, Kerry, Tony, this is the story arc that we have come up with.

Since the two of you are the executive producers of the show and bear the _ultimate_ responsibility on show content for the rest of the season, you have full right to squash our story arc and come up with some different. We will be more than happy to work with the two of you on your ideas.

 _Kerry and Tony exchange a glance._

 **Kerry:**

Do you mind if Tony and I have the room?

 **Larissa:**

Of course not.

 _The writing team leaves the room._

 **Kerry:**

What do you think?

 **Tony:**

I like it a lot but there are some kinks in their story arc.

Like how does Fitz and Olivia travel together on Air Force One if they aren't even speaking to each other?

How does Fitz and Olivia even get taken from the royal palace to the bunker? What happened to his security detail?

Why would Olivia choose to go to Vermont as a hideout spot given its emotional and sentimental significance in her relationship with Fitz?

 **Kerry:**

Come on, Tony, cut them some slack. They just gave us an outline. I'm sure they have that those kinds of details worked out. They're smart group and know that these are details that have to be addressed.

 **Tony:**

Your right. They did incorporate some of the ideas that we came up with yesterday, like Olivia and Fitz being holed up in a room somewhere and Fitz taking a bullet to protect Olivia. Their presentation on how it happens sounds solid.

 **Kerry:**

They also did address the big elephant in the room – the abortion issue. They aren't skirting it and they have Olivia and Fitz address it as an emotionally mature couple – talking about it rather than it be a horrible shouting match where they both hurt each other more.

So, we go with their story arc? The fact that the final episode has Olivia and Fitz getting married will bring back the fans, well at least for that one episode.

 **Tony:**

Let's go for it. I'm sure problems will come up but I think we can work through them. As you said, they're a smart group.

It would be great if they had working draft for Episode 15.

 **Kerry:**

Let's get the team back in and ask them on their status for a script for Episode 15.

 _Tony brings the writing team back to the room and everyone takes a seat at the worktable._

 **Tony:**

Kerry and I like your story arc that will carry us for the rest of the season.

 **Larissa:**

That's great. On behalf of the team, we are happy to hear that.

 _Other members of the writing team nod their assent._

 **Kerry:**

Tony and I were wondering on when the team would have an Episode 15 script ready. Even a rough draft for us to look at would be great.

 **Larissa:**

Oh, we have a working draft ready.

 _Larissa gestures to the pile of documents on the table._

We had a working draft prepared because we knew we were meeting with the two of you today. Since we need to start production up soon, we don't have time to waste…

 **Tony whispering to Kerry:**

Kerry, we don't have Gladiator Writers, we have Joint Chiefs of Staff writers.


	12. Episode 15 Scenes Overview I

Author's Note:

For the individual story arc episodes, I am using different techniques to present the arc:

1) script scene overview in narrative form (warning: the lengthiest to read);

2) the writers working together to create the scenes and dialogue;

3) cast reading through scenes from selected pages of the script; or

4) scenes unfolded as a TV episode

For Episode 15, I have broken up it into parts to make it easier to read.

 **Kerry and Tony like the new writing team's story arc and are now looking over the script for Episode 15. They hope the script will put them on the right path to saving** _ **Scandal**_ **and bringing Olivia and Fitz together…**

 **Larissa:**

Here's a rough draft of Episode 15

 _Larissa takes the pile of documents on the table and distributes them to everyone sitting around the table. Kerry and Tony are thumbing through the pages._

 **Tony:**

This is pretty impressive for a rough draft.

 **Larissa:**

We confess that being both screenwriters and _Scandal_ fans, we would dissect the episodes and come up with ideas on how we would have written them differently, or episodes that we would have done if we were in charge of writing for _Scandal_. So, we did have a bit of head start since we are brimming with stories to tell. Now that we are in charge, we can develop those stories.

 **Maggie:**

One thing that we haven't seen is Fitz in a foreign country in his capacity as POTUS. At most, we have seen him on Air Force One traveling to a G8 conference, in season 2, the same episode where he tells Olivia that he is letting her go.

With episode 15, as presented in the episode outline, Fitz is traveling to Caldonia to meet with the now King Richard, since his mother, the former Queen Isabel has abdicated in light of the Princess Emily scandal.

The premise is that King Richard has changed his mind about having American Navy bases in Caldonia because of potential geo-political threats in the region and wants a US military presence to shore up his position. So, this time, Fitz doesn't have twist arm to get the Navy bases because the King want them as well.

The reason why we have the map of Europe up is to help us to working through the dialogue on what the geo-political threat is. If there is going to be Navy bases present in the fictional Caldonia, the country can't be land-locked. There wasn't a lot of detail in Episode 1 about Caldonia.

Our thinking is that Caldonia is an island country in the Mediterranean Sea and depending where we situate Caldonia, there are different geopolitical threat coming from the African coast or possibly from the Middle East. Nonetheless, it would be of concern for a small country with a limited military force, and all the more reason why the US would want to be there as a line of defense and to protect our military interest and presence in Europe.

 **Larissa:**

I know from a budget perspective we can't actually film overseas but we have checked with the studio about our ability to simulate certain elements of a being in an European island country located in the Mediterranean Sea, and they will work with preproduction to make this happen.

 **Tony:**

Good.

 **Maggie:**

While Fitz is dealing with King Richard about the Navy bases, King Richard has also invited Olivia to come Caldonia because he needs to hire her for a private job.

 **Larissa:**

Kerry, Tony, we can go through the rough draft so the two of you will have an idea as how we want to proceed with episode 15.

 **Tony:**

Sure.

 **Kerry:**

Great.

 **Georgia:**

The opening scene starts with Fitz entering the Sit Room at 5AM. He is standing in front of the video screen and he greets his fellow G7 leaders, with a good morning, or in the case of the Prime Minister of Japan, it would be good evening. We have the Prime Minister of Canada making a sarcastic comment about there is nothing good about having being up at 5AM.

 **Kerry:**

G7? I thought it was G8.

 **Georgia:**

Russia has been suspended, so it now G7. In fact, we are using Russia's suspension as a talking point for an interview that Fitz is giving later on in the episode. We will get to it as we work through the script scene overview.

And with the , the European Union has representation, which would makes it 8 in theory, but for the purpose of the storyline, it's not that essential.

So, after the good morning exchange, Fitz tells the other G7 leaders that after reading a briefing report prepared by NSA, Homeland Security, and CIA, they need to create a consolidated intelligence group to gather information on a terrorist organization that is creating an international network of terror cells that is targeting their countries by creating upheaval in their systems of government which will also cause chaos in their financial systems and economies.

This is the preview of thestoryline of a threat to national security or a political crisis of tremendous proportion because _Scandal_ wouldn't be _Scandal_ unless we had this.

This storyline will slowly become the dominant story plot and we are going to use aspects of this storyline to drive Olivia and Fitz's reconciliation as we move through the rest of episodes of the season.

 **Maggie:**

The next scene we have is Fitz in a committee room meeting with the Secretary of State with his/her team members, the Secretary of the Navy and his/her team members, the Secretary of Defense and his/her team members, and members of the Senate Foreign Relations, Armed Forces, and Appropriations Committees to talk about the American Navy bases in Caldonia. And we have our favorite Chief of Staff, Cyrus, the King of Mean, also in the meeting.

We will have the dialogue about the geo-political threat. There will also be dialogue with Fitz pushing the Senate Appropriations, Armed Forces, and Foreign Relations committees to approve the treaty for the Navy bases in Caldonia.

 **Claire:**

To make the scene interesting, we have added an element of naughtiness to give it a scandalous quality. With Fitz in his full presidential mojo, Mellie is getting turned on.

Since Mellie is a member of the Senate Foreign Relations Committee, she will be at this meeting. Just as a reminder, Mellie was made a member of the Foreign Relations Committee in exchange of her getting kick off of the Judiciary Committee because of conflict of interest with Fitz's impeachment.

 **Georgia:**

At the end of the meeting scene, Abby escorts Fitz out of the committee room so he could go do an interview with a political news program.

 _As the various writers describe the scenes, everyone is reviewing the dialogue._

 _ **Mellie is following Fitz to the room where he is doing the interview but Cyrus stops her**_.

CYRUS

Mellie, where are you going?

MELLIE

(sheepishly)

I wanted to remind Fitz that Teddy is being dropped off later for a visit.

CYRUS

I'll let him know after he done with the _DC in Review_ interview.

 **Georgia:**

We are hoping the viewers will realize that Mellie wants something more from Fitz with her following Fitz around.

 _ **Cyrus looks agitated and Mellie notices it.**_

MELLIE

Cyrus, what's the matter with you? You look like you are about to have a second heart attack on us.

CYRUS

(in a low frustrated voice)

The policy teams and I haven't prepped him for the interview. This whole interview will be an absolute disaster if he gets caught off guard. It's days like these I wished I took that job at Harvard.

MELLIE

It will be fine, Cyrus. I'm sure he's probably prepped with his precious Olivia during one of their late night phone talks.

CYRUS

(with more agitation)

No, he hasn't. He hasn't spoken to or been in contact with Olivia.

 _ **Cyrus walks off hurriedly into the interview room and Mellie is left standing in the hallway with a big smile on her face.**_

 **Tony:**

I'm going get Bellamy to ham it up with the smile.

 **Kerry:**

Do you think we might be getting the Olivia-Fitz fans more angry for bringing Mellie back into the picture?

 **Claire:**

It will be ok. We are using as one of the means of getting Olivia and Fitz back together.

 **Maggie:**

The next scene is Fitz doing the interview and we have a discussion about Russia being excluded from the G8 and the implications of Russia's exclusion. Fitz is seriously kicking butt with the interview which impresses Abby. Cyrus is relieved that Fitz is doing well but is wondering who got Fitz ready for the interview.

 **Stephanie:**

We go from the White House to OPA. Olivia is meeting with her team – Huck, Quinn, and Marcus and they are discussing their latest client. During the middle of the discussion, Olivia's cell phone rings. When she answers, the viewers find out it is King Richard of Caldonia.

After Olivia gets off the phone with King Richard, she informs the OPA team that she will be going to Caldonia to meet with King Richard about a private job he has for them. When she tells the team that she will be leaving in a couple days, the team reminds her that Fitz is also going to be Caldonia for talks about Navy bases in Caldonia.

We then go back to the White House where Fitz and Cyrus are meeting in the Oval Office. In the meeting, we find out that Fitz isn't taking Cyrus to Caldonia for the military talks.

 **Kerry:**

Uh, oh, Cyrus is probably pissed.

 **Stephanie:**

Even more so because Fitz is taking Ethan instead.

 **Tony:**

Now, that hurts.

CYRUS

Job well done with the interview, sir. I admit I was concerned since we hadn't had time to prep you for the interview.

FITZ

I had blocked time to prep myself for the interview. I had a feeling I was going to be asked about Russia's exclusion from the G8. Since so much of our attention has been focused on the Caldonian visit I didn't think we would have time to prep. And we had already re-scheduled with _DC in Review_ twice, we couldn't afford another re-scheduling. It gives the appearance that I was trying to get out doing the interview.

CYRUS

Mr. President, speaking about the visit to Caldonia. You shouldn't be traveling alone to meet with King Richard.

FITZ

I'm not. You know I am taking Ethan with me.

CYRUS

Sir, with all due respect, Ethan is a junior staff member. I really think I should be accompanying you…

 _ **Fitz cuts off Cyrus and looks at Cyrus directly.**_

FITZ

No, Cyrus. I need you here to oversee things while I am away. The visit to Caldonia isn't an official state visit or a summit. It's more of a short diplomatic visit so I don't need a full entourage with me. Also, while I am away, I need you to work on something for me.

CYRUS

What is it?

FITZ:

I need to start planning my presidential library. Can you make calls to Yale and Harvard, my alma maters to ask on whether there will be any interest to house the library? Also, call the Naval Academy. Even though I didn't graduate from there, I was a Navy pilot so they might consider it as a courtesy. Given all that has happened during my term of office, I may end up being the first US President to have his library located outside of the US.

CYRUS

Outside of the US, sir?

FITZ

Oxford, where I did my PhD when I was a Rhodes Scholar.

CYRUS

You know a presidential library doesn't have to be based at an academic institution. There's the possibility of California, your home state. I'm sure we can a find a building or a plot a land in Santa Barbara…

FITZ

No, I don't think so. I've probably burned my bridges with my home state. I haven't visited since the start of my second term. The fact Mellie and I choose to bury Jerry here rather in California, as well as Mellie becoming a US Senator for Virginia has probably created public opinion in the state the Mellie and I have broken off our ties. Not to mention Mellie has the ranch house in Santa Barbara as part of the divorce agreement. So, I no longer have a connection to the state.

CYRUS

Well, there are another 49 states for us to think about.

FITZ

48\. You can cross Vermont off the list, as well.

CYRUS

Any reason why, sir?

 **Stephanie:**

Before Fitz has to answer, we have Charlotte informing Fitz that Susan has arrived for her meeting with Fitz. Cyrus greets Susan and then leaves room so Fitz and Susan can have their meeting.

 _ **Fitz and Susan sit on the sofas opposite to each other in the Oval Office.**_

FITZ

Susan, thank you for clearing your schedule to meet with me. I know it was rather short notice.

SUSAN

(with a cheerful attitude)

No problem, Mr. President. So, have I done something wrong, or do you need me to put my foot in mouth in order to help the White House? Usually, those are the reasons why I get called to your office.

FITZ

Neither. In fact, as you just noted, since those are the usual reasons why we meet shows that I haven't done enough to take you under my wing as the Vice President.

SUSAN

Under your wing, sir?

FITZ

There are things you need to know as the Vice President. Especially, should something happen to me.

SUSAN

Oh, I see. Is something going to happen, sir? I mean, there isn't anything wrong…

FITZ

No, nothing's wrong. However, there are things that you need to be aware of. I confess that I have been negligent in not working with you more closely but I have had issues with my previous Vice Presidents…

SUSAN

I understand. You first had Sally Langston who has now become a thorn for your presidency with her Tea Party news program. Then there was Andrew Nichols. Well, he got sick…

 _ **Fitz stiffens when he hears Andrew's name mentioned.**_

SUSAN

I just realized that I am your third Vice President. The only other president who I can think of off the top of my head who has had three Vice Presidents is FDR but he did that over a period of 4 terms, while you have had only two. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just put my foot in my mouth by pointing that out to you, sir?

FITZ

(with a weak smile)

No. It's ok. You have proven yourself during your time as Vice President to be trustworthy and loyal. You came to my defense when Sally released the video images of Olivia and me. You also have honor, integrity, and you will do the right thing. I still remember your words when you lectured me about my relationship with Olivia. And when I was going through the impeachment, you didn't take advantage of the situation for your own advancement to become President. So, I know I can trust you to be in charge should something happen. As I mentioned before, there are things you need to know…

 **Stephanie:**

We end the scene there so we can leave the viewers wondering what Fitz is going tell Susan.

 **Tony (chuckling):**

Poor Fitz. He has been so unlucky with vice presidents.

 **Stephanie:**

Well, Fitz having three vice presidents in the course of his presidency does show how tumultuous his presidency has been.


	13. Episode 15 Scenes Overview II

**Stephanie:**

All right, we then we cut to the White House residence later in the day for Teddy's visit.

 _ **Fitz is in the residence living room waiting for Teddy. Teddy comes running into the room.**_

TEDDY

Daddy!

 _ **Fitz scoops up Teddy in his arms and gives him a hug and a kiss.**_

FITZ

How's my little guy? I think you have grown since the last time I saw you.

TEDDY

(giggling)

Don't be silly, Daddy. You saw me last week. I'm still the same. Oh, Mommy is here.

FITZ

Mommy is with you?

TEDDY

Yeah!

 _ **Mellie enters the room and Fitz is surprised to see her.**_

FITZ

(setting Teddy down)

Teddy, while don't you go to your room to play with your toys? I'll come to your room after I talk to Mommy, ok?

TEDDY:

Ok, Daddy!

 _ **Teddy runs off to his room.**_

FITZ

Mellie, this is a surprise. Usually, the nanny brings Teddy for his visits. Is everything all right? Is this about Karen coming for a visit? I spoke to Karen and she wants to visit me…

MELLIE

No. I'm fine with the visit.

FITZ

Good. Then, what's up, Mellie?

MELLIE

I just wanted to see you. You did a good job this morning at the meeting about the Navy bases in Caldonia.

FITZ

Thank you.

MELLIE

I'll make sure the Senate Foreign Relations committee gets on board with it.

FITZ

Well, I appreciate that. I know Michaelson, the chair has some reservations about it because of the cost.

MELLIE

I'll work on him.

FITZ

(with a raised eyebrow)

Work on him?

MELLIE

I'll remind him how important it is to support the President, especially when it involves protecting national security interests.

 _ **Mellie bridges the distance between her and Fitz and she reaches out to touch him. Fitz is stunned with her touch.**_

FITZ

(gently)

Mellie, don't do this. You are free of me. Free of having to be First Lady. You are getting your chance to be something more than the supportive wife. You are the junior US Senator from Virginia and a future presidential candidate. Do you really want to mess that up for yourself?

MELLIE

You're right. It's just been hard. After being married over 20 years and now being alone. Granted we weren't lovey-dovey in the end but we were together.

FITZ

I understand. But, I would like to think that we all should get another chance. A chance to be with the right person.

MELLIE

Like Olivia for you?

FITZ

No. I was thinking about you. You deserve a chance to find someone to be happy with. I'm sorry about Andrew…

MELLIE

Andrew hurt both of us. You're right, though. We should be moving on. The nanny will pick Teddy up tomorrow.

 _ **Mellie exits.**_

 **Stephanie:**

In the past, even though Fitz and Mellie agree not beat each other up but they would lapse into bad behavior. Going forward, we definitely want to put them on that path of not hurting each other and have them be amicable exes.

 **Larissa:**

We then have a filler scene with Olivia at her apartment in the evening with her watching Fitz's interview.

Then we cut to Olivia and Abby having morning coffee/tea in the park close by to the White House.

OLIVIA

I saw the President's interview on TV last night. He was good. You guys did a good job prepping him.

ABBY

We didn't prep him. According to Cyrus, the President prepped himself. We've been so busy with the Caldonian trip that we never sat down to go over talking points for the interview. You should have seen Cyrus. I was ready to dial 911 for an ambulance should Cyrus collapse if the interview went south.

OLIVIA

Well, it didn't. Cyrus must be pleased.

ABBY

It's hard to tell. Cyrus is pretty worked up about not going on the Caldonia trip with the President.

OLIVIA

(surprised)

Fitz,…I mean the President isn't taking Cyrus to Caldonia?

ABBY

Ethan is going instead. The President told Cyrus that he wants him here to handle things while he is away. Cyrus mentioned something about the President wanting him to work on securing a location for his presidential library. Cyrus was muttering if Yale, Harvard, or the Naval Academy didn't want it, they would need to find place for it in one of the 48 states.

OLIVIA

48? There are 50 states.

ABBY

The President has crossed off California because he doesn't have ties anymore to his home state and for some reason, Vermont isn't option, either.

 _ **Olivia gets tense when she hears "Vermont" mentioned. Abby notices Olivia looking uncomfortable.**_

ABBY

Liv, are you ok?

OLIVIA

I'm fine. Just preoccupied. King Richard of Caldonia called me. He wants me to handle a private job for him. I'm flying to Caldonia tomorrow. Just thinking about what I need to go over with the team before I leave.

ABBY

You know, the President is also flying to Caldonia tomorrow as well. The two of you are probably going to run into each other…

OLIVIA

I don't think so. I'm not staying at the royal palace. I'll have my meeting with King Richard and head back the next day. I am presuming the President is staying longer and will be a guest at the palace.

ABBY

He is. Secret Service sent an advanced team to review the palace layout to plan for extra security measures needed. Liv, at some point, you are going to need to talk with him…

 _ **Olivia is silent to Abby's comment and continues to drink her tea.**_

 **Larissa:**

For the next scene, to add an element of mystery and suspense to the Caldonian story line, we have Rowan making an appearance. Rowan is sitting in a booth at a diner and having a cup of coffee while reading the paper. Then a mysterious man appears and sits down at the table and discreetly passes a flash drive to Rowan. Then the mysterious man walks off and leaves Rowan still sitting at the booth.

 **Maggie:**

We then cut to White House with Cyrus and Fitz in the Oval Office. Cyrus is still pushing for him to go to Caldonia.

 **Kerry (laughing):**

He's not giving up.

CYRUS

Mr. President, I must insist on accompanying you on this trip to Caldonia…

FITZ

Cyrus, we have already been through this. You. Are. Staying. Here. Cyrus, don't me put in position of having to fire you because of insubordination. As you have said time and again, you serve at the pleasure at the President. And I am telling you, I need you here.

CYRUS

(chastised)

Very well, Mr. President.

FITZ

Look, I understand why you feel the need to come to Caldonia for the talks about the Navy bases but I can handle King Richard. It's best that you are here. If something were to happen, the Vice President will need your counsel. Or would you prefer her taking advice from her Chief of Staff, Elizabeth North?

CYRUS

Well, sir, if you were to put it that way, I should stay.

FITZ

Good. I'm glad we are on the same page now.

 **Maggie:**

Cyrus leaves the Oval Office and heads to Abby's office.

ABBY

So, no luck in convincing the President to take you to Caldonia?

CYRUS

No. However, he gave me the reason as to why I need to be here in case something happens. To provide counsel to the Vice President or the alternative would be the Vice President getting advice from Lizzie Bear.

ABBY

If that is the case, then you really need to be here.

CYRUS

But the President is going to need a sounding board for his talks with King Richard. Even though King Richard wants the bases…

 _ **As Cyrus is talking, he notices Abby looking pensive.**_

CYRUS

Red, is there something that I need to know?

ABBY

No. Nothing at all.

CYRUS

Red!

ABBY

(reluctantly and with a sigh)

Olivia told me that she was going to Caldonia. It seems that King Richard hired her for a private job.

CYRUS

When is she going?

ABBY

Tomorrow night.

CYRUS

So she and the President will be in Caldonia together?

ABBY

More like at the same time. They won't be together. Anyway, she is only going to be there for a one day while the talks about the Navy bases are for three days.

CYRUS

Doesn't matter. I can fix that.

ABBY

Cyrus, what are you planning to do? You know that they haven't spoken to each other.

CYRUS

He'll start talking to her once he sees her. He's predictable. I just need to get the two of them together in the same room.

 _ **Cyrus exits.**_

 **Tony:**

Cyrus is up to his tricks as usual.

 **Claire:**

On the bright side, in this situation, his trick will result in Olivia and Fitz being together in the same room.

 **Georgia:**

With the next scene, it is in the evening and Olivia has gotten home. As soon she walks into the apartment, she sees Rowan sitting in her living room.

OLIVIA

Dad, what are you doing here?

ROWAN

I need to talk you, Olivia.

OLIVIA

What about?

ROWAN

It is about your trip to Caldonia…

OLIVIA

How did you know I was going to Caldonia? Are you spying on me?

ROWAN

Olivia, there are forces at play which I am still trying to understand but this trip to Caldonia isn't safe for you. You might get caught up with a situation…

OLIVIA

Situation? What are you talking about, Dad?

ROWAN

The President is at risk and with you being there, you might be dragged into the mess.

OLIVIA

Dad, if the President is in danger, shouldn't you be warning the White House? Letting Cyrus know?

ROWAN

I believe the President knows but has been keeping it quiet. He has to go Caldonia because the consequences of him not going will be far greater. However, you are a different matter. Tell King Richard that you need to postpone your trip…

OLIVIA

No, Dad. I'm going. I already agreed to King Richard that I will meet him. I'm only going to be there for one day.

ROWAN

Oh, Olivia, why must you be so stubborn?

OLIVIA

Must be something that I got from you, Dad.

 _ **Rowan exits off in frustration.**_

 **Georgia:**

Then we cut to the morning with Olivia in her bedroom packing for her trip. While she is packing, she gets a call from Cyrus.

OLIVIA

Cyrus, I can't talk right now. I'm middle of packing…

CYRUS

I know about your trip to Caldonia. Red told me. That's the reason why I am calling.

I've arranged for you to fly on Air Force One with the President to Caldonia.

OLIVIA

You did what?!

CYRUS

You. Are. Flying. On. Air. Force. One. With. The. President. It'll be great. Much better than first class on any commercial airline.

OLIVIA

Why did you do that?

CYRUS

He is going to need a sounding board during his talks with King Richard. Ethan is a great kid but he isn't going to be much help to the President for the talks. The President needs someone who can…

OLIVIA

Cyrus, there are five reasons why I'm not the right person to do this. 5. He and I aren't on speaking terms. 4. I am not staying at the royal palace. 3. I am only in Caldonia for one day. 2. I shouldn't be involved with the talks. And 1. He is the President and is perfectly capable of handling King Richard.

CYRUS

Once the two of you are in the same room, both of you will starting talking to each other. It's inevitable. I've arranged with King Richard's Chief of Staff for you to stay at the royal palace and extended your stay for the length of the talks. I'm not asking you to be in the room for the talks. Yes, he's the President, he's smart and the best politician we know but he could get stuck. You know him. We both know him. All I am asking is for you to be there when he gets stuck. Please, Olivia.

OLIVIA

All right. Does he know that I flying with him on Air Force One?

CYRUS

I'm handling the matter. Good bye Olivia. Thank you.


	14. Episode 15 Scenes Overview III

**Stephanie:**

We then a get a filler scene where Jake, Huck, and Charlie get calls on their cell phones.

We cut to the evening and the presidential motorcade is driving up to Air Force One at Andrews.

We have a scene inside the President's state car with Fitz and Cyrus.

FITZ

Anything else we need to go over before I board Air Force One?

CYRUS.

No, sir. I'll make those calls concerning your presidential library while you are away.

FITZ

Good. Thank you.

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus exit the car and walk towards Air Force One.**_

CYRUS

Mr. President, there is something I need to tell you.

FITZ

What is it?

CYRUS

You are giving Olivia a ride to Caldonia on Air Force One.

 _ **Fitz stops in his tracks and gives Cyrus a look.**_

FITZ

Why am I giving Olivia a ride to Caldonia?

CYRUS

King Richard hired Olivia for a private job. In fact, Olivia is going to be in Caldonia the same time you are there for the talks. Since we have been pushing to reduce carbon footprint, I thought we could do our part by giving Olivia a ride.

FITZ

How would giving Olivia a ride on Air Force One reduce carbon footprint since she would have to fly to Caldonia, anyway? There is going to be carbon footprint, either on Air Force One or on a commercial carrier.

CYRUS

Well, you are probably right about that, sir. But you aren't going throw Olivia off the plane, are you? She's already boarded. Imagine the optics of the situation.

FITZ

No, I'm not going to throw her off the plane.

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus continue toward Air Force One. As Fitz walks up the staircase leading up to Air Force One, Cyrus follows behind him.**_

FITZ

Cyrus, where are you going?

CYRUS

I thought I would check on Ethan to make sure he has settled in and answer any questions he might have. Also, I wanted to say hello to Olivia and wish her a safe trip.

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus board Air Force One. As Fitz and Cyrus walk towards the passenger seating area, they see Olivia.**_

FITZ

Olivia.

OLIVIA

Mr. President. Thank you for the ride to Caldonia. It's a treat to be traveling on Air Force One.

FITZ

Your welcome. If you need anything, just ask the cabin crew. Good bye, Cyrus. I'll see you when I get back.

CYRUS

Good bye, Mr. President. Good luck with the talks.

 _ **Fitz walks away and heads toward his office. When he is inside his office, he summons for a cabin crew member.**_

CREW MEMBER

Mr. President, did you need something, sir?

FITZ

Can you make sure Mr. Beene is off the plane when we depart?

CREW MEMBER

Of course, sir.

FITZ

Thank you.

 _ **Fitz settles in his office.**_

 **Stephanie:**

We then go back to the passenger area where Olivia and Cyrus are. We have a short scene where Olivia finds out from Cyrus that he just told Fitz five minutes ago that she was flying on Air Force One.

 **Claire:**

The next scene we have Air Force One in the air traveling to Caldonia. Olivia is sitting in the passenger area while Fitz is tucked inside his office. Olivia is periodically looking at Fitz's office door with the hopes that Fitz will come out. We have a cabin crew member bring her a glass of red wine with a bowl of popcorn and the audience will find out that it was Fitz who asked the crew member to bring the wine and popcorn to Olivia.

 **Kerry:**

Oh, that's sweet.

 **Tony:**

Nice touch. Let's the viewers know that Fitz is thinking of her.

 **Claire:**

We are happy that meets your approval. We are hoping that next scene we have planned will also meet your approval as well.

 _ **Olivia is getting impatient waiting for Fitz to come out of his office. She gets up from her seat and walks toward Fitz's office. She knocks on the door and she hears Fitz say "Come in." Olivia enters and Fitz looks up from this desk. After Olivia closes the door, she moves closer to Fitz.**_

FITZ

Olivia, what are you doing here? Did you need something?

OLIVIA

Yes. You.

 _ **Olivia leans forward to kiss Fitz. Fitz stands up from his chair to take Olivia into his arms to deepen the kiss. Fitz then breaks away from Olivia. He wants to tell her to go but he can't. He takes her into his arms again and they kiss each other passionately. They hurriedly undress each other and end up on the floor making love. Afterwards, they are lying on the floor, sleeping in each other arms, looking happy and contented. Fitz awakens and presses a kiss on Olivia's temple.**_

FITZ

(whispering)

Olivia. Olivia. Livie.

 _ **Olivia wakes up but discovers that she is sitting at her seat, fully clothed, and Fitz is standing over her.**_

FITZ

We've arrived in Caldonia, Liv.

 _ **Fitz walks away and heads toward his office. Olivia looks disappointed as she watches Fitz walk away.**_

 **Kerry:**

Oh, the fans are going to love it and hate it the same time.

 **Larissa:**

We were thinking that ABC could use that dream sex scene as a promo for the episode to entice the fans to watch the episode.

Especially since ABC have been showing fan favorite episodes during this regrouping hiatus. Those fan favorite episodes will either have a hot steamy sex scene and/or a romantic love scene involving Olivia and Fitz.

 **Maggie:**

Next we have Fitz, Olivia, Ethan, and other members the US delegation getting into cars for a motorcade. We have the motorcade heading towards the royal palace. US delegation is greeted by King Richard and his staff when they arrive at the palace. US delegation is shown their rooms and gets freshen up in preparation for the day's event.

We cut to King Richard's office at the royal palace where he is meeting with Olivia and he tells her what the private job he needs her to do.

KING RICHARD

Ms. Pope, thank you so much for coming to Caldonia to meet with me.

OLIVIA

I'm happy to. How can be of assistance to you, Your Majesty?

KING RICHARD

Since ascending to the throne, I have been under pressure to remarry and to produce an heir to continue succession.

OLIVIA

Well, OPA isn't exactly a matchmaking service but we have helped…

KING RICHARD

Oh, no, Ms. Pope. You see, I have met a woman, a fellow Caldonian and I am seriously thinking about progressing our relationship but I need to know…

OLIVIA

You are asking me to do a background check on her.

KING RICHARD

Yes, I am. I can't ask my own resources to do it out of fear of it being disclosed. I need someone who can do it discreetly and preferably someone not connected to the Caldonian royal court or in Caldonia.

OLIVIA

No problem, Your Majesty. Considered it handled. I just need the name of the woman and my team and I will start working on it.

 _ **King Richard writes the down the name on a piece of paper and passes the paper to Olivia.**_

KING RICHARD

Thank you, Ms. Pope. When I spoke to you on the phone asking you to come to Caldonia, I was under the impression that you and the President were no longer a couple and which is why I hadn't invited you to tonight's cocktail reception for the President. I admit it was poor planning on my part coordinating your visit and his visit at the same time.

OLIVIA

No need to worry about it.

KING RICHARD

Then I was informed by my Chief of Staff that you and the President were traveling together and will be together during his visit. I hope you will accept a last minute invitation to the cocktail reception.

OLIVIA

Thank you for the invitation. I will be there.

KING RICHARD

Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you tonight.

 _ **King Richard escorts Olivia to the door of his office. When the door is open, Secret Service agents are standing outside waiting to come in to sweep the room. King Richard and Olivia exit the office to allow Secret Service in.**_

 **Georgia:**

As we all know, Olivia Pope is a woman who knows how to prioritize. Since she has been invited to a cocktail reception but didn't pack a dress appropriate for it, we have her go shopping for a cocktail dress in the town center. However, she isn't simply looking for a cocktail dress but the cocktail dress that will have Fitz come calling. Especially after she had that hot dream about Fitz, she wants him.

 _Kerry and Tony are chuckling at Georgia's narration._

While Olivia is walking about in the town center, she senses that someone is following her. To confirm her suspicions, she slips into alleyway to catch who is following her. She discovers it is Huck and Charlie.

OLIVIA

Huck! Charlie! What are the two of you doing here?

HUCK

Command…Your father sent us to watch you.

OLIVIA

Why?

CHARLIE

He's worry that something bad is going to happen. He wants us to keep you safe.

HUCK

We know that you are staying at the royal palace and you are flying back with the President after the talks about the Navy bases are over.

CHARLIE

Your father wasn't happy about the change in plans. We have set up surveillance close to the palace. Not to say that has been easy because of the extra security for the President.

HUCK

We won't do anything while you are inside the palace but when you are out, like this, we need to keep an eye on you since you don't have Secret Service protection.

 _ **Olivia looks exasperated.**_

Then we cut back to the palace where King Richard and Fitz are meeting.

KING RICHARD

I want thank you again for coming to Caldonia, Mr. President. I know you are doing this at great risk to yourself.

FITZ

Being at risk is an occupational hazard for the President of the United States.

KING RICHARD

Of course. As you know, if I was to leave the country, I take the risk of a possible coup by republican forces who wish to abolish the Caldonian monarchy. I hadn't expected the sudden wave of republican sentiment when I ascended to the throne. My mother was extremely popular with the Caldonians and somehow managed to squash such attitudes.

FITZ

From what my State Department advisors have told me it is matter of your subjects trusting you, or rather, you gaining the trust of your subjects.

KING RICHARD

Your advisors are right. A challenge with being a monarch is that while being a ruler is a birthright, the birthright doesn't always command trust with those you rule. In some ways, you may have an advantage over me, Mr. President. You have earned the trust of certain number of your fellow citizens who have placed you into office. With that, you don't face a sudden uprising of the American public forcing you out of office.

FITZ

(with a weak laugh)

Well, I don't but that honored is reserved for Congress and the impeachment process as you might remember.

KING RICHARD

Yes, I do remember, Mr. President. In regards to the Navy bases, it had been my mother's intention to have the bases installed on Caldonia but being the shrewd woman that she is, she kept it to herself and was making you, as the President work for it. At the time when I ascended to the throne, I failed to take my mother's advice about the Navy bases and I am now paying the price for it. With that said, my goal is to have the bases installed.

FITZ

Thank you, Your Majesty. I am happy to hear this.

 **Tony:**

Score one for Fitz. He gets the Navy bases.

 **Claire:**

We then have a filler scene with Olivia getting ready for the cocktail reception. Wardrobe is going to going to have a blast with getting a hot sexy dress for Olivia Pope to fit for the occasion.

Then we cut to the final scene which is the cocktail reception in the banquet hall. There is no dialogue for the scene. Olivia makes her appearance and Fitz is completely taken away. Even though the two are mingling with other guests, they are constantly glancing towards each other. Just when we think things are looking good for Olivia and Fitz - they are slowly working their ways toward each other in the hall, armed gunmen overtake the palace guards, Secret Service agents, and the snipers on the outside. Meanwhile, inside the palace, a sedative gas is released through the ventilation system and the guests at the reception become unconscious. The armed gunmen, now wearing gas masks, go inside the banquet hall and carry Fitz and Olivia away.

 **Kerry:**

Wow, you definitely leave us hanging.

 **Tony:**

This is good. Viewers will want to tune in to find out what is happening.

 **Larissa:**

So, that's the rough draft of episode 15. We still need to put the dialogue about Caldonia and its geo-political threats and the substance of Fitz's interview. Kerry, Tony, what do you think? Are you ok with the rough draft or does the writing need to take another crack with the script?

 **Tony:**

I like the working draft. How about you, Kerry?

 **Kerry:**

I like the script. We are probably going to be working on the script until we get to the read through with the cast. Tony, why don't we start preproduction for the episode?

 **Tony:**

We should. Preproduction is going to be a challenge - we are going to need to simulate a European island country in the Mediterranean, a royal palace and Air Force One…

* * *

 **Kerry and Tony are good with the script for episode 15 and sounds like episode 15 of the Olitz Reboot story arc is underway…**

* * *

Author's Note: Stay tune for the cast's read through of Episode 16 "Legacy".


	15. Episode 16 Cast Read Through I

Author's Note:

This is an excerpted read through of key scenes. To show this, I am showing page numbers of the script.

 _ **Scandal's**_ **cast (regular, recurring, and guest) and members of the crew have assembled for the read through of episode 16, "Legacy." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Page 1

 _ **Opening Scene**_

 _ **Evening**_

 _ **Trucks are driving into an abandon military base. One of them stops in front of a building. The driver and the person on the passenger side get out and open the backdoors of the truck's box. People dressed in black and carrying AK-47s jump out the truck and stand in front of the open doors. Two bodies are passed from the inside of the truck to the people standing in front. The bodies are carried inside the building and through a dark hall with only flashlights as the source of lighting. An elevator button is pushed and the doors open. The people in black carrying the two bodies enter the elevator.**_

 _ **Moments later the elevator door opens and the people in black carrying the two bodies exit out the elevator. They walk through a dark hallway with only flashlights as the source of the lighting. Numbers are pressed on a number locked door handle and the door is opened. The bodies are carried inside into the room and dumped on a bed. It's Olivia and Fitz**_. _**A person dressed in black is holding a hypodermic needle and is about to give them an injection.**_

 **INT. HOTEL ROOM**

 _ **Huck is on his cell phone.**_

HUCK

Something has happened!

Page 3

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE**

 _ **Susan is being escorted into the White House by her Secret Service agents. Cyrus**_ _**meets her in the hallway.**_

SUSAN

What happening, Cyrus? I was in the middle of helping Casey with her homework when Secret Service came charging into One Observatory Circle and dragged me away.

 _ **Cyrus directs Susan into his office.**_

CYRUS

There's been an incident in Caledonia. We received a secure call from our embassy informing us that the royal palace was ambushed this evening during the cocktail reception for the President. According to the US Ambassador to Caledonia, the President and Olivia Pope have been taken…

SUSAN

Taken?! How?! What happened to President's security detail?! What was Olivia Pope doing in Caledonia?!

CYRUS

King Richard asked Olivia to come to Caledonia to handle a professional matter for him. We are still trying to find out how the President and Olivia were taken and how the President's security detail was ambushed. Madam Vice President, an emergency cabinet meeting has been scheduled. The Joint Chiefs, NSA, CIA, State Department, Homeland Security have assembled in the Sit Room. Decisions will need to be made…

 _ **There is a knock on the door.**_

CYRUS

Come in!

 _ **Abby enters and greets Susan.**_

ABBY

Cyrus, what's the game plan? Are we going to tell the media and the American public that the President has been taken? If we do, you know panic is going to follow…

SUSAN

Abby's right. If we go public about the President's abduction, the markets will fall. Foreign countries that are odds with us will see this as open season. Not to mention the million questions on how the hell did the President of the United States get abducted.

ABBY

There is also the matter of Olivia being taken with the President and the media frenzy to go with it.

CYRUS

Red, monitor all media outlets. We need to know what is being said about the events in Caledonia. It's a good thing we didn't let the press corps tag along on the trip. We might be able to delay issuing a comment until we know more, like who the hell has the President and Olivia.

Page 6

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE CABINET MEETING ROOM**

 _ **Cyrus and Susan are meeting with the Cabinet, which includes David as Attorney General.**_

DAVID

We have two issues facing us. One is whether we are going to invoke the 25th Amendment. The other issue is whether to inform the media and the public at large that the President has been abducted. Actually, the two issues are related to each other.

(pause)

In regards to the 25th Amendment, the Vice President becomes the President or Acting President should the President dies, resigns, be removed from office, or is unable to discharge the powers of the presidency. The question is whether the President's abduction constitutes an inability to discharge the powers of the presidency. From a common sense standpoint, it does. However, if we choose not to disclose the President being abducted, then we might not be able to invoke the 25th Amendment. If we were to invoke the 25th, it becomes part of the public record.

(pause)

Section 4 of the 25th Amendment involves the Vice President and a majority of the cabinet submitting a letter to the President pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the House stating the President is unable to discharge the powers and duties of the office and that the Vice President assume the role as Acting President.

CYRUS

Even if we could get the President pro tempore and the Speaker to agree to not disclose about the abduction, the President will need to submit a letter to re-instate himself back into office. We went through this when the President was shot. All of this will be part of a paper trail.

FEMALE CABINET MEMBER

Then, are we going to make the decision not to inform the American public and the media that the President has been abducted?

CYRUS

The suggestion is that we delay in making any announcement about the President's status in Caledonia. We can do that because no one knows about the ambush except the US embassy and the royal palace. Obviously we would have to invoke the 25th should we obtain information that the President is dead or receive word from his abductors that they are not releasing him unless we do something that would we harm our national interests, like giving them access to our nuclear weapons. But, at this time, we have no information on the status of the President.

SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

We have couple of advantages to the situation. Caledonia is 6 hours ahead of us. It's 3AM in Caledonia so Caledonia is asleep. Unlike the White House, the Caledonian royal palace doesn't have a press corp. There was no press or media presence at the cocktail reception. The reception was treated as a private event. Also, unlike the European continent, there is limited international press and media presence in Caledonia because no serious journalist wants to be based in Caledonia.

DAVID

Because nothing happens there?

SECRETARY OF STATE

Not entirely true. Given the political dissatisfaction with King Richard, there have been some rumblings but not enough for the world to take notice. The King hasn't taken action that would draw attention to the political dissatisfaction.

DAVID

Like locking people up?

SECRETARY OF STATE

Yes.

SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

Even with the President's visit to Caledonia, press attention has been limited because the White House and the Caledonian royal palace have referred it as a short diplomatic visit and not a state or summit visit. Just to inform the group, we have moved members of the US Caledonian trip delegation to the US embassy and they are being questioned. King Richard, the royal palace staff, as well as guests that attended the reception are being questioned as well. Anyone who attended the reception has signed a non-disclosure on grounds of national security for both the US and Caledonia and has been warned that disclosure will result in legal consequences.

DAVID

What about involvement from local police and law enforcement? Someone from that group can leak…

SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

King Richard has given us full control of the investigation given the sensitivity of the situation. Depending how quickly we can ascertain who or what is responsibility and locating where the President and Olivia Pope are, it's possible that we can retrieve them back before…

CYRUS

The world becomes the wiser that the President of the United States has been abducted? Ideally, if that can happen before the White House press corps comes in the morning then we could pull it off.

MALE CABINET MEMBER

Now, are we sure that the President and Olivia Pope has been abducted? It is possible that he and Ms. Pope have chosen to disappear together for a romantic…?

SUSAN

Mr. Secretary, the fact there are injured palace guards, Secret Service agents, and snipers, I would think that would be an extreme measure of the President to take if he wanted alone time with Olivia. For you make such a comment is uncalled for at this moment. We all know that the President has made mistakes but we owe him our loyalty, especially now. If anyone feels differently, I would recommend for resignations to be submitted to the President when he returns. At this time, I am making the motion that we delay announcing the President's abduction.

SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

I second.

 _ **Cabinet members slowly agree to the motion.**_

Page 9

 **INT. BUNKER**

 _ **Fitz is sitting next to Olivia on the bed in the room. He is trying to wake Olivia up.**_

FITZ

Olivia. Liv. Livie. Wake up.

 _ **Olivia slowly opens her eyes and sees Fitz.**_

OLIVIA

(trying to sit up)

Fitz, what happened? Where are we?

FITZ

We were drugged and taken from the royal palace. From what I see, I think we are in a bunker. We are also locked in. Are you ok?

OLIVIA

I think so. I feel dizzy, though.

FITZ

It's probably from the sedative.

OLIVIA

How are you?

FITZ

I'm fine. I'm sorry.

OLIVIA

About what?

FITZ

That you are here. I should have been thinking and told Cyrus that you couldn't fly to Caledonia with me on Air Force One.

OLIVIA

I was going have to be in Caledonia. Whoever took us wanted both of us. Any idea as to who took us?

FITZ

If we are lucky, it will be Caledonian republican revolutionaries who want to overthrow the Caledonian monarchy. We will be used as political leverage for their cause and they will keep us alive.

OLIVIA

And if we are not lucky?

FITZ

Islamic militants from the African coast have invaded Caledonia and killing us will provide them political capital.

Page 12

 **INT. SIT ROOM**

 _ **Cyrus and Susan enter the Sit Room. The Joint Chiefs of Staff, Secretary of State, CIA Director, NSA Director, Homeland Security Secretary, and Head of Secret Service stand. Cyrus and Susan join them at the table.**_

SUSAN

Please sit.

CIA DIRECTOR

Madam Vice President, we have some good news. We have confirmation that Caledonian republican revolutionaries were responsible for the attack on the royal palace.

CYRUS

How is that good news?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Considering the alternative would have been Islamic militants.

CYRUS

I see. What or who are we exactly dealing with?

CIA DIRECTOR

General Alexander Fortesque, former head of Caledonia armed forces.

 _ **A photo image of the General is brought up on the video screen.**_

CIA DIRECTOR

General Fortesque felled out of political favor with the Caledonian military a decade ago and had been living in exile on the European continent, moving from one country to another. He has managed to receive financial backing from a third party source that we are trying to identify to form a militia to depose King Richard. He has been successful in recruiting due to growing public dissatisfaction with King Richard.

SUSAN

This man has been able recruit for his militia without the Caledonian government knowing about it?

CIA DIRECTOR

From the evidence we have gathered, some members of the Caledonian government are part of the General's militia.

HEAD OF SECRET SERVICE

As well as members of the Caledonian royal palace staff and which would explain why the militia was able to breach the security measures that we implemented during the President's visit.

SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

We also have evidence that Americans have helped to facilitate the attack. The FBI and Justice Department are investigating into the American connection to the attack.

CYRUS

Have we taken anyone into custody? Do we have any idea as to where the President and Olivia are being held?

CIA DIRECTOR

Members of the Caledonian government and royal palace staff who are supporting the General have disappeared. More likely they have now joined the General and waiting to proceed ahead with the coup. Any possible leads to where the President and Ms. Pope are being held are cold at the moment.

SUSAN

What I don't understand is why the General is waiting to take action to depose King Richard?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

While the General has support, his militia isn't large enough to overcome the Caledonian military forces.

CYRUS

If that is the case, why doesn't Caledonian military launch an attack on the militia? If we know who is responsible, why aren't they taking action?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

It's complicated.

SUSAN

Complicated? In what way?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

The Caledonian military is sitting on the fence…

CYRUS

Sitting on the fence?! Their country is about to be taken over by a renegade general…

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Cyrus, the Caledonian military has no great love for General Fortesque but they hate the King even more. The military's lack of love for the king is because he didn't fulfill his required military service. Since Caledonia is a small country, all adult men and women, baring medical reasons, are required to have served in the military. Even the former Queen Isabel served before she assumed the throne. The King came up with a medical excuse to exempt himself from the service, however, the legitimacy of the medical excuse has been open to interpretation.

CYRUS

So, the military is trying to decide if they want to support the renegade general or the spoiled brat king.

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Basically, yes. But the military's indecisiveness has worked to our advantage in helping us secure Air Force One which is sitting in the Caledonian Royal Air Force base. We have been able to dispatch military personnel from the US embassy to guard Air Force One.

(pause)

From the military's perspective, choosing to support King Richard would be the lesser of two evils. If the military chooses to support the General, they would have made a choice to enter into possible armed conflict with the US so we can get the President and Olivia Pope back.

SECRETARY OF STATE

If it were to rise to a situation of armed conflict between the US and Caledonia, even though we would be in the right of wanting to get our President back, but for this armed conflict to play out on the international stage would make us look like the big bully taking out the scrawny shrimp, even though it was the scrawny shrimp who started the fight.

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

The General is hedging his bet that the military will support King Richard and the General's act of abducting the President is him needing leverage in the coup. By holding the President, the General can use it as leverage on us to not become involve in supporting the king should the king ask us for help. The battle for leadership in Caledonia will simply be an internal matter between the King and the General. However, this could mean a possible civil war in Caledonia if the Caledonians decide to lend support to the General and join his militia.

NSA DIRECTOR

And should civil war break out in Caledonia, this could ultimately impact the geo-political stability of the region and may harm our security interests on the European continent…

CYRUS

Oh, hell.

CIA DIRECTOR

As this time we are making our best educated guess on the General's reason for taking the President. At some point, the General will make his demands known to us, either by contacting us directly, or if we are lucky, he will have the President tell us. With the latter, at least we will have proof that the President is alive.

SUSAN

Is there a tactical reason as to why Olivia was taken?

CIA DIRECTOR

Either it was done to extort the President on a personal level or the General needs Olivia Pope to advance the cause of his coup, or it could be both.

CYRUS

You are not actually suggesting the General wants Olivia Pope to be his coup fixer?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

It's not out the realm of possibility, Cyrus – the General wanting to have someone who can help him to win the minds and hearts of the Caledonians to accept the coup, or accept him as their leader. The success of a military campaign isn't just about winning the battle but also winning the people.

CYRUS

While we are waiting for the General to make his next move and for the Caledonia military to decide what who they want to support, we still don't have a course of action of getting the President and Olivia Pope back since we don't know where they are being held.

CIA DIRECTOR

We are working with the presumption that the President and Olivia are still in Caledonia. We are using satellite images to monitor any unusual movements of large trucks or vans in the country to help us track mobilization. We are working to identify possible sites in the country where the General and his militia could establish as their base.

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Madam Vice President, I would recommend that we transport members of the Caledonian trip delevation from the US embassy to Air Force One and fly them to Ramstein Air Base in Germany. Meanwhile, I have tactical and rescue teams on standby in Europe. As soon we locate the President and Ms. Pope, I just need the go ahead from you to send them in.

SUSAN

Cyrus, call the US Ambassador in Caledonia to let him know that we are transporting the Caledonian trip delegation to Germany as we continue our search and rescue of the President and Olivia Pope.


	16. Episode 16 Cast Read Through II

Page 15

 **INT. BUNKER**

 _ **Olivia and Fitz are standing in the bunker. The door to the bunker opens and Olivia's and Fitz's attention turn to the door. General Fortesque enters the bunker. A man dressed in black carrying a tray of food follows the General into the room. The man sets the tray down on a table and exits the room.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

President Grant. Ms. Pope. At last I finally meet the most powerful man and the most powerful woman in the world. I couldn't believe my good fortune when I heard both of you were to be Caledonia in the same time. And to find out both of you were to be together at the palace last evening for the cocktail reception worked into my plans better. I didn't have to coordinate a separate abduction of you, Ms. Pope, from your hotel.

OLIVIA

Who are you?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

President Grant, would you care to inform Ms. Pope?

FITZ

Olivia, this is General Alexander Fortesque, former head of the Caledonian armed forces, the equivalent of being the Chair of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. You are looking well, General. My security and intelligence briefing reports had described you as being in ill health.

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Gross exaggeration, Mr. President.

OLIVIA

What do you want from us, General?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Mr. President, no doubt you already know what has happened…

FITZ

You have set in motion a coup to overthrow the Caledonian monarchy. What has happened to King Richard?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

No need to worry, Mr. President. King Richard, or the soon-to-be former King Richard is alive and well at the royal palace. I see no point in shedding blood to achieve my goal. The Caledonians will be less likely to be sway to depose King Richard if I was to start a war. Now, if King Richard is able to mobilize the military to attack me, then I would have no choice but to respond to the aggression. But I would prefer to use the act of persuasion to have the Caledonians to remove King Richard from the throne. Which is where you and Ms. Pope are come into my plans.

OLIVIA

Plans?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Mr. President, since I have you, no doubt your government will want you returned safely. That will be case so long as the US government will not intervene to prevent the coup. And you, Ms. Pope, will be my voice of persuasion to the Caledonian public to depose King Richard. Ms. Pope, thank you so much for setting in motion the chain of events to allow me to reclaim my glory as a Caledonian leader. No doubt the two of you must be starving since it has been hours since you last ate. I have brought food. The food is perfectly safe.

 _ **General walks to the table where the food tray is set. He pours himself a cup of coffee and drinks it while eating a bread roll.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

See. Enjoy your meal.

 _ **General sets the coffee cup down and exits the bunker.**_

 _ **After the General leaves the bunker, Olivia and Fitz look at each other before sitting down at the table to eat.**_

OLIVIA

Fitz, what did the General mean about me setting in the motion the chain of events?

 _ **Fitz pretends he didn't hear Olivia's question and continues to eat.**_

OLIVIA

Fitz! What did the General mean?

 _ **Fitz swallows before answering.**_

FITZ

When King Richard ascended to the throne, he didn't have a strong base of support.

OLIVIA

What do you mean?

FITZ

While most of the European monarchies are ceremonial where the monarch has no or little political power, Caledonia falls into the category of being an executive constitutional monarchy where the monarch has tremendous executive power. A Caledonian monarch has veto power over laws that are passed by the Caledonian Parliament and can push the Parliament to have laws passed. Regardless of how you feel about the former Queen Isabel concerning the Princess Emily incident, Isabel held the power of the crown and government with respect and trust amongst her people. However, the Caledonians see King Richard as a clueless immature entitled brat.

OLIVIA

Are you trying to say that when I got the King to force his mother to abdicate because of Princess Emily's murder, I ended up ruining a country…

FITZ

No. The abdication aside, King Richard also made a number of mistakes when he became king, least of which were exiling his mother to the European continent and dismissing long-standing advisors who served under his mother and bringing in inexperienced advisors who haven't served him well. Had he not done those specific things, he may have been in a better place to govern.

OLIVIA

But, if Isabel hadn't abdicated…

FITZ

We don't know what would have happened. The Caledonian monarchy could have still have been deposed if information about Princess Emily's murder became public.

OLIVIA

Do you think the Caledonians would do better if General Fortesque took over?

FITZ

I don't know. The General fell out favor with the armed forces and has been living in exile. For him to gain enough support for him to build a militia to execute a coup would mean he has resources to do this. The question is where did he get the resources to do it. He may end up being a puppet leader dictated by an external power. If that's the case, Caledonians may be worse off.

Page 18

 **INT. ROWAN'S HOME**

 _ **Rowan is sitting in front of a computer. Rowan's cell phone rings.**_

 **INT. HOTEL ROOM**

 _ **Jake is on the phone.**_

 **INTERCUT BETWEEN ROWAN AND JAKE**

ROWAN

Jake.

JAKE

There is nothing in France on the General. He went to Germany next. I'll head over there.

ROWAN

No. More likely he was contacted when he was living in Italy which is where he had been living for the past couple of years. You need to go to Italy. I will send you the information on the cities that he spent time in.

JAKE

Will do.

 **INT. BUNKER**

Olivia is lying on the bed and has dozed off. Fitz is sitting at the table but then gets up to pace around the room. While he is pacing, he glances towards Olivia.

 _ **INTERCUT**_

Olivia dozing.

Images Olivia's previous kidnapping.

Images of Olivia and Fitz during happier times.

Images of Olivia and Fitz in Vermont.

Image of Olivia and Fitz on the campaign trail bus and her saying his name the first time.

OLIVIA

(whisper)

Fitz…Fitz.

 _ **Fitz comes to the bed and sits next to her.**_

FITZ

(stroking Olivia's hair)

Liv…Livie…what is it?

 _ **Olivia awakens.**_

OLIVIA

I was just dreaming.

FITZ

Is being locked up bringing up memories from the kidnapping?

OLIVIA

(sitting up)

A little bit. At the least the bunker is clean and we have been given proper food.

 _ **Fitz takes Olivia in his arms and holds her.**_

OLIVIA

Do you think people know that we have been taken?

FITZ

Yes. An unaccounted POTUS triggers alarms. Even though it's 1AM in DC, Susan and Cyrus are probably working with the security and intelligence teams on to trying find out who took us and where we are.

 _ **Olivia stiffens in Fitz's arms.**_

FITZ

What is it, Livie?

OLIVIA

(pulling away from Fitz slightly)

My father.

FITZ

Your father? What about your father?

OLIVIA

He sent Huck and Charlie to keep an eye on me. He was worried that something was going to happen to me while I was in Caledonia.

FITZ

If that's the case, the White House will know where we are.

EXT. ABANDON MILITARY BASE

 _ **Huck and Charlie, both dressed in black, quietly approach the outside gate of the abandon military base. They quickly scan through the gate of the military base and observe the movement going on the base. They see General Fortesque with his militia. Huck and Charlie nod to each other and they work on approaching the military base unnoticed.**_

Page 22

 **INT. CIA BUILDING**

 _ **Cyrus and Susan walking in the hallway of the CIA building. They are escorted by Secret Service agents.**_

SUSAN

Cyrus, why are we here at the CIA building?

CYRUS

I received a phone call from the CIA Director that they have received information on where the President and Olivia are being held.

SUSAN

Then why are we aren't meeting in the Sit Room with the Joint Chiefs, the security and intelligence teams discussing this?

CYRUS

It's through a backdoor channel.

SUSAN

Backdoor channel? Can we trust it?

 _ **Cyrus and Susan enter a CIA briefing room. The CIA Director and his/her team along with Rowan are there.**_

CYRUS

Madam Vice President, may I introduce you to Mr. Rowan Pope, Olivia Pope's father.

ROWAN

Madam Vice President.

SUSAN

You're the backdoor channel, Mr. Pope?

ROWAN

I am.

CYRUS

Madam Vice President, at this point, all you need to know about Mr. Pope is that he had been on retainer with the US government.

SUSAN

I see.

CYRUS

Rowan, you have information on the President and Olivia?

Page 26

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

 _ **Cyrus and Susan have returned from their meeting with the CIA and Rowan. They see Abby directs her to Cyrus's office and closes the door behind them.**_

ABBY

It's 9AM in Caledonia and I have been monitoring their media outlets. Homeland Security is right about there not being a huge outlet which is good for us. The royal palace has managed to keep information about last night attack under wraps.

SUSAN

That's good but it's a miracle. How did the palace manage to hide the fact there were injured palace guards, Secret Service agents, and snipers? Wouldn't they need to go to hospitals for care?

ABBY

I asked Homeland Security about it. It seems that the Caledonian royal physician called in favors from colleagues and asked them come to the palace to provide care. The palace has turned into a makeshift hospital. Last night attack on the palace is just as a PR nightmare for King Richard as it for us. For us, we have a missing President. For King Richard, the attack would be the best example as to why he shouldn't be king. To have the most powerful leader in the world get taken while you are hosting his visit doesn't help to build public confidence. Especially, if it was disloyal staff members who helped to perpetrate the abduction.

SUSAN

So keeping it quiet for the time being is a win-win situation.

ABBY

Yes.

(pause)

Madam Vice President, Cyrus, the White House press corps is due to come in a few hours. Are we any closer in finding the President and Olivia?

CYRUS

We have some good news on that front, Red. We have proof that the President and Olivia are alive and we know where they are being held.

ABBY

Great! Are we sending Special Forces, Navy SEALS, or whatever military group to rescue them?

SUSAN

The CIA and Joint Chiefs are coordinating a rescue operation. We'll get a debriefing from them in an hour.

 _ **There is a knock on the door.**_

CYRUS

Come in.

 _ **David enters and greets them. Susan tries to hide her excitement of seeing him. Abby excuses herself and leaves the room.**_

CYRUS

David, you're burning the midnight oil over at Justice.

DAVID

I have been looking into US connections to the Caledonian palace attack. From what I gathered is that US companies have been formed to purchase the weapons used for the attack…

SUSAN

How did the weapons end up in Caledonia?

DAVID

That's what I am trying to figure out. Transporting weapons out of the country requires reams of paperwork that make a Congressional bill look like a 25 page term paper. More likely it involved illegal transfers.

CYRUS

Were Americans involved in financing these companies to purchase the weapons?

DAVID

I'm working on the money trail but there seems to be an international connection. It's going to take some time to work through the various leads. So, are we going to be able to get the President and Olivia Pope back before the media gets wind about the attack and starts asking questions about where was the President during the attack?

CYRUS

Believe it or not, news about the attack on the royal palace has not surfaced. There is still the situation as to when the General will make his move on the coup. If he initiates the coup while he still has the President and Olivia and informs the world that he has taken them, and if the media wants the timeline as to when the President and Olivia was taken, we will be facing public censure for the not telling the world sooner.

DAVID

Just remember, public censure for not telling sooner will be the better option than lying about the timeline. The fallout of the public censure will be resignation for all of us but that still better than facing criminal charges for lying.

Page 28

 **INT. SIT ROOM**

 _ **Cyrus, Susan,**_ _ **The Joint Chiefs of Staff, Secretary of State, CIA Director, NSA Director, Homeland Security Secretary, and Head of Secret Service are reviewing the proposed plan to rescue Olivia and Fitz.**_

CYRUS

What's the likelihood of us getting the President and Olivia back alive?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Best case scenario - 50%.

SUSAN

50% is the best you can come up with getting the President and Olivia back alive? Since I'm not military, can you explain to me why it's only 50%?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

We are sending in small tactical teams into Caledonia for the search and rescue operation. Based on the intelligence that we received, we will be outnumbered. It is a question of us disarming enough members of the militia for us to conduct the search of the premise to locate the President and Ms. Pope in the bunker. The President and Ms. Pope being kept in a bunker is the safest place for them to be, especially when we try to disarm the militia. However, it will take time for us to get to them and during that time, the General's militia could launch a counter-attack on us as we try to get the President and Ms. Pope out.

SUSAN

Is there anything we can do to improve the odds? Let's say if the President and Olivia were out in the open where the tactical and rescue teams can get to them quickly, would it save time?

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Having them out in the open would be more dangerous when the shooting starts as we are trying to disarm the militia. They could get hit in the crossfire. Madam Vice President, do I have the go ahead to launch Operation Falcon?

SUSAN

Go.

Page 30

 **INT. ROOM**

 _ **Olivia is escorted into the room where the General is waiting for her.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Ms. Pope, I hope the arrangements in the bunker have been adequate for you. I wanted you to be comfortable in light of your past experience.

OLIVIA

My past experience?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Your previous abduction.

OLIVIA

How do know about it?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

I have my sources.

 _ **The General hands Olivia a piece of paper.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Now, Ms. Pope, this is the statement that I wish you to make to the Caledonian public on television at 1PM this afternoon.

 _ **Olivia reads the paper.**_

OLIVIA

General, I'm not going to make that statement on television.

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Why not? Are there inaccuracies in the statement?

OLIVIA

No. In fact, how did you get the information?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

As I said before, I have my sources, Ms. Pope. Ms. Pope, you will make this statement or else…

OLIVIA

Or else what, General?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

I heard that the black market auction value for you was 2 billion US dollars…

OLIVIA

How did you know about the auction?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

As I said before, Ms. Pope, I have my sources. I'm sure the price of the US President would be worth at least that much or perhaps even more. Maybe the value of the President of the United States would be priceless…

OLIVIA

What are you saying?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Ms. Pope, if you choose not to make the televised statement, today will be the last day you will see the President. No doubt there are certain countries that would love to have the President of the United States…

OLIVIA

You wouldn't?!

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Ms. Pope, why don't I give you some time to think about your choice?

 _ **General Fortesque motioned for an armed individual in black to escort Olivia back to the bunker.**_


	17. Episode 16 Cast Read Through III

**INT. BUNKER**

 _ **Fitz is pacing inside the bunker. The bunker's door opens and Olivia enters.**_

FITZ

Are you all right?

OLIVIA

(upset)

The General wants me to make a public statement on Caledonian television at 1PM about the Princess Emily's incident. He said that if I didn't, he would turn you over to a rogue state.

 _ **Olivia starts to pace.**_

OLIVIA

(slightly hysterical)

He also knows about my kidnapping and the black market auction for me. How does he know all of this?

FITZ

Liv…

 _ **Before Fitz can finish his sentence, armed individuals in black enter the bunker.**_

ARMED INDIVIDUAL #1

Mr. President, the General wants to see you.

OLIVIA

Where are you taking the President?

ARMED INDIVIDUAL #1

We are taking the President to the General, Ms. Pope.

OLIVIA

I am going with him…

ARMED INDIVIDUAL #1

You are staying here, Ms. Pope.

 _ **Two large armed men in black stand to block Olivia while Fitz is escorted out of the bunker.**_

 **INT. ROOM**

 _ **Fitz is escorted to the same room where Olivia met with the General.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Mr. President, it is time for you to call your people in DC.

 _ **Fitz is handed a burner cell phone to make the call.**_

Page 34

 **INT. SIT ROOM**

 _ **Cyrus, Susan, The Joint Chiefs of Staff, Secretary of State, CIA Director, NSA Director, Homeland Security Secretary, and Head of Secret Service sitting at the table. There is a flurry of activity. A telephone rings and Cyrus answers.**_

CYRUS

Yes?

(pause)

What?! Yes, put him through!

(pause)

The President is on the phone!

 _ **The flurry of activity stops and everyone is waiting for the President's call to put through the Sit Room.**_

 **INTERCUT**

Fitz and the General with cell phone on speaker.

Everyone in the Sit Room.

FITZ

Cyrus?

CYRUS

Yes, Mr. President. I am happy to hear your voice.

FITZ

It's good to hear your voice, Cyrus. Is the Vice President with you?

SUSAN

I'm here, Mr. President.

FITZ

Madam Vice President, Cyrus, I am here with General Alexander Fortesque on speaker phone. General Fortesque is planning a coup against King Richard. I have given him the assurance that we will not interfere with the coup. With the assurance, I will be returned safely.

SUSAN

Understood, Mr. President.

CYRUS

Is Olivia all right?

FITZ

She's fine.

SUSAN

(casually)

Mr. President, Cyrus and I have been working with Congress on the housing bill in your absence. We need to get back to Senate and House leadership at 1PM so that we don't arouse suspicion that something is wrong. We are going to have a problem with the bill. We only have the half votes in the Senate and the House Democrats will probably out outnumber us. Do you still want to take the chance with the vote? Or do you want to put the bill back in conference and open it up for discussion.

FITZ

Put it back to conference. The alternative is that we can also move our resources and the let the bill die. I will let you and Cyrus make the call.

SUSAN

Did you say we should move our resources and the let the bill die?

FITZ

Yes, Madam Vice President. We may need to cut our losses. Cyrus, however, before we cut our losses, use your backdoor channels to Senate and House leadership to let them know that we are willing to let the housing bill die but the communications bill has to be passed in exchange. The communication bill has to be passed. All right, Cyrus?

CYRUS

I understand, Mr. President.

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Madam Vice President, you have received your instructions from the President about no interference.

SUSAN

I have. When will you return the President and Ms. Pope to us?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

As soon as I see fit.

 _ **The call ends. The General motions for the armed individuals to escort Fitz back to the bunker.**_

 **INT. SIT ROOM**

SUSAN

Admiral, we have a problem. The President just informed me in code that there is a possibility that he going to handed over to a rogue nation…

 _ **The Chair of the Joint Chiefs and members of the security and intelligence teams are picking up phones and calling.**_

SUSAN

Cyrus, the President said that should he be handed over, we will need to…

CYRUS

I know.

SUSAN

Cyrus, the President's message to you about the backdoor channel and communication bill refers to Olivia Pope. Even if we have to sacrifice the President, we have to save Olivia. He wants you to contact her father to do it.

Page 37

 **INT. BUNKER**

 _ **Olivia is frantically pacing in the room. The door opens and Fitz enters. She runs to him and embraces him.**_

OLIVIA

I thought the General took you away because I had already told him no when I met with him. What happened?

FITZ

The General had me call Susan and Cyrus to tell them not to back King Richard should he ask for help when the General initiates his plans for the coup. Livie, during the call, Susan got a message to me telling me that a rescue team is being sent. However, they are not arriving until 1PM and there is a 50% chance we won't make it out alive.

OLIVIA

(pulling away from Fitz)

I'm supposed to give that televised statement at 1PM. We need to buy time even with the 50% chance of survival.

FITZ

I know.

(pauses to think for a moment)

Livie, can you be Olivia Pope?

OLIVIA

What are you talking about? I am Olivia Pope.

FITZ

I mean Olivia Pope, gladiator for General Fortesque. General Fortesque's coup fixer. Make him the next ruler of Caledonia…

 _ **Olivia gives Fitz "what are you talking about look" but a moment later she changes it to "I got it."**_

 **INT. ROOM**

 _ **Olivia enters the room where she has met with General Fortesque previously.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Have you reconsidered your position about giving the televised statement?

OLIVIA

No, General.

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Then Ms. Pope, I will let you say your good bye to the President…

OLIVIA

(forcefully)

General, do you want to be the next ruler of Caledonia? Yes or No?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

(slightly taken aback)

Yes.

OLIVIA

Then you will need to do it my way. However, before I begin, I will need a change of clothes. I can't be your coup fixer while wearing a cocktail dress.

 _ **Olivia changes into a dark pullover sweater and a pair of dark slacks.**_

 **INTERCUT**

OLIVIA

First, if you are going take over Caledonia, using me to give a televised statement about Princess Emily is not going to work. All it does to let the Caledonians know that the late Princess was unfaithful and the former Queen had her murdered. You simply coming in to take over won't make you the Caledonians their ruler. As you said before, you would prefer not to cause as war as the means for you to become their ruler and this is noble of you but Caledonians need to why they should allow you to take charge.

OLIVIA

So, you need to win the hearts and minds of the Caledonians by letting them know you should be the rightful leader in spite of the course of action you took. They have to accept the coup as the best course of action to benefit Caledonia. This means you will need to give a statement to the Caledonians to explain why the coup is a good thing to happen to Caledonia and why they should accept you as their leader.

 _ **Olivia is working with the General on preparing his statement and rehearsing it with him.**_

OLIVIA

However, on the world's stage, your coup is seen for what it is – an illegitimate power grab. You need to legitimatize the coup. In order to do that, you will need a world leader to support your coup.

 _ **Fitz is brought into the room to meet with the General and Olivia.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Mr. President, I will need you to appear on Caledonian television to support my claim to be Caledonia's ruler.

FITZ

You are asking me to legitimatize a coup? Have you lost your mind?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

Not at all, President Grant. The best way for the coup to be considered legitimate is for a world leader to say "yes" to it. And who better to do this than the most powerful leader in the world. I am prepared to offer you incentives…

FITZ

Incentives?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

The naval bases that your government wants.

(pause)

There is also the matter of your presidential legacy. I wonder how your people would feel if they were to find out that their President was elected through fraud the first time. And with your re-election, what the Americans thought was a tragic unfortunate death of your son was actual premediated murder which nonetheless prompted your people to be swayed in sympathy for you and ultimately securing your victory. And not least of all, your hand in the death of a United States Supreme Court Justice…

OLIVIA

How do you know all of this?!

GENERAL FORTESQUE

As I said before Ms. Pope, I have my sources. President Grant, both you and I share something in common – destinies once filled with greatness but now tarnished. What is left for me is to find redemption through restoring Caledonia as a great country by becoming its ruler so that my legacy is not left in ashes. No doubt you will want to do all you can to preserve what is remaining of your legacy.

FITZ

My endorsement of your coup will not preserve my presidential legacy despite the threat of your disclosure.

GENERAL FORTESQUE

I'm sure the threat of handing you over to a country that is against American interests will make no impact on you as you are prepare to take to sacrifice your life for your country. However, if I was take action that could harm Ms. Pope…

 _ **Fitz stiffens when he hears the General's threat.**_

GENERAL FORTESQUE

I see I have struck a chord that may make you to reconsider. President Grant, I will make a gentlemen's agreement with you. As soon as you endorse my coup on television, I will have a plane transport Ms. Pope immediately out of Caledonia to the European continent and she will make her way back to the United States safely.

OLIVIA

I'm not leaving without the President…

FITZ

(firmly)

I will do it. But I will need a clean suit and shirt before I go on television. I need to look presentable.

 **INT. ABBY'S OFFICE**

 _ **Cyrus enters Abby's office.**_

CYRUS

Red, the Chair of the Joint Chiefs has learned that the Caledonian military forces have decided to support King Richard and they are mobilizing to disarm General Fortesque's militia.

ABBY

That's good news, right?

CYRUS

Well, our military guys are coordinating with the field officers in the Caledonian Royal Army to avoid the situation of them shooting at our guys as they rescue the President and Olivia.

ABBY

Why does that sound worse that it does?

CYRUS

With the Caledonians military going in, they can provide extra support to the tactical and rescue teams as they get the President and Olivia out but it doesn't make the rescue mission any more safer for the President and Olivia with all those bullets flying around. Red, we need to prepare for the media blitz once the Caledonian Royal Army starts rolling in. When the Caledonian media starts covering the story, the world media is going to be all over the story.

ABBY

If our military can get the President out just as the Caledonian military is going in, we can spin it on our end that the President got out before the fighting started to stop the coup. We could dodge the bullet about the President being abducted. And we can leave Olivia out of the story so to avoid the media frenzy about the President and Olivia being together.

CYRUS

We could say that the decision to bring in US military to get the President out was as an extra security measure while the rest of the US delegation was flown on Air Force One to Germany.

All right, Red, why don't you start working on the story that we are going to tell the media and the American public?

Page 40

 **INT. ROOM**

 _ **There is a clothing rack filled with suits and shirts hanging on the rack. Fitz has changed into a new shirt and a pair of suit pants. He is going through a selection of ties. Olivia enters the room.**_

FITZ

I'm surprised in how quickly the General was able to get a selection of suits, shirts, and ties for me to choose.

OLIVIA

He was able to because of one of his militia guys owns a men's clothing store in the town center. Sort of Caledonia's equivalent of Brooks Brothers.

 _ **Fitz selects a tie and starts to tie it around his shirt collar.**_

OLIVIA

No. That's not right.

 _ **Olivia goes through the tie collection and picks another tie. Fitz removes the tie around his shirt collar and Olivia starts to tie the new tie around his shirt collar.**_

FITZ

Livie, your hands are shaking.

OLIVIA

Only because any minute now, the calvary will come busting into the place and there will be bullets flying over all over us.

 _ **Fitz covers Olivia hands with his hands.**_

FITZ

Livie, no matter what happens, always remember that I love you, ok?

 _ **Olivia swallows before speaking.**_

OLIVIA

Fitz, there is something that I need to tell you. That night, when I missed the holiday dinner party… the reason why I missed the party was because…

 _ **Fitz drops his hands.**_

FITZ

Olivia, I know.

OLIVIA

You know? You know what?

FITZ

I know where you went that night. I had the logs of the Secret Service agents that were assigned to your detail checked.

 _ **As Fitz is telling Olivia, flashbacks show how Fitz learns that Olivia went to an abortion clinic.**_

FITZ

You went to a clinic that night. A clinic that performs…

 _ **Before Fitz can finish his sentence, the General enters the room.**_

GENERAL

President Grant, we are ready to leave for the television station.

 _ **Fitz grabs the suit blazer and puts it on. Fitz, General Fortesque, and Olivia exit the room and walk down a hallway.**_

 **INT. HALLWAY**

FITZ

So, General, are we simply going into the television station and taking it over?

GENERAL FORTESQUE

I will persuade the television station to let us use it for our broadcast.

Page 43

 **EXT. DAY**

 _ **They exit a building with the armed militia. As they walk towards to cars and military transport trucks, shots are fired. At the same time, armored vehicles enter into the military base. Gunfire is exchanged between the General's militia, Caledonian soldiers, and the US tactical and rescue forces. As Fitz pulls Olivia down to shield her from the gunfire, he is shot.**_


	18. Episode 16 Cast Read Through IV

**INT. HOSPITAL ROOM**

 _ **Fitz is lying on a hospital bed. He opens his eyes and sees Cyrus.**_

CYRUS

(with a smile)

Mr. President, you're awake.

(pause)

You are back in the US at the Naval Hospital in Bethesda.

FITZ

Cyrus. Where's Olivia? Is she ok?

CYRUS

She's fine, sir. She's outside. I'll go get her.

 _ **Cyrus steps outside the room and returns with Olivia.**_

OLIVIA

Hi.

FITZ

Hi.

 **INT. ABBY'S OFFICE**

 _ **Abby is watching the TV. King Richard is giving a statement at the Caledonian royal palace.**_

KING RICHARD

…The Caledonian military forces successfully subdued attempts by the former General Alexander Fortesque to initiate a coup against the Caledonian monarchy. While additional details of the General's plan will be released as more information becomes available through our investigation, I need to credit the efforts of President Fitzgerald Grant of the United States in helping to foil General Fortesque's plan. When we learned of General Fortesque's plan, to ensure the safety of his delegation, his delegation was flown to the US Ramstein Air Base in Germany while the President remained with his security detail to help monitor the situation. Key members of the United States government were informed of the situation. However, due to protecting the national security interests of Caledonia and to ensure the safety of the President, as well as protecting the US's national security interests, a decision was made to delay informing the public of the political threat in Caledonia.

(pause)

The General sent word to me that he was willing to broker an arrange for me to step down as King peacefully and with President Grant as the broker of the arrangement. Before the President met with the General, he and I strategized a plan on subduing the General and the militia which focused building political and military support for me. While President Grant met with General Fortesque at his base, I worked on coordinating efforts with the Caledonian military to overtake the General's militia and consulted with political advisors who served during my mother's reign. The US military was also brought to provide support with the situation and to provide additional protection for the President. With much regret, the President and his security detail were injured during the course of engaging with the General's militia…

 _ **Abby's office phone rings.**_

ABBY

Abby Whelan.

 **INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

 _ **Cyrus in on his cell phone.**_

 **INTERCUT ABBY and CYRUS**

CYRUS

It's me, Red. Are you watching King Richard's statement from Caledonian? Both our countries are dodging the matter of the President being abducted and the royal palace has come up with a spin that fills in the holes and discrepancies. Not to mention, they are giving the President credit in helping to take down the General!

ABBY

I know. It's great. We are going with their story as the official story. I'm presuming there was some coordination with our State Department and the security and intelligence teams to make the story believable. But, I'm surprise that the King isn't take full credit for taking down the General. Wouldn't that help him with his people?

CYRUS

His people aren't going to believe that he was able to do it and this is actually true. Before the King went on air, the King's Chief of Staff called me to tell me that the President did help the King outlined various game plans should Caledonia face a republican revolution during the meeting they had about the naval bases. The remaining loyal members of the King's staff and the government are eternally grateful to the President for providing advice to the King. The King has asked his mother to return to Caledonia so to mentor him as a monarch so to avoid another revolution. That was something that the President suggested King Richard to do.

ABBY

Speaking of the President, how is he doing?

CYRUS

He is doing well. The doctors think he can be discharged in a few days. The President got lucky.

ABBY

Is Olivia visiting him? I just need to know in case the press has sightings of her coming in and out of the hospital.

CYRUS

She was here earlier but left before the press camped outside. There is pressing swarming now that the story has broken and the President is here at the Naval Hospital. I think there is something going on with those two. When I was in the room with them, it felt like there was an elephant in the room.

ABBY

There probably is. Normally, he gently probes me about her but he hasn't recently. Well, maybe the two of them being together in Caledonia might help them to get start talking.

Page 45

 **INT. OPA OFFICE**

 _ **Olivia exits out of her personal office into the staff conference area. Quinn and Marcus are sitting at the conference table going over some papers.**_

MARCUS

How did King Richard take the news about the woman he was interested in had a connection to the militia that was trying to overthrow him?

OLIVIA

He already knew by the time I called him. He is trying to decide what to do.

QUINN

What do you mean?

OLIVIA

While some of the members of the militia, including the General, were killed during the fight with the military, with the surviving members, the government is deciding on whether to offer amnesty instead of putting them in prison for treason. The King knows the reason why people were drawn to joining the General's militia was because he was doing lousy job as king. If people are offered amnesty, it allows for healing and rebuilding. I guess if this woman got amnesty, she wouldn't be going to prison and they could start over, I suppose.

MARCUS

That would only work if she was in love with him.

OLIVIA

You are right about that.

QUINN

Supposing she does love him, could the King really forgive her for betraying him? I'm presuming she used information she obtained while being his girlfriend to support the General and initiating the coup.

OLIVIA

Well, someone once told me that love allows for forgiveness.

QUINN

Do you actually believe that, Liv?

OLIVIA

I hope so.

Page 47

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE MESS KITCHEN**

 _ **Mellie is sitting at the table. Cyrus walks in and joins her at the table.**_

CYRUS

Mellie.

MELLIE

Cyrus, what's going on? You didn't give me any details other than telling me that I needed to show up for this meeting. I need to get back to the Capitol. I'm working on a bill right now…

CYRUS

I don't have any specifics. Fitz told me that we all needed to have a meeting together and to schedule it. And we needed to meet someplace discreet.

MELLIE

Where is he?

CYRUS

Today is his full day back at the Oval after the Caledonia incident so he is slowly catching up. Right now, he's on a call with the Prime Minister of Australia. As soon he is done, he will be joining us.

MELLIE

So, it is just the three of us?

CYRUS

No. There's someone else.

MELLIE

Who?

 _ **Olivia enters the kitchen and joins Mellie and Cyrus at the table. They all greet each other.**_

MELLIE

This feels like déjà vu, when we had that meeting about Defiance and the Cytron card. Olivia, do you know what this meeting is about? Fitz tells you everything.

OLIVIA

I don't.

 _ **Mellie and Cyrus exchange glances. A moment later, Fitz walks into the kitchen and joins them at the table.**_

MELLIE

Fitz, how are you feeling?

FITZ

I'm fine, Mellie. Thank you for asking.

(pause)

The reason why I called this meeting is that there is a terrorist threat focused on taking down governments around the world. Those involve with the terrorist threat have learned of secrets that will destroy leaders and government institutions. This means they know about us and what we have done.

CYRUS

(slightly alarmed)

What do you mean, sir?

FITZ

They know about Defiance and its casualties, Operation Remington, what happened to Jerry, Andrew Nichols and West Angola, the cover-up of Daniel Douglas murder and God knows what else. Just because we thought we had hidden them, it doesn't mean there aren't individuals and groups with enough resources that can uncover them and destroy us.

OLIVIA

If they have this information, why haven't they used it?

FITZ

We believe it's a question of timing.

MELLIE

We?

FITZ

The G7 leaders and our respective security and intelligence teams. The G7 leadership is working together on identifying who or what the source is, and what their ultimate goal is.

(pause)

There is also danger that we face with our individual safety. We have great value to these people with what we know with secrets and cover-ups. The bright side is that whoever or whatever the source is, we are worth more being alive. However, there is a strong possibility that we could be taken or someone close to us can be taken so this information can be obtained.

(pause)

Mellie, I have already arranged for extra protection for Karen and Teddy. As a sitting Senator, you have access to protection from the US Capitol Police when you at the Capitol but I have asked Secret Service to coordinate with the Capitol Police for you to have protection when you are not at the Capitol.

(pause)

Cyrus, I have already arranged for a security detail for you, and arranged for protection for Michael and Ella. You should let Michael know about the protection so that he isn't spooked by it. I am also arranging protection for Abby. Abby has knowledge about things as a result of her during her time working at OPA and here at the White House. There is also Elizabeth North as the result of her involvement with Andrew Nichols and West Angola and whatever else she has picked up during her time here in the White House.

(pause)

Olivia, I know you don't like having a security detail so I won't impose one on you. If you want one, just ask. But you and your team need to be careful as you go about doing OPA business.

(pause)

That's it. I have to get to back to the Oval for another meeting. Cyrus?

CYRUS

Yes, sir.

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus get up from their chairs.**_

MELLIE

Fitz…Thank you.

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus start to walk out of the kitchen with Mellie following behind them. Olivia is still sitting in her chair.**_

Page 50

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

 _ **Fitz is standing as Cyrus ushers Rowan, Jake, Huck, and Charlie into the office. Cyrus exits.**_

FITZ

Thank you for coming. Before I start, I want to say thank you for your work in getting Olivia and me back.

(pause)

Rowan has briefed all of you of the new mission that all of you are being asked to undertake.

JAKE

Mr. President, are we resurrecting B6-13 for this mission?

FITZ

(emphatically)

No. There is no B6-13. All of you are being asked to undertake this mission because all of you are our country's best trained agents and for this mission, our country needs the best. We are dealing with a terrorist source that is not focused on physical destruction but on the destruction of institutions that underlie our governments and economies which are the foundation of our societies.

(pause)

Jake, the intelligence that you found concerning the General and who or what funded his failed coup already suggests a complex international network is at work in fueling the destruction. Rowan and I have met and we have prioritized the leads that need to be followed up.

HUCK

Mr. President, will we be reporting to you or to Command?

FITZ

Both of us. Rowan will oversee the day to day activities but he and I will be in daily communication on what is happening. Your reports will be seen by both of us.

CHARLIE

As a practical matter, how much license do we have, sir? Can we…?

FITZ

You are asking if you have the license to kill in order to obtain the information we need.

ROWAN

That's something the President and I will need to decide.

FITZ

Gentlemen, thank you for your service to your country. Rowan has your assignments.

 _ **Jake, Huck, and Charlie exit the Oval while Rowan remains behind.**_

ROWAN

Mr. President, I want to say thank you for what you did for Olivia.

FITZ

No need.

(pause)

Rowan, since we need to work together, I would suggest that we call a truce.

ROWAN

I agree. Good night, Mr. President.

FITZ

Good night, Rowan.

 _ **Rowan exits the Oval. Cyrus enters a moment later.**_

CYRUS

Mr. President, I have the Vice President outside.

 _ **Cyrus opens the door and Susan enters. Cyrus exits.**_

FITZ

Susan, I want to say thank you for your hard work in getting Olivia and me back.

SUSAN

My pleasure, Mr. President. But I did have a lot of help in making it happen.

FITZ

(with a smile)

Of course. Cyrus told me that you did a great job. He also told me about the Commerce Secretary comment about Olivia and me slipping away and you told the cabinet secretaries if they weren't inclined to be loyal to me, then they should resign.

SUSAN

I'm sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I hope you aren't going to fire me for…

FITZ

I'm not going to fire you and if the cabinet secretaries do submit their resignations, so be it. I have learned that it is easier to replace a cabinet secretary than it is to find a good Vice President. Good night, Susan. No doubt you want to get home and spend time with Casey.

SUSAN

Yes, I do. Good night, President.

 _ **Susan exits and Cyrus enters.**_

CYRUS

We are done for the evening, Mr. President.

FITZ

Good. I have an early morning conference call with the G7 leaders. After that, why don't we meet in Oval for coffee? I'll have the pastry chef make a fresh batch of cinnamon doughnuts for us. We can have them with my fruit and yogurt.

CYRUS

I look forward to it. Are you going up to the Residence?

FITZ

Not yet. I have a number briefing reports to go over before tomorrow's conference call. Good night, Cyrus.

CYRUS

Good night, Mr. President.

 _ **Cyrus exits and leaves Fitz sitting on the sofa in the Oval reading briefing reports. Some time passes and Olivia enters. Fitz looks up from the report and sees Olivia.**_

FITZ

Liv, what are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago.

OLIVIA

I was with Abby in her office. Just catching up with her. How are you feeling? You should be taking it easy.

FITZ

(getting up from the sofa)

I'm fine. And you know me, I'm stubborn. Did you need something?

OLIVIA

We never finished our conversation. The one that we sort of started before…

FITZ

First thing first, I want to say sorry for the horrible fight we that night of the holiday dinner party. I said things that were inappropriate and mean. I was so angry that you weren't there. It meant so much for me to have you there. We weren't some dirty secret anymore that needed to be hidden away and finally getting to spend Christmas together after all these years of waiting.

(pause)

Liv, the truth is I don't think I'm ready to have that conversation with you. I confess I'm coward. I can't even say the word that needs to be said. As the President of the United States, a lawyer, and a citizen, I know you have the legal right and it's a protected right. But as the father, I am at a different mindset. I guess you must have thought we were too broken to fix for you not to want to tell me about the baby. Our baby.

(pause)

I always thought we both wanted the same thing, to be married and to have a family. Maybe at one point you did want those things with me but something changed. I probably waited too long to divorce Mellie and left you hanging with nothing to hold onto other than my promises. I'm so sorry that I made you unhappy for you not to want Vermont anymore – us, kids, and growing old together.

(pause)

And the jam part was the metaphor about us being a normal couple, not the President of the United States and DC's top fixer, nor the most powerful man and the most powerful woman in the world. Just Fitz and Olivia Grant, or rather Fitz Grant and Olivia Pope, since you didn't want to change your name. Two people in love and building a life together.

OLIVIA

Fitz, I…

FITZ

Livie, you don't need to say anything. If you want something else, that ok. I just want you to be happy. That is what is important to me.

 _ **Fitz crosses over to Olivia and kisses her forehead and holds her. He then breaks away.**_

FITZ

(with a deep sigh)

I need to get back to work, Liv. I have to get through these briefing reports before an early morning conference call with the G7 leaders.

OLIVIA

I understand.

 _ **Olivia exits the Oval.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

 _ **Olivia is wearing a robe and sitting on her sofa. There is a glass of red wine on the end table. A closer view of Olivia's face shows that there are tears on her face.**_

 **Cast and crew proceed to film Episode 16…**

Author's Note:

Dear Fellow Olitz shippers,

Never fear – this is part of the Gladiator Writers' plan of bringing Olivia and Fitz together.

Stay tune for Episode 17 as the Gladiator Writers work through the world of Fitzgerald Grant III groupies, US Constitutional history, and helping Olivia figure out what she wants…


	19. Episode 17 Gladiator Writers Help Olivia

Author's Note:

A part of this chapter is focused on the Gladiator Writers (GWs) working through Olivia's decision about the abortion and how she would explain her decision to Fitz.

I know abortion is a sensitive subject that is highly polarized. I would like think the analysis that the GWs did not place value judgment on Olivia for what happened.

However, the GWs did make value judgment about the world of SP and its creative powers. For those you are big fans of SP, the judgment/assessment isn't flattering.

 **While the cast is busy filming Episode 16 "Legacy" (Part II to Episode 15), the Gladiator Writers (GWs) are at work with Episode 17 "Preserve, Protect, and Defend". They need to set up Episode 17 just right so the Olivia and Fitz will be their road to reconciliation in Episode 18 "Vermont is for Lovers, Too, 2.0".**

 **As part of the set-up the GWs need to "work on" Olivia to help her figure out what she wants and how to explain to Fitz her decision about the baby and the abortion.**

 _The Gladiator Writers (GWs) are having a breakfast meeting in their workroom. Take-away containers and yogurt tubs are scattered on the work table. There is also platter of fresh fruit on the table_

 **Larissa:**

Ok, Steph, since you are our resident shrink, we'll let you have the honors to walk through our therapy session with Olivia Pope.

 _Stephanie gets up from her seat and goes over to a white board. On the board, Mellie and Jake are written on the side._

 **Maggie:**

Why are Mellie and Jake written on the board?

 **Larissa:**

Claire wants to bring something up about Mellie and Jake.

 **Claire:**

I think we should have love interests for Mellie and Jake. Having an unattached Mellie and Jake floating about only creates trouble for Olivia-Fitz. There are fans out there who still want Fitz and Mellie to reconcile and Olivia and Jake to pair off. To quell that, we need to create love interests for Mellie and Jake.

My thought is that we give them love interests that are much better choices for them than Fitz and Olivia.

 _The GWs agree with the suggestion._

 **Larissa:**

When we meet with Kerry and Tony with our rough draft of Episode 17, we propose our suggestion to them.

All right, Steph, take it away.

 **Stephanie:**

So, there are couple of issues we need to work through for Olivia. The big one is the abortion – coming up with a plausible reason that Fitz can accept and willing to forgive. The other, which is related to the abortion issue is "re-creating" Olivia's universe to allow her to accept Vermont or having a "happily ever-after" with Fitz.

Granted, the shit that SP created for Olivia would make it hard for anyone to think about happily ever afters.

 **Georgia:**

Like your father is the head of the country's secret spy organization who is willing to kill without the blink of an eye, which includes the son of the man you love because of some weird jealousy reason…

 **Maggie:**

Or your mother is an international assassin who planned the murder of your lover out of misguided concern…

 **Georgia:**

Not to mention, Rowan/Eli shipped Olivia off to a Swiss boarding school when she was 12 after he faked Maya/Maire's death. The act of sending her away coupled with the "death" of a parent would create abandonment issues…

 **Stephanie:**

In other words, having Rowan/Eli Pope and Maya Pope, aka Marie Wallace as parents would make anyone go over the cliff and create doubt thoughts about being in a committed relationship, getting married and having kids.

 **Claire:**

Or any thoughts in general about being normal, which could include being a wife and mother. Which is why Olivia couldn't answer Fitz's question on what she wants when he planned the do-over proposal and why she rejected the idea of a grand romantic gesture on Fitz's part.

 **Larissa:**

Well, the good news is that Olivia hasn't gone over the cliff but she is at a place where she has given up on Vermont.

So, how do we get Olivia back to a place where she wants Vermont?

 **Stephanie:**

Obviously, Olivia has a lot of parental issues. In real life, she would be going to a therapist to talk about her issues with Dad and Mom.

In theory, we could start having Olivia going a therapist on the show, like what SP did for Addison Montgomery in _Private Practice._ But, I'm not sure if Olivia would be able to go see a therapist, like a regular person. After all, she is DC's top fix and probably the most powerful woman in the world. Her celebrity status could be a challenge for her. She would probably have to have the therapist sign a non-disclosure form, as an addition measure to the standard patient-provider confidentiality forms.

So, in lieu of onscreen therapy, an alternative is therapeutic time between Olivia and the 'rents.

 **Larissa:**

You mean Olivia having it out with Rowan/Eli and Maya/Marie?

 **Stephanie:**

Not necessarily, but rather having Dad and Mom acknowledge they screwed up Olivia.

SP sort of did this in Episode 8 of the season, where Eli has that meeting with Olivia in her office building and tells her that he wasn't the best father in world but that he does love her.

 **Maggie:**

The thing with Rowan/Eli is that he thinks of Olivia as his creation, his genetic property, so there is a certain level of pathology in the father-daughter relationship. That's the reason why he murdered Jerry. Because Fitz "took away" his child, Rowan/Eli had to take his child.

If we are going to have Rowan/Eli play the role of helping Olivia, we would need to address Rowan/Eli's pathology.

Wouldn't this mean that we would have "re-invent" the Rowan/Eli Pope character to make him kinder and gentler.

 **Stephanie:**

No. We could leave Rowan/Eli Pope as who he is but he recognizes that Olivia is unhappy or something is wrong. As a father who loves his daughter, he may allow himself to act on that emotion and do what he can to help Olivia.

Part of the helping could be acknowledging that neither he nor Maya/Marie had given Olivia the right foundation for her think about love, marriage, and family life and let her develop the resources to truly fight for those things.

Rowan/Eli also screwed up Olivia by grooming her to become independent and powerful, which are good things but at the expense of it not being balanced with things are also important, like allowing for vulnerability with the person you love. That feeling of vulnerability does make some people feel that they are not in control, whether be their emotions and/or their actions.

Olivia runs when she starts to feel she is losing control. She regards losing control as something bad. And this could stem back to when she was shipped off to boarding school. At that time, her life was out of control – she "lost" her mother, her father was emotionally unavailable, she lost whatever support system she may have when she goes off to this boarding school in a foreign country.

That's why she has chosen a career as being a fixer – as a fixer, she has to be control, not only to be able to fix the problem but allows her to feel powerful.

That's the reason why Olivia has so much trouble being with Fitz. With Fitz, she is a woman who is passionately and deeply in love, and the idea of being so vulnerable, needy, and dependent on him frightens her. Remember, when she was kidnapped by Andrew Nichols's goons, even though Olivia was imaging Jake coming to rescue her Rambo style, her inner safe place was with Fitz in Vermont.

The SP-written kidnapping just added the need for Olivia to be in control even more. When she was held by the Nichols's goons, she didn't have anyone to count on to keeping her alive. While, she may have known that Fitz, Jake, and her team were doing what they could to get her back, she was completely cut off from her support system and only had to rely on herself.

 **Larissa:**

Ok, we help Olivia embrace the vulnerability of being a woman who is truly and passionately deeply in love. However, the idea of Papa Pope being the medium to do this is still far flung for me. Largely, due to the fact that dear old Daddy Pope hates Fitz. So much so that he murdered Fitz's son.

I could see Rowan helping Jake out to win Olivia or rather, convince Olivia that she should be with Jake, but I can't see him steering Olivia towards Fitz.

 **Stephanie:**

Yeah, Rowan has a lot of issues with Fitz. But as we have discussed on with our own Thursday night post show analysis in the past, this relates to Rowan's own baggage about rich white male privilege.

From our interpretation, Rowan holds the resentment that if he had the same kind of privilege that Fitz had, he would have never squandered it and somehow he would be so much more in life, such as being the President himself, rather than the guy who works for the President, even though being head of the US's secret spy organization is nothing to laugh about. The ironic part of him being Command is he did have more power than POTUS since B6-13 operated without any government oversight.

There is also the part that Rowan had to work for the power and status he has, in contrast to Fitz, who with his Big Gerry's connections and the family wealth, had easy entree to that power and status.

I admit I am not sure on how Fitz squandered his privilege since he is POTUS. Also Fitz wasn't aimlessly wondering around – he got degrees from good schools and served in the military. Unless Fitz is supposed to be the master of the universe based upon his wealth and privilege, in Rowan's eyes, and the last I heard, being the master of the universe isn't an elected office. If Rowan has this pre-occupation with thoughts of being the master of the universe then he is just obsessed about power, and this is another one of his pathologies.

But I think a reason why Rowan is willing to pair Olivia off to Jake is that he can control Jake, or at least he thinks he can. With Fitz, Rowan/Eli knows he can play him, especially, if he catches Fitz in a weak moment, such as when Jerry was murdered and Fitz was hell bent on catching the person who did it but when Fitz has his game on, he is a challenge to Rowan/Eli.

 **Claire:**

But another perspective to Rowan/Eli's issue with Fitz is that he sees Fitz as being "soft" or "weak" and not being enough of a man for his daughter. In contrast to Jake, who he trained to be one his agent, he feels that Jake is "man" enough for Olivia. And that's a pretty hard perception for a father to change.

 **Stephanie:**

But we have to remember when Rowan made those references about Fitz being soft or weak it was in the context of Big Gerry's infidelities and the pain it caused for Fitz's mom. And that could be SP's way of Rowan throwing insults to Fitz without it meaning anything, that is, Rowan doesn't see Fitz as being weak but it was just his way of pushing Fitz's buttons. If Rowan knows everything about Fitz's background, which includes his dysfunctional relationship with Big Gerry, Rowan knows that Big Gerry threw the same kind of insults to Fitz which would always demoralize Fitz. It could have been Rowan's tactic of trying to weaken Fitz when they were having that confrontation in the interrogation room.

Fitz egging Rowan/Eli on with sexual references about Olivia was probably what drove Rowan/Eli to plot Jerry's murder.

What SP did in that scene, and all the other crap in Season 3 was furthering the road of impossibility for Olivia and Fitz, and all of you guys know, I firmly believe that SP has a conspiracy against Olivia and Fitz of them being together, despite SP's placations that all will be well for Olivia and Fitz…

 **Larissa:**

Steph, it's ok. We share your sentiments but we need to get back to the problem at hand, helping Olivia so that she can be with Fitz.

 **Stephanie (starting to cry):**

Sorry, Rissa. It just that I get so angry when I think about…

 **Claire (getting up to give Stephanie a hug):**

We know. Us and Olitz fans all over are pissed with the shit and the crap. But remember we have been hired to fix the shit and the crap that has happened.

 _All the other GWs get up and they share a group hug. The GWs breaks away from the hug and returns to their seats except for Stephanie who remains standing._

 **Stephanie:**

You are right. I need to focus.

 _Stephanie takes a deep breath._

Fixing the shit and the crap.

 _Stephanie takes a marker and starting writing on the white board._

Ok. First, we have Rowan getting Olivia to think about the big picture in life, other than been DC's top fixer and the most powerful woman in the world.

Second, the Rowan-Fitz relationship need some work as part of getting Olivia and Fitz together at the end. Since Fitz and Rowan need to work together to take down the global terrorist plot, we could use it as the medium. Fitz doesn't need to forgive Rowan and I think fans would be ok that he didn't. To ask any parent to forgive the person who planned the murder of your child would require sainthood, and as we all know, Fitz is not a saint. On Rowan side is getting Rowan to a place where he accepts Fitz as the man his daughter loves regardless of how he feels.

Admittedly, the fans who see Rowan as an obstruction to Olivia and Fitz finding happily ever after would love for us to kill him off, for example, he gets killed while dealing with the global terrorist plot. And we could exercise that option but I would prefer us not shedding blood, albeit, blood of a fictional character. Anyway, I think killing off a character is the easy way out.

Third, the matter of the abortion.

Let's think about this as writers. SP creative and writing teams decide to incorporate unexpected/unplanned pregnancy as part of the Olitz canon.

In the Olivia-Fitz world of dealing with an unexpected pregnancy, if the storyline choice was there to be a pregnancy and baby in the end, it would involve either one of two possible scenarios.

Scenario one is that they would have had to get marry because the American public isn't open-minded enough for a sitting President to have an out-of-wedlock child, even if the child's mother is the love of his life-serious girlfriend-the woman he wants to marry and to have a family with.

However, this option only works if both Olivia and Fitz are ready to get married. As we know, Fitz has no problem about them getting married and he could care less that they are getting married so quickly after his divorce from Mellie. However, Olivia isn't ready based on SP story telling. Us, as the fix-it writing team has done some analyzing on the situation and come up with reasons as to why Olivia isn't based on SP canon.

Now, the alternative scenario that would allow them to have the baby without getting married is for Olivia to go into hiding somewhere to have the baby secretly. Now, that would have presented an assortment of challenges and it would have been an interesting story line for SP to pursue but they didn't do that.

However, SP choose the option of Olivia choosing not to have the baby as the response to the unexpected pregnancy.

 **Claire:**

Speaking as a romance writer, an unexpected/unplanned pregnancy is used a plot device to test the strength of couple's relationship.

A miscarriage could have used to resolve the matter of the unexpected/unplanned pregnancy and with each partner of the relationship dealing with her/his emotions of the loss. I think if SP went this route, it would have been less traumatic for the fans to see Olivia and Fitz dealing with the loss than watching Olivia have an abortion.

From a story writing perspective, the choice of an abortion as "the solution" to an unexpected/unplanned pregnancy is the ultimate pushing of the envelope of a relationship, especially, the way SP did it – a father who would have wanted the baby but was not told about the pregnancy and entire decision was done unilaterally,

I get the feminist perspective take on the situation and woman's right to choice, but in this case, not to tell the father doesn't seem right because of the context of their relationship.

 **Georgia:**

I agree with Claire. In situations where a woman is an abusive relationship with the baby's father, the woman is less likely to want to tell the father about the baby. Unless, Olivia was thinking her relationship with Fitz had disintegrated to the point where she was feeling like was being "abused" by Fitz.

 **Claire:**

Well, Fitz's possessive behavior is unhealthy and I know we have been toning it down with our story telling but it is something we might need to address in Episode 18 as part of reconciliation process.

 **Larissa:**

Are we go with the idea that Olivia doesn't tell Fitz is because she is being abused by Fitz?

 **Stephanie:**

What we saw in Episode 9, Fitz's behavior was borderline, like telling Olivia what dress to wear and treating her like she was mindless.

Nonetheless, if Olivia was thinking their relationship was turning south, then Olivia would have felt justified in not telling Fitz about the baby. Had she told Fitz about the baby, he would have been ecstatic with the news and pushed the matter about them getting married and having the baby.

 **Maggie:**

Olivia would felt like she was boxed into the corner and in order for her to have control over situation, she took an offensive measure by not telling Fitz and the decision not to have the baby as her own decision, and not theirs.

So, are we going to have Olivia saying, "Fitz, honey, the reason why I didn't tell you about the baby was because I knew if I did you would have forced us to get marry and I didn't want to because our relationship sucked since you were being a total jerk." in Episode 18?

I can't see Olivia being forced to do anything. I could see Fitz really pushing the matter but he can't force Olivia to marry him…

 **Georgia:**

Not unless he used Olivia's action to letting Rowan out of jail as some kind leverage…

 **Maggie:**

Do you think Fitz is going to throw a pregnant Olivia in jail because she wouldn't marry him? That would be the ultimate of jerk behavior…

 **Claire:**

I agree with Mags. I would think Tony would take issue about Fitz throwing Olivia in jail, especially if she was pregnant. Fitz can be a jerk but that would be all time low. The fans will be screaming at us.

The fans would expect Fitz to be taking care of Olivia if she was pregnant. He would have a pregnant Olivia under 24/7 watchful eye to make sure nothing happens to her or the baby. He would want Olivia to be living at the White House so he could take care of her and have DC's top OB/GYN to be her doctor.

I'm more inclined to think that Fitz is willing to weather the storm of a lot of bad publicity of him having a baby with Olivia out of marriage rather than threaten Olivia with jail time as blackmail to get her to marry him.

 **Larissa:**

Also in Fitz's defense, we did have him apologize to Olivia in the Oval at end of Episode 16 for the fight and how he behaved. Granted, he hasn't done the global apology on "I can be a jerk and I am sorry about that."

But a large of Fitz's behavior patterns is the result of him wanting to be Olivia so badly. What we should do in Episode 18 is for him to acknowledge his problematic behavior and how this has harmed their relationship.

Getting back to your question, Mags, about how does Olivia explain her decision not to tell Fitz is that her decision not to tell was based on what was happening between them at that very time and space. She can't say that Fitz was going to force her to marry him because deep down that is a load of crap but we can soften it up with that Olivia is hurting about making that decision.

As we know, Olivia's decision not to talk to Fitz about the baby is symptomatic of the Olitz dysfunction – she doesn't communicate with Fitz when it matters the most.

Getting back to Olivia-Fitz and the abortion, Fitz might be willing to forgive Olivia had she made a different decision if things had been different between them during that time.

Also, the emotional aftermath of having an abortion varies from woman to woman. With some women, it would be the right choice and there would be no regret afterwards just because of the circumstances. However, for other women, the decision might seem right at that moment but later on, after reflection, it may not have been. Or the decision is right overall but there is an emotional price to the decision. I know some people would disagree with me but I think another version of "right decision but emotionally painful" is when women give up their baby for adoption.

 **Claire:**

To characterize Olivia's decision as "right but emotionally painful" would be hard to accept with some people. Typically, we tend to think of those situations involving women not ready for motherhood because of emotional and financial reasons, or finding out there is something wrong with the baby.

In Olivia and Fitz's situation, they were at a rough point in their relationship. I guess some people would think the decision not to have to a baby would be all right under such circumstance.

 **Larissa:**

We could go with the situation that it seemed it was the right decision at the time but it might not have been in the end.

And Olivia does do this – doing something she thinks is right at the moment based on what is happening at that moment but then later on realizes that isn't right given the fallout from the decision.

 **Maggie:**

Like the Defiance election rigging. She agreed to the election rigging only after Big Gerry died and thought if Fitz didn't win, it would just re-enforce the Big Gerry baggage that Fitz was carrying around. Only to realize later on that Fitz would be more devastated if he finds out about the election rigging.

Ok, with the Episode 17 script, we can start sowing the idea "regret" or doing things differently, and/or Olivia is feeling the emotional aftermath of making the decision having the abortion.

 **Larissa:**

Game plan with Episode 17 on Olitz reconciliation –

1\. Olivia comes to terms with her crappy upbringing and how this has affected how she thinks about the happily ever after, and gets some help from Dad, of all places.

2\. Olivia comes to realize that her decision not to tell Fitz about the baby and choosing to have the abortion may have not been the right course of action.

3\. Olivia finds herself competing against the world of Fitzmania.

 **Claire:**

Fitzmania? Is that what we are calling the Fitzgerald Grant III's groupies storyline now?

 **Larissa:**

Yeah. It sounds sexier than Fitzgerald Grant III's groupies.

I sent Tony an email to make sure we can have that opening scene we want to have. While we are waiting for him to get back to us, why don't we start working on the dialogue for the various storylines we have for the script…


	20. Episode 17 Fitzmania Plot

**As the cast is taking break from shooting, Tony is checking his emails and finds an email in his INBOX from the Gladiator Writers (GWs) with subject line "Episode 17". As the co-executive producer, he can't blow off emails from the writing team even though he is taking a much needed break. After all, it is hard work being co-executive producer, director, and actor all at the same time. He opens the email and reads the following:**

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Sorry to bother you since we know you are busy directing and filming Episode 16._

 _We hope your fellow cast mates aren't giving you hard time as director and filming is going well._

 _We want to know:_

 _1) can you swim and 2) would you be willing to wear to short swimming shorts?_

 _The GWs_

 **Since the break was ending soon, Tony quickly responds to the email with a "yes" to both questions without much thought to the questions. As soon he hit "Send", Kerry approaches him.**

 **Kerry:**

How are you holding up, Tony? I know it's kind of crazy being the co-ex producer, director, and actor at the same time.

 **Tony:**

It just feels like there aren't enough hours in the day to oversee all aspects of the show production.

I just got an email from our Olitz Gladiators asking me if I could swim and be willing to wear short swimming shorts in Episode 17.

 **Kerry:**

Oh? Do you think they are going to have Olivia and Fitz meet up in a pool?

 **Tony:**

I doubt that. Episode 17 is the one where Karen wears a skirt that is "too short" and gets called a slut for doing so by the Senate Whip's Assistant Chief of Staff's personal Facebook page and the Assistant Chief of Staff is fired for doing this. I also remember something about Fitz helping Karen with a school project on the US Constitution. I'm not sure how a pool would fit into any of those storylines.

 **Kerry (chuckling):**

Oh, wait. This is also the episode about the Fitzgerald Grant III's groupies.

 **Tony:**

Fitzgerald Grant III's groupies?

 **Kerry:**

Yeah. Don't you remember? Fitz suddenly becomes this sex symbol or something like that and women everywhere are lusting after him.

 **Tony:**

I do now. But I'm not sure how that would happen. In general, POTUSes aren't known to be sex symbols. Maybe with the exception of JFK.

 **Kerry:**

Come on, Tony. It's _Scandal_. Anything is possible…

* * *

 **The GWs are in their workroom busily plotting and writing Episode 17. Larissa checks the GWs' email and sees the response from Tony.**

 _Larissa opens the email._

 **Larissa (out loud to the other GWs):**

I heard back from Tony. Yes! ( _Larissa does an air punch)._

He says he can swim and he would be willing to wear short swimming shorts.

We can set up the opening scene as we planned.

We will start the scene with the caption 4 WEEKS AGO, when Fitz was still in Caledonia. He has finished his meeting session with King Richard for the day. King Richard offers Fitz the use of the outdoor swimming pool and Fitz graciously accepts. When Fitz is taking off his robe by the pool, a palace staff member sees Fitz from a window and takes a bunch of photos of him with a phone camera, and then takes another bunch of photos when Fitz is out of the pool.

We will have images of those photos being taken on the TV screen so the viewers will know what the photos look like.

What the world doesn't know about President Fitzgerald Grant III is that he has a six-pack underneath those tailored suits he wears and looks pretty hot in his swimming shorts.

Now those photos have surfaced on the tabloid magazines outlet. They first appear in Europe and have worked their way to the US, and next thing, the photos have gone global.

We end the opening scene with an intercut of Olivia, Mellie, female members of the House and Senate, and Sally Langston seeing the magazine photos.

 **Claire:**

With Tony being able to swim, we can write in a scene where Olivia is fantasizing that she and Fitz are making out in a pool. A make-out scene will have to do since Kerry and Tony will only be wearing swimsuits and there won't anything else covering them up while they are in the pool.

 **Larissa:**

We will leave it as a make-out scene but I'll check with the studio's legal to see how far we can push it with the nudity. It's also question of the "choreography" – the positioning of the bodies. It's possible their bodies can be positioned to give the impression that they are having sex with enough skin showing for it to be believable without getting into trouble.

So how are we doing with the first scene of the episode?

 **Stephanie:**

I was thinking we start the episode with the Karen "skirt-slut" comment and Fitz's photos as the topic of conversation of a morning news program.

 _Stephanie hands out a document to each of the GWs_. _The GWs look over the dialogue for the first scene._

 **INT. MORNING NEWS TV PROGRAM BROADCAST ROOM**

 _ **Four hosts of the morning news TV program are sitting on the sofas/couches of the broadcast room.**_

HOST #1 (MALE)

The controversy concerning First Daughter Karen Grant's short skirt has taken another turn.

(pause)

Karen, who was returning with her father, President Fitzgerald Grant III and her little brother Teddy from a family weekend trip to Camp David, had been wearing skirt when she got off of Marine One.

 _ **Photo images of Karen, Fitz, and Teddy are shown. There is a close up of Karen's skirt.**_

HOST #1

The length of the skirt received criticism from Marjorie Smithers, the Assistant Chief of Staff to Senator Paul Keaton who is the Senate Whip. Marjorie Smithers posted on her personal Facebook page that Karen looked like a slut for wearing the skirt…

HOST #2 (FEMALE)

(politely interjecting)

But the skirt Karen wore is completely appropriate for a teenage girl according to fashion and style experts. Granted, there are some who feel that Karen, being the daughter of the President should dress more conservatively, that is, skirts and dresses, should be below the knee. Nonetheless, there has a general outcry with Marjorie Smithers's comment and some believe the comment was an insult to Karen.

HOST #1

With that, Marjorie Smithers was fired from her position with Senator Keaton's office. The official statement concerning Marjorie's dismissal from the Senator's office was that Marjorie's personal comment was unprofessional for someone of her position.

HOST #3 (FEMALE)

Marjorie Smithers's dismissal has raised questions on whether a person should be fired for making personal comments in a personal space or setting. It wasn't like Marjorie posted the comment on Senator Keaton's office website or Facebook, which the office has both. This was a personal comment, which unfortunately went viral when Marjorie's friends shared her posting with their friends.

HOST #4 (MALE)

This goes to show that people may need to be careful what they post on their personal Facebook pages since those comments can be shared.

HOST #1

In the latest installment of the controversy, Marjorie Smithers has been speaking out to the media claiming that her dismissal was orchestrated by the White House. The White House has been silent since the start of the controversy with no official press statement and Press Secretary

Abby Whelan deflecting any questions concerning the matter.

(pause)

So, the saga continues…

HOST #3

And while we are on the topic of the First Family, the President himself is also the subject of media buzz.

(holding up the magazine with Fitz on the cover in his swimming shorts)

This time involves photos of him while he was in Caledonia. Photos of him taking a swim at the Caledonian royal palace outdoor swimming pool have surfaced. Presumably these photos were taken before the failed coup attempt occurred, which the President helped to successfully prevent and was injured in the process of doing so.

HOST #4

(looking at magazine cover and chuckling)

Judging from the cover, I am definitely asking the President for workout tips the next time I see him.

(pause)

The President is at least 50, right?

HOST #1

He's over 50 and which no doubt these photos put a lot of us young and old guys to shame…

HOST #2

While the rest of you are admiring those photos, the recent photo of the President carrying Teddy as they are coming off of Marine One is my favorite. Can we bring that up?

 _ **A photo of Fitz holding Teddy is shown on the TV screen. There is a wave of gushing is heard.**_

HOST #2

In my book, there is nothing sexier that seeing a good looking man holding a small child.

HOST #1

(chuckling)

Ok, Vanessa.

(pause)

Anyway, in the news, other developing stories that we are following…

 **INT. OLIVIA APT.**

 _ **Olivia is watching the news program and turns off the TV with a remote. She sets the remote down and gets ready to leave her apartment. Olivia exits. A pan of the living room shows two empty wine bottles with an empty glass on the end table.**_

 **Larissa:**

We are having Olivia really hitting the booze, aren't we?

 **Stephanie:**

Well, she's self medicating. She always has been but it's starting to escalate.

 **Claire:**

I think we need to be careful that we don't make her into an alcoholic. I think we should scale back to one bottle. Even one bottle per night is a lot for one person.

 **Larissa:**

I agree with Claire. Let's change the two to one.

 **Stephanie:**

Ok. Two to one.

 **Larissa:**

What's next in the story?

 **Maggie:**

Do you want to follow with OPA or the White House? If we go OPA, then it will be the Marjorie storyline. If it's the White House, it's the Fitzgerald Grant groupies or Fitzmania storyline.

 **Larissa:**

The White House – I love the Fitzmania storyline.

 _Maggie hands out a document to each of the GWs and they look over the dialogue._

 **Maggie:**

We start off with Abby and Cyrus talking about what is happening, which includes them having security protection, Abby voicing her concerns about Olivia to Cyrus, and segue into the White House dealing with the world of Fitzmania.

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

 _ **Cyrus is standing outside the Press Briefing room waiting for Abby to exit. Abby enters the hallway.**_

CYRUS

You did great, Red.

ABBY

At least I'm saying something about Marjorie Smithers even though "It's a professional matter with Senator Keaton's office" seems rather lame.

CYRUS

Well, it is. We had nothing to do with her getting fired. The call was made by Senator Keaton himself. For us to say anything else would come across that we did have something to do with it implicitly.

(pause)

Your response to the President's photos was good – it was private personal time and

King Richard was being a good host in offering the use of the pool after they finished their meeting session. The President had no knowledge that someone was taking the photos.

ABBY

Any idea as to who took the photos?

CYRUS

I've been playing phone tag with King Richard's Chief of Staff to follow up on it.

(turns to look at Abby)

Are you ok, Red? You look tired.

ABBY

I am. I'm not getting much sleep because of Leo He's on heightened alert.

(pause)

(in a low voice)

I told him the reason why I have a Secret Service agent following me is because I am getting death threats. That was the only plausible reason I could come up as to why I would have Secret Service protection as a courtesy of the President.

(pause)

I couldn't tell him the real reason – I could be kidnapped by some terrorist group and tortured for secret scandals that I know about from the White House and through the jobs I did when I worked at OPA.

(pause)

Every noise he hears during the night wakes him. He's talking about us moving to a secured building or putting in an ultra-expensive high level alarm system.

CYRUS

Join the club, Red. Michael was suggesting that we pull Ella out of pre-school and he's thinking of doing his business courses online instead of going onto campus.

(pause)

Last night we went out to dinner at a restaurant. The table next to us ordered a bottle of champagne. When the cork was popped, Michael literally took cover.

(pause)

If Rowan and his team can get to bottom as to who or what is coming after us, we can get our lives back to normal.

 _ **Cyrus turns to looks at Abby and notices she looks worried.**_

CYRUS

Red, now you look worried. Are you are afraid that…

ABBY

A little bit but when I worked at OPA, I confronted dangerous or risky situations so I'm not obsessing about it.

(pause)

It's Olivia who I am worried about. She never got help after the first kidnapping and with what happened in Caledonia, I think she might be on the edge.

(pause)

I was on the phone with her last night. Initially, we sort of laughing it up about the stuff we knew and which secret scandals we would give up first. Granted it is weird dark humor. Then the conversation just got dark. She talked about regrets and doing things differently.

(pause)

The Olivia you and I know trusts her famous gut and goes with it. She never second guesses herself.

(pause)

I know she was drinking last night and when I asked how much wine had she had, she told me she already finished one bottle and was working on a second one.

 **Maggie:**

We have two here to reflect the two empty bottles in the living room. We will need to change that last line to make it consistent with the one.

 **Claire:**

Now, that I am reading this, maybe we should stick with 2 bottles instead. It drives the point that Olivia is not in a good place.

 **Larissa:**

I agree.

 **Stephanie (with a light chuckle):**

Ok – we are going back to two bottles

CYRUS

I'll talk with Olivia. At some point she'll probably coming to White House about Whiney Smithers…

ABBY

Whiney Smithers?

CYRUS

That's what we call Marjorie because she whines all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if Keaton used the Karen skirt debacle as a way of getting rid of her. I heard through Capitol grapevine that Whiney is a cousin of Keaton's wife and for some reason, he had to give her a job in his office.

(pause)

Whiney is smart enough to know to go to Olivia Pope for help.

ABBY

Thanks, Cyrus.

(pauses to change the subject)

Cyrus, about the President's photos, we do have a situation brewing with them.

CYRUS

I thought this wasn't problem that involved damage control.

ABBY

There isn't a damage control problem. In fact, we have the reverse problem. While the President's approval rating gone up, it has soared amongst women.

(pause)

There is already a problem in the mail room. The White House servers have crashed…

CYRUS

What are you talking about, Red?

ABBY

The mail room is overflowing with letters for the President. The mail room team is trying find places to store the bags as they sort out the letters and identify any possible death threats to the President.

(pause)

Tons of emails have flooded to the White House addressed to the President. The huge influx of emails has caused the White House servers crashed three times already. The IT team is trying to stay one step ahead.

(pause)

And you wouldn't believe what's in these letters and emails…

CYRUS

Show me.

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE MAIL ROOM**

 _ **Abby and Cyrus are in the mail room with the mail room staff. The room is completely filled several large mail bags.**_

MAIL ROOM STAFFER

Good morning, Abby. Good morning, Mr. Beene.

ABBY

Hi, Jimmy. How is it going today?

MAIL ROOM STAFFER

We are going need to find space for the mail that is coming today. I also think we are going need extra staff down here if the rate of the mail stays the same or goes up…

CYRUS

Wait. This isn't today's mail?

MAIL ROOM STAFFER

No, Mr. Beene. This is yesterday's mail that we are still sorting and screening. We have letters coming throughout the world for the President. And you wouldn't believe what's in these letters…

CYRUS

That's what Abby was telling me. What's in the letters?

MAIL ROOM STAFFER

Do you want a kid friendly one or a mature adult one to look at?

CYRUS

(with an raised eyebrow)

There are letters that have mature adult content?

MAIL ROOM STAFFER

Oh, yes sir.

 _ **Mail room staffer retrieves a letter written on cream color stationary and hands it to Cyrus to read. Cyrus begins to blush and his jaw drops as he reads the letter.**_

CYRUS

Holy Mother of God!

ABBY

Cyrus, these are only the written letters. Remember, I told you about the emails that have come in…

CYRUS

Oh, hell!

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

 _ **Abby and Cyrus are walking in the hallway.**_

ABBY

Cyrus, are you all right? You look like you are in a state of shock.

CYRUS

I think my pagan soul has gone to hell, if that's possible, after reading that letter. I mean, that woman who wrote the letter, was literally offering to…

 _ **Before Cyrus could finish his sentence, Ethan sees them and interrupts.**_

ETHAN

Thank goodness, I found you two. You are not going to believe this but Sally Langston..

CYRUS

What about that Bible-toting, Jesus-loving, pain-in-the-butt…

ETHAN

The two of you need to see this.

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE MEETING ROOM**

 _ **Abby, Cyrus, and Ethan are standing in front of a flat screen TV. Ethan is holding a remote.**_

ETHAN

(pressing "Play" on the remote)

This is from Sally's show early this morning.

 _ **Abby, Cyrus, and Ethan are watching the screen.**_

SALLY

For my final comment for today, dear lovers of Liberty viewers, as all of you know, I have never failed in taking opportunities to point out the failures and weaknesses of our President and his administration for their loose morals that have brought down the integrity and honor of the highest office of our country…

CYRUS

Oh, great. Another moral busting call from Sally. She is probably getting in on the act about Karen and the skirt debacle…

SALLY

However, with the President's efforts, which included risking his personal safety and life to prevent a coup that could have resulted in an illegitimate government with our ally, the kingdom of Caledonia, the President has defended the principles of democracy and liberty that we all love and hold dearly.

(pause)

Dear viewers, no doubt the troubles that have plagued the President during his term have been the result of those closest to him, those who are the most intimate to him…

ABBY

You don't suppose she means Olivia? Or maybe Mellie?

CYRUS

Probably. Or she could be talking about me – the openly gay Chief of Staff.

SALLY

However, I do believe that the President is on a new chapter in his personal life and his work as the President. I say that we all should rally to support him to achieve greatness as a man and as the President of our great country.

(pause)

We must never forget that our President has been a red-blooded brave warrior for the cause of democracy and liberty as a soldier and as the President. And with that, I salute you, Mr. President.

 _ **Abby, Cyrus, and Ethan watch Sally stand up and give a salute on the screen.**_

ABBY

Oh my God, did she just give a salute to the President?

CYRUS

She did.

SALLY

And dear viewers, I will be reaching out to my dear old friend, Mr. Cyrus Beene who is the President's Chief of Staff to have him bring the President onto my show.

CYRUS

Did she just call me her "dear old friend"?

ABBY

She did.

 _ **Abby and Cyrus are standing speechless while Ethan stops the show on the screen.**_

ETHAN

It's pretty crazy. Cyrus, Sally has already called. She wants the President on her show ASAP.

CYRUS

Holy Mother of God!

ABBY

Why has Sally become a fan of the President? She detests him. Doesn't think he is worthy of the office.

ETHAN

It's because of the photos.

ABBY

Sally has seen them? How do you know?

ETHAN

I know someone who is an intern on Sally's show. The source told me that Sally saw a group of her show staffers huddle around a magazine "oohing" and "aahing" and Sally asked what was the source of excitement. They showed Sally the photos of the President in the magazine. According to the source, when Sally saw the photos, she muttered, "Oh, mercy me" or something to that effect and was fanning herself, and then asked one of her staffers to get a couple of copies of the magazine for her.

ABBY

Well, Sally has been a widow and she's probably lonely...I admit when I saw the photos, I was rather impressed…

 _ **Cyrus's cell phone rings and looks at the caller identifier before answering.**_

CYRUS

Michael. Is everything all right?

(pause)

Slow down.

(pause)

What? I'm not at my desk so I can't go onto the internet.

(pause)

All right. Thanks for letting me know.

 _ **Cyrus ends the call.**_

CYRUS

Michael just told me that the President made it to some list on a gay website about male celebrity figures who they wish were gay.

(pause)

Red, Ethan, if Sally Langston and the gay male community are also lusting after the President, we have got troubles on our hand…

 **Georgia:**

We also came up with some dialogue that we could use involving Cyrus and Elizabeth showing that Elizabeth has also been hit with Fitzmania:

 **INT. CYRUS'S OFFICE**

 _ **Cyrus is sitting at his desk reviewing some papers. Elizabeth enters.**_

CYRUS

Lizzie Bear, what can I do for you?

 _ **Elizabeth sits down in front of Cyrus.**_

ELIZABETH

I have couple things I want to ask you. First, do you need more help with your team?

CYRUS

We always need more help. Why? Do you have someone?

(pause)

You know this person is going have to go through HR. There will be problems with hiring without following HR procedure.

ELIZABETH

I was talking about me.

CYRUS

Lizzie, you are already Chief of Staff to the VP. Why would you want to be a low level staffer on my team?

ELIZABETH

I think it's important that I have more access to the President, especially given my position as the chair of the RNC.

CYRUS

While we value your position as chair of the RNC, but I think it would be best that you remain in your current position. The President is planning to give the Vice President some policy initiatives to work on. So the Vice President will need to have a Chief of Staff to help manage the policy portfolio.

(pause)

What is the second thing you wanted to ask?

ELIZABETH

You're the President's longest and closest friend. I'm presuming you know what kind of cookies he likes…

CYRUS

Cookies?

ELIZABETH

Yes, cookies. I would…I mean, my daughter would like to bake the President some cookies…

CYRUS

Lizzie, the President has a Michelin star pastry chef to bake him cookies…

ELIZABETH

It's not the same, Cyrus. Home baked cookies made with love and affection taste so much better. So, what kind of cookies does the President like?

 **Maggie:**

So, how far are we going to push the idea of Fitzmania in the episode?

 **Larissa:**

Enough for Olivia to feel the angst of knowing that there are women around the world who want her man…


	21. Episode 17 Karen's Skirt Plot

**Larissa:**

After Fitzmania at the White House, we'll go to OPA dealing with Marjorie "Whiney" Smithers and Karen's skirt.

 **Maggie (handing out another document to each of the GWs):**

Here is the dialogue that I have come up with so far. I start with Whiney's meeting with OPA, followed by a phone conversation between Olivia and Cyrus about Whiney and circles back to Fitzmania.

 **INT. OPA CONFERENCE/MEETING ROOM**

 _ **Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus are meeting with Marjorie Smithers in the conference room.**_

MARJORIE

Ms. Pope, I need you to help me get my job back. I know you have a special relationship with the White House and a personal relationship with the President…

OLIVIA

Marjorie, even though I have a relationship with the White House and know the President, I don't think the White House had anything to do with you being fired.

MARJORIE

How could they not be? The Senator would not have fired me for making the comment about the President's daughter unless he was pressured to do so.

OLIVIA

Why do you say that?

MARJORIE

Senator Keaton hates the President. Even though they are in same party, the Senator thinks the President should be stripped of his party membership and should have been impea…

(pause)

Look, Ms. Pope, I didn't do anything wrong. I just expressed my personal opinion on my personal Facebook page. I'm entitled to have an opinion.

OLIVIA

You are.

MARJORIE

Even it's not a nice one about a person.

OLIVIA

That's true.

MARJORIE

So, you and your team will help me?

OLIVIA

Why don't you give my team and me a few minutes to discuss this?

 _ **Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus exit the conference/meeting room and enter Olivia's office.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

QUINN

Liv, are we actually taking this woman on as a client? I feel like we are being disloyal to Karen if we take this case.

MARCUS

Why should you feel disloyal? Olivia should be the one having the problem since Karen is her ex's daughter.

OLIVIA

OPA handled a matter for Karen a while back. I think Quinn developed a fondness for Karen in the end.

QUINN

I did. She's a good kid. Was going through a bad time because her brother died. In fact, he died right in front of her. Her mom became a nut job…

OLIVIA

That's enough, Quinn.

MARCUS

Liv, do you really think the White House pressured the Senator to fire Marjorie? If they did, it would be high handed of them and we should take Marjorie as a client.

(pause)

Someone shouldn't get fired for expressing a personal opinion.

OLIVIA

Marjorie posted on her personal Facebook page. I guess she wasn't expecting her comment to be shared outside her group of Facebook friends.

QUINN

How would she not expect it to be shared? Those Facebook friends have friends. That's how something goes viral.

MARCUS

Especially, if it is a comment calling the President's daughter a slut. Something like that is going get spread.

OLIVIA

I think we should take Marjorie on as a client. She did something without thinking about the possible consequences. We can try to help her get out the mess.

 _ **Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus exit.**_

 **INT. OPA CONFERENCE/MEETING ROOM**

 _ **Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus return to the conference/meeting room.**_

OLIVIA

Marjorie, we are going to take you on as a client. As part of the damage control, you are going to issue an apology to Karen.

MARJORIE

Why? I didn't do anything wrong?

OLIVIA

Even though it's a personal opinion or comment, what you said what was judgmental. Wearing a short skirt doesn't make a female a slut.

(pause)

You may also need to issue an apology to the White House if it turns out that they had nothing to do with you being fired.

MARJORIE

I will not. I would rather die than apologize to the White House…

OLIVIA

All right. Then OPA won't take you on as a client.

MARJORIE

Fine. I will apologize to the White House if I have to.

OLIVIA

Good. I have some phone calls to make.

(pause)

Quinn, Marcus, can you help Whi…Marjorie prepare her apology statement? It needs to sound as sincere as possible.

 _ **Quinn and Marcus assent to Olivia's request.**_

MARJORIE

What about getting my job back?

OLIVIA

I'll work on that.

 _ **Olivia exits and returns to her office.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA OFFICE**

 _ **Olivia sits down at her desk. There is a copy of the magazine with Fitz's photos on top of her desk. She calls her cell phone. As she is waiting for the call to connect, she is looking at the front cover of the magazine.**_

 **INT. CYRUS'S OFFICE**

 _ **Cyrus is sitting at his desk when his cell phone rings. He checks the caller identifier before identifier.**_

 **INTERCUT OLIVIA AND CYRUS**

CYRUS

How are you, Olivia?

OLIVIA

Fine, Cyrus. I've have taken on…

CYRUS

Yes, you have taken Whiney Smithers as your client. We figured. Even though she's a whiner, she's not stupid.

(pause)

And before you ask, we, meaning neither the President nor I had anything to do with Whiney getting fired.

OLIVIA

I didn't think you did but I needed to know just to make sure.

(pause)

I'm going to have Whi…I mean Marjorie issue a public apology to Karen.

CYRUS

That's fine. I'm sure the President would appreciate it.

OLIVIA

Is Karen ok?

CYRUS

She's fine. The President hasn't said anything about Karen being in distress with the situation.

OLIVIA

Good.

(pause)

I'm going to meet with Senator Keaton about getting Marjorie her job back.

CYRUS

Good luck with that. I heard through Capitol grapevine that Keaton has been trying to get rid of Whiney for years but only has kept her on his staff out of family loyalty.

OLIVIA

Thanks for letting me know.

(pause)

Cyrus, about these photos of the President, you need to put a stop to them. They are a distraction…

CYRUS

I don't think the White House can injunct the global media for publishing the photos. Especially since the photos have spread through the corners of the globe. The only thing the White House can do is to ride out the storm…

OLIVIA

How did these photos get out? Was there a paparazzi photographer lurking somewhere in the palace?

CYRUS

No. King Richard's Chief of Staff and I finally touched base. It's kind of sad situation. A palace staffer saw the President out by the pool and was taken with the President's physique…

OLIVIA

What?!

CYRUS

Olivia, calm down. You have to admit the President is in good shape for a man his age. Anyway, the staffer took some photos on her cell phone solely for her own enjoyment.

OLIVIA

For her own enjoyment?! For God's sake, he's the President of the United States of America. Not some Chippendales dancer or a male stripper…

CYRUS

Would you just relax? Why are you so worked up about this? It's just some photos that have taken a life of its own now. And just because Red, Ethan, and I will have to be a human blockade for the President until the situation blows over, we will survive.

(pause)

Anyway, getting back as to how these photos got out – it seems that the staffer has a younger brother who took part in General Fortesque's militia. She sold the photos to get money for legal fees. Even though the decision was made to give amnesty to the participants in the militia, the participants still need to have lawyers to process the application for amnesty. The family didn't want to take the risk of hiring a hack doing the job so they got one of Caledonia top attorneys who is very expensive.

OLIVIA

Did she get fired?

CYRUS

Who?

OLIVIA

The staffer. Did she get fired for invading the President's privacy?

CYRUS

She did.

OLIVIA

Good.

CYRUS

Good? Have some compassion here, Olivia. The poor woman lost her job for trying to help her misguided brother…

OLIVIA

She had no business taking those photos of the President and selling them.

CYRUS

I agree with you that she shouldn't have sold the photos but I don't see any harm in her taking the photos for her own enjoyment.

OLIVIA

I don't she had any business taking those photos in the first place regardless if it was for her personal enjoyment.

(pause)

What did you mean by you, Abby and Ethan having to be a human blockade for the President?

CYRUS

It seems the photos have created a mania response.

(pause)

I've got Sally Langston calling wanting the President to appear on her show.

OLIVIA

Sally wants Fitz on her show?!

CYRUS

Yes, believe it or not.

(pause)

I also have female staffers from Yale, Harvard, and the Naval Academy who have specifically requested to meet the President when they come to present their proposals for the President's presidential library.

(pause)

Red got a phone call from that ABC TV show, _The Bachelor_ asking about the feasibility of the President being the bachelor for its show while he is still in office.

(pause)

Ethan is handling a deluge of requests for interviews, talk show appearances, photo shoots.

(pause)

Not to mention, I've got DC's top match matcher and other match makers across the country calling me to offer their services in helping the President to find his next First Lady.

OLIVIA

Are you serious?!

CYRUS

Just because it wasn't your cup of tea, it doesn't mean that there aren't women out there who would be interested.

OLIVIA

Cyrus, you've got to be careful with all this. These women, all they would want is the status. They wouldn't care about him or love him…

CYRUS

That might be so and all the more reason why the President needs a human blockade. Don't worry Olivia, I've got it covered.

(pause)

Olivia, I need to go to a meeting but I'll give you a call later to talk, ok? It's been a long time since we last did that.

OLIVIA

Sure. I'll talk to you later, Cyrus.

 _ **Cyrus and Olivia end the call.**_

 **Maggie:**

Now that we know Tony can swim, we can have the Olivia's daydream scene about her and Fitz being in the pool.

 **INT. OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

 _ **Olivia opens up the magazine to the pages containing the layout of Fitz's photos. She is looking at them and starts to daydream.**_

 _ **Fitz is swimming in a pool. Olivia wearing a swimsuit slips into the pool without Fitz noticing. She swims towards him and they meet.**_

OLIVIA

Hi.

FITZ

Hi.

 _ **Olivia reaches for Fitz and kisses him. He responds back and deepens the kiss. They start to make out in the pool.**_

QUINN

Olivia. Liv. Earth to Olivia.

 _ **Olivia hears her name being called and her attention returns. She sees Quinn in her office.**_

QUINN

Are you ok, Liv?

OLIVIA

Yeah. My mind wandered off…

 _ **Quinn notices the open magazine and sees the photos of Fitz.**_

QUINN

(with interest)

Wow, the President has a hot bod!

OLIVIA

What did you just say?!

QUINN

(taken aback)

Nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry.

(swallowing)

Marcus and I are having trouble with Whiney…I mean Marjorie. Whatever she writes doesn't sound genuine. I think we may have to write something for her to say and have her practice it before she gives her public apology.

(pause)

Working with Marjorie is like being an elementary school teacher having to watch a disgruntled kid write out "I will not call my teacher stupid" a hundred times.

 _ **Marcus enters the office.**_

MARCUS

Ms. Smithers…

OLIVIA

Marcus, why are you being so formal in calling Marjorie, Ms. Smithers.

MARCUS

I have trouble calling her Marjorie and calling her Whiney seems disrespectful. Anyway, she says she needs to leave for a mani-pedi appointment but she said she will come back afterwards.

OLIVIA

Fine. Tell her she has to come back if she wants us to help her get her job back.

MARCUS

I think she knows but I will make it clear to her.

(pause)

Since our client is leaving, I'm going to get some food. Working with her wore me down.

QUINN

I'll go with you. Do you want us to bring something back for you, Liv?

OLIVIA

No, thanks. I'm fine. I think I'll go for walk and then head over to the Hill to see Senator Keaton about Marjorie getting her job back.

 **Maggie:**

We then go back to the White House where we get Karen's perspective on the skirt-slut comment. We'll start we will start off with Cyrus and Fitz in the Oval with Cyrus letting Fitz know that Olivia has taken Whiney on as a client then discussing the Fitzmania problem which segue into the Karen seeing Fitz in the Oval about the Whiney getting fired for the slut comment

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

 _ **Fitz and Cyrus are in the Oval.**_

CYRUS

Mr. President, I got a call from Olivia. Olivia has…

FITZ

Whiney Smithers is Olivia's client. I figured Whiney would hire Olivia to help her out of this mess.

CYRUS

Olivia is getting Whiney to issue a public apology to Karen.

FITZ

Good.

CYRUS

And she is going help Whiney get her job back.

FITZ

I wish her luck with that. Keaton has been trying to get rid of Whiney for years…

CYRUS

I already let warn Olivia that she might be moving mountains to get Keaton to re-consider.

(pause)

Mr. President, about you going to the Hill later today, I think it might be best if I went with you.

FITZ

Why?

CYRUS

The situation with the photos of you in Caledonia is a lot more serious than I thought.

FITZ

How so? According to Abby, we don't have a damage control problem with the photos.

CYRUS

We don't but it seems the photos have created a mania response amongst women. I am concerned that you might be mobbed while you are on the Hill…

FITZ

Mobbed?! You have to be joking, Cyrus. These are Congresswomen and female Senators. They don't mob. And they certainly don't experience mania, especially for me. This is the same group of women who wanted to throw me out of office a few months ago.

CYRUS

Yes, I know. But I think things have changed for you…

 _ **Before Fitz can respond to Cyrus's comment, Karen enters.**_

KAREN

Dad. Cyrus.

 _ **Cyrus greets her while Fitz approaches her to give her a hug and a kiss.**_

FITZ

Everything ok, sweetheart?

KAREN

I'm fine, Dad.

(pause)

Did you know that the Senator's staff member got fired? The one who called me a slut on her personal Facebook page for wearing a skirt that was too short?

FITZ

I do.

KAREN

Dad, did you or Cyrus have anything to do with her getting fired? The woman, Marjorie Smith…

FITZ

Smithers.

KAREN

She said that White House got her fired. Is this true?

FITZ

No, we didn't have anything to do with it. As your father, I'm angry and upset that Marjorie made that comment about you and if I was a regular person, I would definitely say something to her about it. But since I'm the President, I can't say or do something that…

KAREN

It's ok, Dad. I just needed to know that you or Cyrus didn't have anything to do with her getting fired.

FITZ

You're upset she got fired?

KAREN

Yeah.

(pause)

She was just exercising her First Amendment right. Geez, Dad, if everyone in America got fired for saying something bad about you, the country's unemployment rate would skyrocket.

FITZ

(chuckling)

You're right about that.

KAREN

Do you think Mom might have something to do with it?

FITZ

I don't know. I don't think so. Cyrus and I do know that Senator Keaton has been wanting to let Marjorie go from his staff for a long time.

KAREN

I see.

(pause)

I admit I don't like it that Marjorie called me a slut on her Facebook page, especially because of a skirt. That's stupid.

(pause)

Now, if she called me a slut because of that situation with the two boys…

FITZ

(protectively)

Karen, sweetheart, you don't have to bring it up…

KAREN

It's ok, Dad. We were all going through a rough time with Jerry dying and with the exception of Teddy, who didn't understand, we all went crazy because of it.

(pause)

Dad, would you be able to help Marjorie get her job back?

FITZ

I don't think she is going to need my help. Marjorie has hired Olivia to help her out.

KAREN

Good. I'm glad she has Olivia to help her.

(pause)

Are you still going to have time later to help me with my project on the US Constitution?

FITZ

Yeah. I need to go to the Hill first but my schedule is free after 5PM.

KAREN

You're going to the Hill? Are you taking Cyrus with you?

FITZ

I wasn't planning to. Do I need to?

KAREN

Yes. Also, some extra Secret Service goons, as well.

(pause)

You don't know about the photos, do you, Dad?

FITZ

Well, I heard photos of me taking a swim in King Richard's pool have been published.

KAREN

Cyrus, have you shown my Dad the magazine?

CYRUS

No, I haven't, Karen. I didn't think he needed to. Your dad's attention is focused on more serious matters…

KAREN

That's true but I think he needs to know why he is going to be mobbed when he leaves the White House.

(pause)

Dad, I already have friends from school who have unmarried moms asking them to ask me if you were back on the market now that you are officially divorced from Mom and not really seeing Olivia anymore.

FITZ

Cyrus, you better show me the magazine.

 _ **Cyrus makes a call on Fitz's desk phone.**_

CYRUS

Ethan. I'm in the Oval with the President and Karen. Can you bring the magazine over? Thanks.

 _ **Cyrus hangs up.**_

 _ **Ethan enters the Oval with the magazine in his hand. He greets Fitz and Karen before he hands the magazine over to Cyrus. Cyrus passes the magazine over to Fitz.**_

FITZ

I'm on the cover!

KAREN

There's a full layout inside, Dad.

(pause)

Dad, between you being a hero for risking your life to prevent the coup in Caledonia, being America's most eligible bachelor, and looking good for a guy who is over 50, we might have keep you locked up in the White House for your personal safety…

 **Stephanie:**

Larissa, are you ok with us making Karen more mature or so grown up in her attitude. We were thinking if the adult women in Fitz's personal life, i.e., Mellie and Olivia were making him crazy, he needed one female to be his ally or at least who wasn't going to make him nuts.

 **Larissa:**

I think that's good.

So, do we have any scenes where Olivia is actually getting a taste of the extent of Fitzmania?

 **Claire:**

We do…


	22. Episode 17 Olivia and Fitzmania Plot

**Claire:**

So we have a scene where Olivia goes to the Capitol to meet with Senator Keaton to talk about Whiney getting her job back. When she enters the Capitol, she sees Fitz holding court with a group of Congresswomen and female Senators.

 **INT. CAPITOL BUILDING LOBBY**

 _ **Olivia enters the lobby and sees a group of Congresswomen and female Senators gathered around Fitz. Cyrus is standing close by with Mellie talking to him. Fitz doesn't see Olivia. Olivia tries to ignore the sight of Fitz holding court with the female members of Congress as she continues on walking. While she is walking, she sees Susan who she stops to greet.**_

SUSAN

How are you, Olivia?

OLIVIA

I'm fine, Susan.

 _ **Susan is continuously watching the sight of Fitz holding court while Olivia is standing next to her. Susan realizes that she is ignoring Olivia and turns to face her.**_

SUSAN

Olivia, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm just watching for Cyrus in case he gives me a cue so I can pull the President away from the mob.

(pause)

Cyrus called me earlier to tell me that the President might be mobbed at the Capitol because of the magazine photos. I was thinking it would be staffers and interns coming out to see the President and hoping to chat with him. I had no idea it would be the female members of Congress who would be gathering around him. This is the same group of women who wanted to impeach him a few months ago.

OLIVIA

I noticed you haven't been affected by the photos.

SUSAN

I admit the President is a good looking man but since he and I have been working more closely, I tend to think of him as a colleague-friend, if that makes sense.

(pause)

When we are not talking about work-related matters, we are talking about our children and challenges of being a parent. When Karen's skirt problem broke out, he was worried that he might not have screened Karen's wardrobe carefully enough beforehand. He felt better when I told him what Karen wore was appropriate for a girl her age based on what my Casey told me. Casey is a few years younger than Karen but Casey told me that older teenager girls wear skirts that length.

(pause)

I'm presuming you are here to see Paul about Marjorie.

OLIVIA

I am.

 _ **Olivia takes one last look at the sight of Fitz holding court.**_

OLIVIA

I'm going to be heading off to Senator Keaton's office. Cyrus will probably give you the cue soon.

SUSAN

I hope so. The President needs to make a round of calls about the Caledonian naval base treaty and an education bill.

 _ **Olivia walks away.**_

 **Claire:**

Then we have the dialogue between Olivia and Senator Keaton about Whiney.

 **INT. SENATOR KEATON'S OFFICE ANTE-ROOM**

 _ **Olivia enters the ante-room of Senator Keaton's office. She sees the Senator talking with one of his staffers. The Senator sees Olivia and acknowledges her.**_

OLIVIA

Senator Keaton, how are you?

SENATOR KEATON

I'm well, Olivia. No doubt you are here because of Marjorie.

OLIVIA

I am.

SENATOR KEATON

Why don't we go into my office to discuss this?

 _ **The Senator leads Olivia to his office.**_

 **INT. SENATOR KEATON'S OFFICE**

 _ **The Senator and Olivia enter the office. The Senator instructs Olivia to take a seat in front of his desk while the Senator takes his seat behind his desk.**_

SENATOR KEATON

Before you begin, Olivia, I need to let you know that I am under pressure from my in-laws to bring back Marjorie.

(pause)

While I am willing to re-hire Marjorie, I can't simply have Marjorie waltzing back in here thinking she didn't do anything wrong.

(pause)

As much I hate the President's politics, Marjorie calling his daughter a slut over the length of a skirt was appalling and embarrassing. On top of that, accusing the White House for being responsible for her losing her job just added to the embarrassment.

OLIVIA

Of course, Senator and which is why I am here. If Marjorie was to issue a public apology to Karen and to the White House, would that be sufficient penance in your book for you to re-hire her?

SENATOR KEATON

Will Karen and the White House accept the apology?

OLIVIA

They will.

SENATOR KEATON

All right. You'll make the arrangements?

OLIVIA

Yes.

(pause)

Marjorie will give her statement outside the Capitol Building. After Marjorie gives her statement, Karen will give her acknowledgement and acceptance of the apology at White House.

(pause)

We'll do this on the morning news so we can start the process of stopping the news cycle on this story.

SENATOR KEATON

Good. I'll be happy to put the whole matter behind and have this office get back to the business of government.

 _ **The Senator and Olivia stand up and shake hands. Olivia exits.**_

 **INT. CAPITOL BUILDING LOBBY**

 _ **As Olivia walking through the lobby she overhears a conversation between two Congressional female staffers.**_

CONGRESSIONAL STAFFER #1

We should have come down earlier. I heard the Veep pulled the President away to meet House and Senate members.

CONGRESSIONAL STAFFER #2

Well, the man does have a job to do. Female House and Senate members had him surrounded so I doubt we would have gotten close to him.

CONGRESSIONAL STAFFER #1

After all, we are just lowly staffers.

CONGRESSIONAL STAFFER #2

Anyway, I don't think any sane woman would want to be the second act to Olivia Pope. After all, the President was absolutely crazy about her.

(pause)

He's probably not ready to see someone new.

 _ **Olivia smiles when she hears this.**_

CONGRESSIONAL STAFFER #1

Not right now. But at some point, the man is getting back on the horse. No man who looks like that is going to be celibate for the rest of his life. When he's ready, there's going to be someone else…

 _ **Close up of Olivia frowning.**_

 **Claire:**

I think the last line is going to get Olivia to start thinking when Fitz is ready to date again there will be someone new.

 _The other GWs agree with Claire._

 **Larissa:**

Let's look over the dialogue that I've been working on the US Constitution storyline…


	23. Episode 17 US Constitution Plot

**Larissa:**

I have a scene between Fitz and David talking about executing search warrants to gather information about the global terrorist plot and balancing of constitutional rights. We could insert this scene between the Abby-Cyrus scene in the hallway and the Fitzmania mailroom scene.

 _Larissa hands out a document to each of the GWs._

INT. OVAL OFFICE

 _ **Fitz and David are in the Oval.**_

DAVID

The Justice Department has executed the search warrants that the FBI has requested as part of the investigation for the terrorist plot.

FITZ

Good.

(pause)

Have all the t's been crossed and i's dotted? I don't the federal government be facing constitutional challenges on the legality of the warrants.

DAVID

They have but from my experience a good defense lawyer will always the challenge the constitutionality, Mr. President.

FITZ

Of course.

(pause)

At times like these, there is a fine line we are walking. Balancing the protection of the general welfare in terms of national security and protecting individual rights and privacy.

DAVID

I understand. But if you were poll the American public, the American public would invariably support for the sacrifice of some individual rights and privacy for the sake of protecting the public from a terrorist plot. Granted, when we do this, we don't earn any points with the ACLU and any other libertarian groups.

FITZ

As the person whose job whose job is to preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution, I'm supposed to have this big picture of everything.

(pause)

However, just the situation of Karen's skirt and Marjorie Smithers's comment has me questioning the First Amendment. As a father, I want more than anything to have some way of shutting Marjorie up but she has the freedoms of speech and expression that is protected under the Constitution.

(pause)

I've been told there are published photos of me taken when I was taking a swim in the Caledonian royal palace pool, and some would say because I'm the President of the United States, I've lost right to privacy. However, if it was the average person, these types of photos wouldn't be able to get published without the permission of the person.

DAVID

Well, the fact you are thinking about these issues show that you are thinking the big picture in that protecting freedom of speech and expression can come at the expense of speech that can be hurtful or insulting and the right to privacy isn't always afforded to everyone because of who they are.

 **Larissa:**

I also have a scene where Fitz and Karen are the National Archives looking at the US Constitution. We can this as the final scene before the closing scene where someone breaks into OPA to hack into their computer systems and Olivia gets hurt when she trying to call 911.

I worked in a flashback scene of Fitz and Olivia being together at the National Archives looking at the Constitution from Season 2.

 **INT. NATIONAL ARCHIVES**

 _ **Fitz and Karen are standing in front of the Constitution. As they are looking at the Constitution, Fitz has a flashback moment when he and Olivia were at the National Archives and she declared her love for him. He is lost in thought with the flashback moment.**_

KAREN

Dad. Dad. Are you there?

 _ **Fitz regains his attention.**_

FITZ

I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got distracted with my thoughts.

(pause)

Why don't you touch it?

KAREN

Can I?

FITZ

You can. I have.

KAREN

When was that?

FITZ

It was shortly after I got inaugurated as the President the first time.

 _ **Karen touches the Constitution.**_

KAREN

After all this time, it's hard to imagine that when the Constitution was first proposed, there were people who didn't want it.

FITZ

They had legitimate concerns for not wanting it.

(pause)

The people who opposed the Constitution from being ratified, the Anti-Federalists, had a pretty low opinion of politicians. They thought politicians would be focused on obtaining power and using that power to exploit. To prevent this happening, the Anti-Federalists believed it would be important for government to be more under local direct control by the people because individual rights are more likely to be protected, so local and state governments needed to be more powerful.

(pause)

To them, the Constitution represented a centralized government power that threatened individual rights because this system of government distanced itself from the people. In a way, the Anti-Federalists' argument turned out be right with people complaining that government in Washington are not in touch with them and don't care.

KAREN

Do you think that is true, Dad?

FITZ

I think a lot of people come to Washington want to serve and to help people but because we are country that encourages different values and beliefs, we get into disagreements as to what our laws, policies, and regulations are ought to be in addressing problems. Those disagreements make people feel that nothing is happening or the choices that are made don't reflect what people want.

KAREN

Like when the Brandon bill on gun control got passed?

FITZ

Exactly. Even though a lot of people think the law is good, there also many people who feel the law is bad.

KAREN

Like some of your fellow Republicans?

FITZ

(with a chuckle)

Yeah. If the Republican Party could have its way, I would be kicked out even though I am the head of the party because I'm the President.

KAREN

But you knew that the Republicans were going to be mad at you for the Brandon bill?

FITZ

Yes, I knew.

KAREN

Then, why did you do it?

FITZ

Because I felt it was the right thing to do for the American people.

(pause)

In the years to come when historians look at my record as President, they will definitely say that I made a lot mistakes. However, no one should become President if they are afraid of making mistakes or doing the right thing even when it makes some people unhappy.

KAREN

I guess you must be brave…

FITZ

(chuckling and putting his arm around Karen's shoulders)

Or I like doing the fool's errand.

(pause)

Ready to go back to the White House?

KAREN

Yeah.

FITZ

So, you'll go easy on me with your interview questions for your project?

KAREN

No way! After all, you are the guy who took the oath to preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution…

 _ **Fitz and Karen share a laugh as they walk away from the US Constitution.**_

 **Georgia:**

That's sweet.

Even though the Olitz fans would prefer seeing Fitz playing with a smushy Olitz baby, but it's good that we have scenes with Fitz bonding with Teddy and Karen. Shows that he's a good dad and loves his kids.

 **Larissa:**

We should think of Episode 17 as laying the ground work for that smushy Olitz baby…


	24. Episode 17 Additional Scenes

_The Gladiator Writers (GWs) are having a working lunch. There are Chinese take-away containers scattered on the table._

 _They are discussing additional scenes for Episode 17 as they prepare the rough draft of the script._

 **Claire:**

In follow-up to what we were talking about this morning during breakfast about Rowan being the medium to help Olivia to figure out things, we can have a scene when Rowan sees Olivia in the park. In the OPA scene, Olivia tells Quinn and Marcus that she is going out for a walk. We can insert this scene after the OPA scene.

When Olivia meet Rowan in her dark apartment, it almost feels clandestine and seems more appropriate for a spy meeting with his/her handler rather than a daughter and father seeing each other.

Granted, Rowan seeing Olivia in the park won't be a casual or a coincidental run-in.

 **Maggie:**

More like Rowan is following Olivia…

 **Georgia:**

That would make sense because of what happened in Caledonia and the global terrorist plot. Since Jake, Huck, and Charlie are away on the intel mission and presumably other members of the defunct B6-13 have been dispatched as well, Rowan has to do the grunt work of tailing Olivia to make sure she is safe.

 **Larissa:**

What would be the points in the dialogue between Olivia and Rowan?

 **Stephanie:**

We aren't going to change things instantaneously between Olivia and Rowan in this scene for Episode 17. I think a more substantive scene should be in Episode 18.

For the scene in Episode 17, it would be important for Rowan to let Olivia know that he cares about her and is worried about her. He also let her know that he knows that he would be the last person in the world she would confide in but she should reach out to people who care about her. He would leave it as that and then walk away so that Olivia would have her space from him.

 **Larissa:**

Ok.

 **Georgia:**

I am working on the scene where Olivia is back at OPA after meeting with Senator Keaton about Whiney Smithers. While she is back at OPA, she is working with Quinn and Marcus on getting Marjorie ready for the press conference with her public apology to Karen and the White House.

Question – do we want Whiney to get Fitzmania, as well? May be she sees the magazine photos of Fitz at the salon while she is getting her mani-pedi?

 **Larissa:**

Yeah. In the scene, let's have Whiney be less recalcitrant about apologizing to Karen, and in particular to the White House. She also asks about the possibility of a meeting with the President.

 _The GWs chuckle at Larissa's instruction._

 **Maggie:**

I have a draft of the scenes where Olivia is at White House going over the game plan with Whiney's apology and Karen's response to the apology. These scenes can come after Olivia is at OPA working with Whiney on the apology statement.

I was thinking to start the scene by having Cyrus meet with Olivia. Cyrus is checking on with Olivia to see how she is doing in follow-up to what he said to Abby about checking on Olivia.

Cyrus mending fences with Olivia is part of us fixing the SP crap/shit of perpetuating dysfunctional relationships. Conflict is needed for good entertainment but at some point we need to draw the line.

 **Larissa:**

I think we are in agreement with that, Mags.

 _Maggie hands out a document to each of the GWs and the GWs is looking over the dialogue._

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

 _ **Cyrus sees Olivia enter the White House. He greets her and escorts her to his office.**_

CYRUS

Olivia, have a seat.

(pause)

Mellie came charging in a few minutes ago and wanted to meet with the President before we have our meeting about Whiney.

OLIVIA

(casually)

What she does want to meet with the President about?

CYRUS

Well, she's got her a bee up her bonnet about Karen. Not about the skirt. Parents' Day is coming up at Karen's school and Karen recommended to the President and Mellie that they shouldn't come.

(pause)

The other thing is Mellie wants to modify the terms of their divorce.

OLIVIA

She already has half the assets and the ranch house in California. What more does she want?

CYRUS

It's not the assets or the house she wants to talk about. It's the sticking issues that mattered to the President.

(pause)

It seems Mellie has softened her stance about letting the President have joint custody of Teddy with her. She is also willing to let the President have oversight over Jerry's foundation, and wants to have co-visitation of Jerry's grave, that is, the two of them visiting Jerry's grave at the same time.

OLIVIA

Really?

CYRUS

Yeah. And since my two Harvard Law geniuses handled their own divorce, they have to work out the terms themselves. I can't tell Mellie to talk to the lawyers to revise the terms.

(pause)

We should have had lawyers handled the divorce but the President was anxious for the divorce to go through as quickly as possible…

OLIVIA

Well, yeah. The divorce needed to happen so he and I could get married and I could claim spousal privilege during the impeachment hearing.

CYRUS

The impeachment hearing was a separate matter, Olivia. The impeachment just put the divorce proceedings in overdrive but he didn't want to wait any longer because he wanted to be fair to you after keeping you waiting all these years. He wanted the two of you to be able to move ahead.

(pause)

Anyway, Mellie's change of heart is making me very nervous. Not sure if Mellie is trying to butter up the President and worm her way back to him…

OLIVIA

I'm sure Fitz isn't that gullible.

CYRUS

I hope you are right, after all the trouble and heartache he went through in getting the divorce in the first place. Them reconciling and her coming back to the White House would be too crazy.

 **Maggie:**

Since we are pushing Fitzmania to the brink, I thought Mellie wanting to modify the divorce terms is a symptom of her suffering from Fitzmania.

CYRUS

(changing the subject)

So, Olivia, how are you doing?

OLIVIA

I'm fine, Cyrus. Busy as always.

CYRUS

Of course.

(pause)

You know, I miss the old days when we were thick as thieves.

OLIVIA

I do, too.

CYRUS

Nowadays, we are either too busy or worse, we circle each other ready to do battle.

OLIVIA

It's just of one of those things that happen with friends when they have stand opposite to each other.

CYRUS

Yeah.

(pause)

I know we haven't been the closest recently but I want to let you know that my door is open for you when you need an ear.

OLIVIA

Thanks, Cyrus.

CYRUS

I was just thinking it been ages since you and I sat down and had a meal together. Why don't you come by the house on Sunday for brunch? I discovered that Michael is a pretty good cook. And you can see Ella…

OLIVIA

(highly emotional)

No!

(recovering quickly)

I don't want to put Michael out for having to cook for all of us. Why don't the two of us have dinner together at our old spot? How about sometime next week?

 **Maggie:**

I have Olivia getting emotional with mention of Ella as part of what we talked about this morning of Olivia dealing with the emotional aftermath of the abortion decision.

CYRUS

That's fine. Whatever works best for you, Olivia.

(pause)

I think it's time we rescued the President from Mellie.

 _ **Cyrus and Olivia exit.**_

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

 _ **Olivia and Cyrus enter the Oval Office. They see Fitz sitting on the edge of the Resolute Desk while Mellie is leaning into him. Mellie looks annoyed when she sees Olivia and Cyrus come in and she moves away from Fitz. When Mellie moves away, Fitz has a look a relief on his face.**_

 _ **Olivia greets Fitz and Mellie.**_

FITZ

Since this involves Karen, I'm going to call her up in the Residence to have her come down.

 _ **Fitz makes a call on his desk phone.**_

FITZ

Karen, can you come down to the Oval? Olivia is here to talk about Marjorie.

 _ **Fitz hangs up.**_

 _ **There is a brief awkward silence until Ethan enters the Oval. Ethan greets Mellie and Olivia.**_

ETHAN

I'm sorry to interrupt, but Cyrus, you told me to find you immediately if there has been any major media developments concerning the President and the photos…

CYRUS

What's happened now?

ETHAN

Two things. On the mild side is that President made it to a list of hot celebrity fathers with a celebrity/entertainment magazine.

CYRUS

Ok. We can survive that.

(pause)

What's the other?

ETHAN

This is on the wild side. A popular adult female magazine is offering to donate a million dollars to Jerry's foundation if the President agrees to pose for the magazine…

 **Maggie:**

The adult female magazine bit is just following Rissa's suggestion of pushing Fitzmania to the hilt.

MELLIE, OLIVIA

A million dollars?! Are they crazy?!

 _ **Olivia and Mellie approach Fitz and voice their protests about the suggestion.**_

FITZ

(loudly)

Olivia. Mellie. Enough.

ETHAN

The magazine rep said they understand the need to maintain decorum for the Office of the President so they are suggesting only semi-nude, not unlike the photos that are already out there. The rep also said the President should feel honor with the million dollars because when they asked Brad Pitt to pose for them, it was only for $100,000.

CYRUS

Ethan, has the magazine gone public about their offer?

ETHAN

I don't think so but I told the rep that if they did go public about the offer, we would deny it.

CYRUS

Good job.

(pause)

Mr. President, I'll follow up with the magazine rep to make sure none of this gets out to the public.

FITZ

Good.

(pause)

Ethan, thank you for letting us know.

ETHAN

Your welcome, Mr. President.

 _ **As Ethan exits the Oval, Karen enters. Karen greets Olivia.**_

KAREN

Olivia, are you able to help Marjorie get her job back?

OLIVIA

Yeah. That's reason why I'm here.

(pause)

I spoke to Senator Keaton about Marjorie getting her job back and he has agreed to it but with the condition that Marjorie issues a public apology to you and to the White House for her comments.

KAREN

Oh? That doesn't seem right…

MELLIE

Karen, baby, what do you mean? That woman called you a…I can't even say the word since you are my daughter.

KAREN

It seems like Marjorie is getting pressure to apologize for the sake of getting her job back. If she's going to apologize, she should mean it. You know, not be hypocritical, especially if she meant what she said…

OLIVIA

Don't worry about it, Karen.

(pause)

Marjorie does feel badly about what has happened. She realized that she was being judgmental about you because of your skirt.

(pause)

Also, because of her position, she needs to exercise control on what she says, even if it is her personal opinion, out of respect for people and Senator Keaton feels strongly about this.

KAREN

Ok. I guess that means I need to issue a statement accepting her apology.

OLIVIA

Yeah.

(pause)

The plan is that Marjorie issues her statement over at the Capitol and afterwards, you'll give your statement here at the White House.

KAREN

It doesn't have to be long, right? Accepting her apology, putting the matter behind us, thanking people for their support, etc.

(pause)

Is this going to be in the Press Briefing Room or outdoors?

CYRUS

That's up to you, Karen. And your parents will be standing close by to lend support while you are giving your statement.

(pause)

We'll tell the media in advance that you won't be taking any questions and Abby will handle any questions.

KAREN

Let's do it in the Press Briefing Room to make things easier. What time?

OLIVIA

I'm scheduling Marjorie to give her statement on the morning news program, so your statement will be an hour later, may be around 10AM?

KAREN

Ok.

(to Fitz)

Dad, it is true that you got mobbed by a group of Congresswomen and female Senators while you were on the Hill?

FITZ

I was.

KAREN

The same group of women who wanted to kick you out of office?

FITZ

Yes.

KAREN

Hey Cyrus, is there is policy or procedure in place if the President gets sexually harassed?

MELLIE

Karen! Why on earth would you ask about something like that?

KAREN

What, because the President, the most powerful man in the world, has enough power and status to say no and not face retaliation for it?

MELLIE, OLIVIA

Well, yes.

KAREN

Really? So what happens if some Congresswoman or female Senator tells the President that she will vote for his bill so long as he has dinner with her or sleeps with her…

MELLIE

That would never happen, Karen.

KAREN

Mom, are you trying to tell me that none of your colleagues in Congress would be bold enough to make a sexual advance towards Dad, after what you saw in the Capitol? Do you think that him being the President would actually stop them entirely from doing it?

MELLIE

I suppose it's possible that they might…

KAREN

So, I think there should be a policy or procedure in place to protect Dad. If Dad yells harassment no one is going to believe him because of his position and his history. And because of that, he is also likely to be a victim of a false charge should he say no.

OLIVIA

Cyrus, Karen has a point. You should look into if there is something in place, and if there isn't, there should be something. It's probably something that should have been taken care of when the President first took office…

CYRUS

I'll do that.

KAREN

When I go back upstairs to the Residence, I'll work on my statement. When I'm done, I'll show it to Cyrus and Abby.

MELLIE

You don't want to show it to your father or me?

KAREN

I don't think it's a good idea since neither one of you will be impartial since you are my parents.

(pause)

Mom, you will want me to take a slight jab at Marjorie in my statement. And Dad, you will be too focused on having me reflect on what has happened and I end up giving a commentary about the pros and cons of the 1st Amendment rather than a giving one paragraph statement to accept an apology.

MELLIE

I see.

FITZ

Fair enough.

KAREN

Oh Mom, since you are here, I'm sure you talking to Dad about Parents' Day. Just to let you know, the reason why I don't think you or Dad should come is not because I'm embarrassed with the media attention with Dad's photos. But I admit it's kind of weird to have Dad thought of as a sex symbol, though.

(pause)

Dad is going to have to bring a lot of Secret Service goons to protect him from the unmarried moms and possibly the married moms.

(pause)

And Mom, those women could ask you personal questions about Dad, like what's his favorite color, food, cookies, whatever, and this might upset you. Or worse, they might ask you questions about how big the First Lady's closet is, access to designer clothes as First Lady, and all the perks about being First Lady.

(pause)

So, my request about the two of not coming is for your protection. Maybe in a couple weeks, if all the attention dies down, coming to Parents' Day could work out.

(pause)

Dad, I'll wait for you upstairs.

FITZ

Ok. I'll see you later on, sweetheart.

 _ **Karen exits. Mellie looks bewildered and Fitz notices it.**_

FITZ

Mellie, are you all right?

MELLIE

I'm not sure. What just happened?

FITZ

Our daughter.

 _ **Olivia slightly stiffens when she hears Fitz say "our daughter".**_

MELLIE

Our? Not yours or mine?

FITZ

I like to think what we saw the very best of us combined in her. Being smart, insightful, and not afraid to put someone in his or her place, if necessary.

 _ **Charlotte enters and slips a note to Cyrus and exits. Cyrus opens the note and reads it.**_

CYRUS

Mr. President, the head of IT says that we had another server crash…

FITZ

(alarmed)

Oh?

CYRUS

She thinks it's because of the huge influx of emails and messages for you, but I'm going to see her now to confirm that all it is.

FITZ

All right. Keep me posted.

CYRUS

I will, sir.

 _ **Cyrus exits.**_

MELLIE

Olivia, is there anything else that you need to discuss with us about tomorrow?

OLIVIA

No.

MELLIE

Good.

(pause)

There are some things that Fitz and I need to discuss concerning Teddy…

OLIVIA

I'll leave both of you to it.

(pause)

I'll follow up with Cyrus and Abby about tomorrow.

FITZ

Thank you, Olivia.

OLIVIA

Your welcome, Mr. President.

 _ **Olivia exits the Oval and continues out to the White House hallway. She heads in the direction of Abby's office. She enters Abby's office.**_

 **INT. ABBY'S OFFICE**

 _ **When Olivia enters Abby's office, she sees Leo sitting on the sofa. They greet each other. Olivia notices several large mail bags scattered around Abby's office.**_

LEO

My last appointment got rescheduled. I'm waiting for Abby so we can go home together.

(pause)

I know she's got "Mr. Former Navy Seals and I will take a bullet for you" guarding her but she's still my girl. I'm her second line defense after Secret Service.

(pause)

They still haven't made any progress on who's coming after Abby.

OLIVIA

I'm sure everyone is doing their best in finding out who it is.

LEO

I hope so.

(changing the subject)

No doubt you are here because of Whiney Smithers and cleaning up her mess.

OLIVIA

Yeah. I wanted to touch base with Abby about the game plan. Where is Abby?

LEO

She is with mail room team trying to find more spots to store the Presidential fan mail that have been coming in by the truck loads.

OLIVIA

Abby did mention to me that the President was getting a lot of mail but I didn't know there was so much of it.

LEO

It's pretty crazy. I think the President should it enjoy while it lasts but I'm sure he would prefer the letters to say "Dear President, I think you are doing a great job. Keep up with the good work." rather than to be marriage proposals and offers to bear him more children. Abby told me one woman even sent homemade boysenberry jam to the President…

 _ **Olivia's composure breaks down slightly where she hears Leo's last comments about marriage proposals, bearing children, and jam. Leo notices something is wrong with Olivia.**_

LEO

Olivia, are you all right? Do you need some water? I think Abby has some in her min-frig…

OLIVIA

I'm fine, Leo. I'm going to step out for some air.

(pause)

Can you have Abby call me when she gets back? I only need to meet with her for 10-15 minutes at the most about Whiney and the two of you can head home, assuming some part of the world hasn't blown up and she needs to give a briefing.

LEO

Sure, no problem.

 _ **Olivia exits Abby's office and goes out the White House. She goes for a walk around the White House grounds. She sits in the Rose Garden. Anita Baker's No One in the World is background music.**_

 **Maggie:**

I'm taking artistic license with Olivia taking a walk around White House grounds. I don't think you can simply walk around the White House grounds even if you are a signed visitor.

 **Larissa:**

Since Olivia is regarded as a "friend" of the White House and at one time, the live-in girlfriend of the President, she might get some leeway with the White House security to walk around.

 **Claire:**

Good choice of music. As the new writing team, we haven't done anything with music so far.

 **Maggie:**

Since Olivia is waiting for Abby's call, I figured Olivia would do everything to hold it together so I don't have her crying during the wait, but the music track would convey what's she thinking and feeling at the moment.

 **Claire:**

The fact she's in the Rose Garden also adds to the message.

 _ **Olivia is sitting in the Rose Garden. Her phone rings and sees its Abby calling.**_

OLIVIA

(talking while walking)

Hey, Abby. I'm out in the Rose Garden. I'm heading over to your office now to go over the game plan for tomorrow.

 _ **Olivia ends the call.**_

 **Maggie:**

After this, we can insert the Fitz and Karen's scene at the National Archives. Then the closing scene would be Olivia returning to OPA and discovers someone has broken into OPA and hacking into the computer systems. She tries to hide herself while she calls 911 but the intruder catches her and knocks her unconscious.

 **Larissa:**

Ok. Once we get the other scenes done, we will put everything together for the rough draft and we'll have our meeting with Kerry and Tony to go over the draft.

 _Larissa goes to the white board and starts writing:_

The scene sequences will be the following:

Opening scene – Fitz is taking swim and photos are taken (Fitzmania plot)

Morning news program (Karen skirt and Fitzmania plots)

Abby and Cyrus is hallway (Fitzmania plot)

Fitz and David in Oval (US Constitution plot)

Abby and Cyrus in mail room (Fitzmania plot)

Abby, Cyrus, Ethan in meeting room watching Sally's show (Fitzmania plot)

OPA – Meeting with Whiney (Karen skirt and Fitzmania plots)

Fitz, Cyrus, and Karen in Oval (Karen skirt and Fitzmania plots)

Olivia and Rowan in park (set up for Episode 18) – in prep

Olivia at Capitol (Fitzmania and Karen skirt plots)

OPA – Working with Whiney (Karen skirt plot primarily with a touch of Fitzmania) – in prep

Olivia and Cyrus in Cyrus's office (set up for Episode 18)

Olivia, Cyrus, Fitz, and Mellie in Oval (Karen skirt and Fitzmania plots)

Olivia and Leo in Abby's office (Fitzmania and set up for Episode 18)

Olivia in Rose Garden (set up for Episode 18)

Fitz and Karen at National Archives (US Constitution plot)

Closing scene – OPA break-in and Olivia gets injured (set up for Episode 18) – in prep

I think we have got a solid working draft for Episode 17.

 **Georgia:**

Do you think Tony is going to freak with the Fitzmania plot? We literally turned President Fitzgerald Grant III into an international sex symbol in the episode.

 **Larissa:**

Nah. If he does have problems with it, Kerry will help him come around to it…


	25. Episode 17 Scandal Cast and Fitzmania

**The Gladiator Writers (GWs) have met with Kerry and Tony about the rough draft for Episode 17. Rough draft has been agreed and GWs proceed with finalizing the draft for preproduction and cast read through.**

 **As part of that meeting, the GWs broached the subject of giving love interests to Mellie and Jake. Kerry and Tony think it's a good idea so that Mellie and Jake are pre-occupied elsewhere and since the love interests for Mellie and Jake respectively are so much better for them than Fitz and Olivia, they are moving forward.**

 **As the GWs are completing the Episode 17 script, filming of Episode 16 is almost complete and will be in post-production soon afterwards.**

 **While cast and crew are taking a filming break for Episode 16, Tony looks for Kerry to talk about Episode 17…**

 **Tony:**

Hey, Kerry. Do you have a few minutes to talk about Episode 17?

 **Kerry:**

Sure. What's up? You know the GWs are finalizing the script…

 **Tony:**

I know. It's the Fitzmania plot. I'm not sure if it's good idea anymore.

 **Kerry:**

Tony, you were all for it. Thought the plot was a hoot. What's bothering you about it?

 **Tony (in a whisper):**

I'm supposed to be looking all hot and buff but with the long hours of filming, dealing with pre- and post-production, and being in meetings, I haven't had time to hit the gym. I'm worry the whole plot is going to bust with me looking out of shape…

 **Kerry:**

Is that it? Don't worry, Tony. We got you covered.

 **Tony:**

What do you mean?

 **Kerry:**

The studio knows about the Fitzmania plot. They absolutely love it. They also know that you have been so busy that you probably haven't had time to go to the gym so they are bringing the gym to you. A trainer is coming to work with you and a make-shift gym is being set up on the filming lot. Time is being blocked for you to work with the trainer and to be in the gym.

Also the on-site food service will stop serving doughnuts and any junk food for the breaks so you won't be tempted. From now it will be fresh fruit, crudité, peanut butter, hummus – you know, only the good healthy stuff. You are getting your own breakfast, lunch, and dinner meals so to keep you on a diet. Don't worry, they aren't going to starve you but a lot of bad stuff is being eliminated so you can look your best for the photo shoot.

 **Tony:**

Photo shoot? What photo shoot?

 **Kerry:**

Since you have been so busy, the studio's publicity department contacted me to talk to me about the photo shoot. The publicity department has an idea for a photo shoot to promote Episode 17…

* * *

 **A few weeks later…**

 **Tony and female cast members (regular and recurring) for Episode 17 are in a photo studio to do the shoot to promote the episode.**

 **While Tony is being prepped for the shoot in a trailer, the female cast members – Kerry, Bellamy, Darby, Katie, Portia, plus Artemis Pebdani (Susan Ross) and Kate Burton (Sally Langston) (the** _ **Scandal**_ **Ladies) have already had their hair and make-up done and wearing lovely designer dresses and are waiting for Tony. The ladies are chatting and having a good time hanging out with each other.**

 **The photographer (Photo Guy) and the ABC publicity department rep (ABC PR Rep) are discussing the concept of the shoot.**

 **ABC PR Rep (to Photo Guy):**

Are we ready to present the idea to the ladies?

 **Photo Guy:**

Yeah.

ABC PR Rep gets the attention of the _Scandal_ Ladies and they quiet down to let the ABC PR Rep speak.

 **ABC PR Rep:**

While Tony is still getting ready, we'll present the idea for the photo shot. In Episode 17, women have gone crazy for President Fitzgerald Grant III and Olivia Pope is not happy about it.

We are going to have the all the ladies, minus Kerry draped all over Tony. Kerry, in Olivia Pope state of mind, you are standing off to side looking unhappy that all of these women all over your man.

 **Bellamy (with mock indignation):**

Her man? You know, he was mine initially…

 **Kate (with a laugh):**

Bellamy, if you are going to proprietary about this, Tony was mine back in 1993 and I had him again in 2006*, long before you and Kerry were on the scene. If anyone should be upset, it should me.

 _*Kate and Tony co-starred in a 1993 TV movie where they played a married couple, and in 2006, they were in a Broadway show as an estranged divorced couple._

 **Darby:**

Speaking of his POTUS hotness, how much longer before Tony is ready? Normally, it's the ladies who hold up a shoot because of the make-up and hair.

 **ABC PR Rep:**

I'll go and check on the status of President Fitzgerald Grant III.

 _ABR PR Rep goes to the trailer and knocks on the door._

 **ABC PR Rep:**

Just checking on the status of the President. His court is waiting for him.

 **Someone in the trailer:**

Almost ready.

 _A moment later, Tony emerges out of the trailer. He is wearing an untucked unbuttoned white dress shirt with no undershirt. His six-pack is now more prominent because of the strict work-out regimen and diet. He is also wearing low-rise black trousers with the belt and fly button undone and black oxford leather shoes._

 _The Scandal Ladies are speechless with the sight of Tony._

 _Tony notices that his female cast members are silent and he gets uncomfortable._

 **Tony:**

That's it!

 _Tony starts to button the shirt._

 _ **Scandal**_ **Ladies:**

No! Don't!

 _The Scandal Ladies approach Tony and drag him over to the set the photographer and his assistants have set-up for the shoot._

 **Photo Guy:**

Ok, Tony, stand in the middle and give me a presidential stance. Good.

Ladies, except Kerry, position yourself over Tony.

 _The Scandal Ladies, except Kerry, find a comfortable pose position over Tony._

Ladies, look like you are ready to jump President Fitzgerald Grant III's bones.

Tony, I want to maintain your presidential composure despite having so many lovely ladies all over you.

Kerry, just stand to slightly left to where Tony and the _Scandal_ Ladies are. Look over to them and give me "I am not happy Olivia Pope look".

 _Photo Guy begins clicking away with his various cameras._

 **Kerry:**

I don't suppose I could get in for a group photo?

 **Katie (channeling Quinn):**

Too late, Olivia. Olivia Pope is now going have to fight with women all over the world for President Fitzgerald T. Grant III…

* * *

 **Couple days later…**

 **Photos from the shoot are circulated for review before publishing. The regular male cast members – Cornelius, Guillermo, Jeff, Joshua, and Scott, plus recurrent cast members, George Newbern and Joe Morton, and were not involved with the shoot have seen photos.**

 **Scott:**

There is something not right about a guy over 50 with a body like that. Marika (Scott's wife) is going to be busting my chops about this.

 **Jerry:**

You think you got problems. I'm only five years older than Tony. Linda (Jeff's wife) will be telling me to get work-out tips from Tony.

 **George:**

I will give Tony credit for working so hard for those abs. He was working out between scenes. Not to mention he was directing us, too.

 **Cornelius:**

Fine, Tony can have it all – be good looking, smart, talented, all-round good guy and have a 6-pack. But, I'm the young guy in the group and I'm jealous. Those photos should be made illegal. I don't suppose we could ask the studio not to release them for the Episode 17 promo.

 **Joshua:**

We could but they are not going to do it. With those photos, every straight female over 18 in America and the world will be tuning into Episode 17, which no doubt will boost our ratings.

 **Guillermo** (channeling Huck):

The photos are a premeditated plan on the part of studio to save _Scandal_. What better way than to sell the sexiest President of the United States imaginable, although fictional, to the female public.

 **Joe (channeling Rowan):**

A clever move on the part of the studio. Well, gentlemen, we do have the option of eliminating the President if these photos become a nuisance for us…

* * *

Dear Olitz shippers,

Get ready for Episode 18, "Vermont Are Also For Lovers, Too, 2.0" where Olivia and Fitz are finally back together…


	26. Author's Note II

Dear Fellow Olitz shippers,

I just want to say special thanks to my fellow fanfic readers and writers for their interest in my fanfic. A heartfelt thanks to those who have "favored" my story and to those who are mark my story for their following.

I've been sick with a head cold that I haven't been able to shake off so I apologize in advance if the Olivia and Fitz reconciliation in my fanfic is on the weak side but I wanted to get fanfic TV episode done so I can move to the next episode in the fanfic.

* * *

I confess I watched episode 5x10 on Hulu. I would like to think watching it on Hulu after the actual Thursday night broadcast doesn't count as part of the viewers' stats. Episode 5x10 felt like a cross between something from _House of Cards_ (Jake taking over as NSA director storyline) and something I would expect to see from the British comedy, _Yes Prime Minister_ (Abby becoming Fitz's new work wife storyline). I wasn't sure if I should have cried or laugh at the crazy combination story lines.

I can't stomach to watch 5x11 and any future episodes involving Fitz and the new woman - can't wrap my head around the idea of a Lillitz pairing (Lillian and Fitz), even though I am an Annabeth Gish's fan. In my heart, there is OTP and it's Olitz.

Is anyone out there hoping for show cancellation to spare us Olitz shippers from any more trauma?


	27. Episode 18 Olitz in Vermont 20 I

**The cast and crew has filmed Episode 18, "Vermont Are For Lovers, Too, 2.0" Kerry and Tony are meeting with the film editor to review the film footage of the episode to create the "final" version of the episode that will air on TV. The focus is on the Olivia-Fitz reconciliation plotline of the episode. They are reviewing the relevant scenes to the plotline to make sure the sequence of scenes tell the story of the reconciliation that makes sense to the audience.**

* * *

 **Opening Scene:**

 **EXT. EVENING**

 _ **There is an aerial shot of Marine One in the air.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are sitting on a sofa. The two of them are watching a movie on a laptop computer. They hear the roaring of a helicopter and get up from the sofa. As they are about to go to the front door, a group of Secret Service agents enter the house and they start to do a sweep of the living room. Quinn and Marcus stand aside to let the agents to do the sweep. After the sweep, one of agents speaks into wrist microphone to give the ahead for Fitz to come in.**_

 _ **Fitz with his agents enters the house. Fitz is holding an overnight bag in his hand.**_

QUINN, MARCUS  
Mr. President.

FITZ  
Quinn. Marcus.

QUINN  
She's upstairs, sir. She's in the…

FITZ  
I think I know where Olivia is.

 _ **Fitz takes the stairs up to the second floor of the house.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

 _ **Fitz opens the door to the master bedroom.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Fitz sees Olivia sitting on the floor upright and wrapped in a blanket. Olivia has been crying and looks devastated.**_

 _ **There is a wine glass half filled with wine with empty wine bottles scattered over the place. Fitz drops the overnight bag and closes the bedroom door. He approaches Olivia.**_

FITZ  
Liv. Livie.

 _ **Olivia is too upset to acknowledge Fitz. When Fitz arrives to the spot where Olivia is sitting, he sits next to her.**_

FITZ  
Livie.

 _ **Olivia turns to face Fitz.**_

OLIVIA  
Fitz.

 _ **Olivia falls into Fitz and cries uncontrollably.**_

* * *

 **CAPTION – 4 Days Ago**

 **INT. OPA OFFICE**

 _ **Olivia is lying unconscious on the floor. An intruder is in the OPA computer room trying to hack into the computer system. As the intruder is busy hacking, a shadow of a figure appears behind the intruder and the unseen figure puts in the intruder into a chokehold. The intruder passes out from the chokehold. The unseen figure walks over to where Olivia is lying unconscious and kneels down next to Olivia. It's Rowan.**_

ROWAN  
(shaking Olivia's body)  
Olivia! Olivia!

 **INT. HOSPITAL FLOOR**

 _ **Rowan, Quinn, and Marcus are standing and looking anxious. A moment later, the elevator door opens. A group of Secret Service agents exit out and they do a sweep of the hospital floor. After the sweep, one the agents speaks into microphone on his wrist to give the go ahead for Fitz to come onto the hospital floor. A moment later, the elevator door opens and Fitz, Cyrus and Karen exit out with their respective agents.**_

FITZ  
How's Olivia?

ROWAN  
Still unconscious. She is getting a scan done to determine how serious the head injury is.

FITZ  
(grimly)  
All right.  
(pause)  
Cyrus, Rowan, let's speak privately.

 _ **Fitz, Cyrus, and Rowan go into a private corner to talk. Karen is left with Quinn and Marcus. The elevator door opens again. Abby, Leo, and her Secret Service agent exit out hurriedly.**_

ABBY  
What happened? All I got was a call from Cyrus that Olivia got attacked at OPA and was rushed to the hospital.

QUINN  
Rowan called me to tell me that he found Olivia unconscious at OPA and there was someone trying to hack OPA's computer systems. Rowan took down the intruder. The feds have the guy in custody.

LEO  
Why did someone break in to hack? Hacking is done remotely.

MARCUS  
In general, yes. But Huck put in several firewalls and multiple levels of encryption that makes it impossible to hack OPA from the outside. If someone wants access to OPA computer systems, the person has to come to OPA to do it.

 _ **Abby, Leo, Quinn, Marcus, and Karen are watching Fitz, Cyrus, and Rowan speak in low voices in the corner.**_

QUINN  
What do you think they are talking about?

ABBY  
I don't know but it seems serious judging from their expressions.  
(pause)  
We have another problem to worry about. We have to deal with Marjorie Smithers' press conference giving her public apology to Karen. We might need to cancel.  
(pause)  
Even if Olivia doesn't have a serious injury from the attack, the doctors will probably want to keep her overnight in the hospital for observation.

QUINN  
(adamantly)  
We are not going to cancel. We need to get this press conference done so Marjorie can get her job back and we don't have to deal with her anymore.

MARCUS  
I agree with Quinn. To say Marjorie was a difficult client would be putting it mildly.  
(pause)  
I also think Olivia would expect us to carry on if she wasn't able to. After all, she spent a lot time fixing the problem and she would be angry if let her hard work go to waste.

ABBY  
Ok. Let see what the President and Cyrus say about it.

 _ **The group sees Cyrus move away from Fitz and Rowan. Fitz and Rowan continue on talking. Cyrus takes out his cell phone and makes a call. They can overhear Cyrus speaking.**_

CYRUS  
Yes, this is Cyrus Beene. I'm going to need military staff to cover at James Madison Hospital.  
(pause)  
No, the President is not the patient. It's Olivia Pope. The President is here to see her. We are trying to keep Ms. Pope's hospitalization under wraps.(pause)  
Thank you.

 _ **Cyrus returns to where Fitz and Rowan are standing and briefs them. Cyrus then walks towards the group.**_

CYRUS  
I know all of us are concern about Olivia but we also need to be focused about tomorrow's press conference. The President and I both agree that we should go ahead with it. We need to stop the news cycle about Karen and the slut remark once and for all.  
(looking at Quinn and Marcus)  
I know Olivia is in charge during the press conference but I'm presuming the two of you can handle it if she has to be in the hospital.

QUINN, MARCUS  
Yeah. Sure. No problem.

ABBY  
Quinn, Marcus, would you like to have an extra person to help out for tomorrow?

QUINN  
Won't you be busy on the White House end with Karen?

ABBY  
I wasn't talking about me. I was thinking Leo might be able to help…

 _ **Leo looks surprise with Abby's suggestion but Abby gives him a "don't disagree with me" look.**_

LEO  
I would be happy to help you guys, if you want.

 _ **Quinn and Marcus exchange a side glance when hearing Leo's offer.**_

LEO  
I know Marjorie is your client so I'm there to help you. In case the press starts asking questions. I can help to deflect and stop Marjorie from putting her foot in her mouth again should she try to answer questions.

QUINN  
(in a conceding tone)  
Ok. We are going to help with that.

KAREN  
Wow. Marjorie must be a piece of work if DC's second best fixer is called in as re-enforcement.

LEO  
Karen, there is a reason why the woman is nicknamed "Whiney".  
(pause)  
Olivia's hard work can easily go up in smoke if we let Whiney stand at the podium too long.

CYRUS  
Good. We are settled about tomorrow.

 _ **A moment later a doctor appears.**_

DOCTOR  
Family of Ms. Olivia Pope?

 _ **Rowan walks toward the doctor with Fitz following behind Rowan**_

ROWAN  
I'm her father. How is she, doctor?

DOCTOR  
Good news, Mr. Pope…

 _ **Before the doctor can finish his/her sentence, he/she sees Fitz.**_

DOCTOR  
Uh, Mr. President, what a surprise. Actually, no, this shouldn't be a surprise…

FITZ  
About Olivia, how is she?

DOCTOR  
Oh, yes. I'm sorry for being distracted.  
(pause)  
She's regained consciousness and the scan doesn't show any swelling or bleeding. But we are keeping her overnight in the hospital for observation. Especially since Olivia sustained a concussive injury couple of years ago. We want to monitor her to make sure there are no significant post-injury complications.  
(pause)  
As soon she is settled into a room, a nurse will come out and bring you to see her.

ROWAN  
Thank you, doctor.

 _ **The doctor leaves the group and is seen going through a double swinging door.**_

 _ **The elevator opens and another group of Secret Service agents exit out.**_

FITZ  
(to Quinn and Marcus)  
After what happened tonight, I've have already arrange for Olivia to have another security detail and I don't care if she doesn't want it.

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are exchanging glances when they hear Fitz's comment "After what happened tonight."**_

MARCUS  
Mr. President, Quinn and I know Olivia is your ex and there are things are we aren't allowed to know because of your position. We also know Huck is away right now on a special job. Is there something going on that we need to know that concerns Olivia and us?

 _ **Fitz, Cyrus, Rowan, and Abby exchange glances with each other.**_

FITZ  
There is something that both of you need to know but Olivia should be the one telling you, not me since the two of you are her team.

MARCUS  
Very well, Mr. President.

* * *

 **The film editor fast forwards footage scenes that show Jake, Huck, and Charlie in different parts of the world gathering intel about the global terrorist plot.**

* * *

 **The film editor then starts playing the footage scene where Fitz enters Olivia's hospital room to see her.**

 **INT. OLIVIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

FITZ  
Hi.

OLIVIA  
Hi.

 _ **Fitz sits on the edge of Olivia's bed and takes her in his arms.**_

FITZ  
(stroking Olivia's hair)  
How are you feeling?

 _ **They separate.**_

OLIVIA  
Ok.  
(pause)  
Fitz, you can't let my father interrogate the guy who broke into OPA and knocked me unconscious. He might actually kill the guy during the interrogation…

FITZ  
Your father wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do myself, Livie.

OLIVIA  
Fitz! You can't be serious…

FITZ  
Liv, it will be fine. Your father will be with a bunch of federal agents during the interrogation. I'm sure they will be able to hold your father back, if necessary. Also, David will be present and he'll make sure nothing gets out of hand.  
(pause)  
Look, your father could have killed the intruder but he didn't. Your father was rational enough to know that in order for us to find out who wanted OPA hacked he had to keep the intruder alive.  
(pause)  
He called me right after he stopped the intruder. He had to hold off calling the ambulance until we got the feds there to take the intruder into custody. We couldn't have local law enforcement involved. Neither one of us was happy about waiting for to call the ambulance.

OLIVIA  
My father is getting in contact with Huck to let him know about the break-in and hacking. Huck should be able to figure how far the hacker got into OPA system and whether the hacker got any information from the system.  
(pause)  
Do you think the break-in and hacking is related to the terrorist plot you were talking about?

FITZ  
It's a possibility that we can't rule out.  
(pause)  
It's late and you need to rest, Livie. I'm going to have Cyrus get Karen back to the White House and he can head home afterwards. I'm going to stay here with you…

OLIVIA  
You can't spend the night here. There's tomorrow press conference…

FITZ  
Don't worry about the press conference. We have it handled.  
(pause)  
I'll catnap in the lounge during the night and slip back into the White House before the press corps arrives in the morning. Since Karen is the one who is speaking, she needs to look well rested, not me. If some reporter should ask Abby why I look so tired, she'll say I stayed up late reading briefing reports and had an early morning conference call.

OLIVIA  
Sounds believable enough.

FITZ  
It'll be fine.  
(pause)  
Just rest. There's plenty of Secret Service protection to keep you safe while you are here.

 _ **Fitz gives Olivia a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.**_

* * *

 **The film editor fast forwards the footage scene of Fitz and Rowan agreeing that Fitz will spend the night at the hospital with Olivia while Rowan heads to the federal interrogation room to be involved with the interrogation of the OPA intruder-hacker, and in the morning, Rowan will return to stay with Olivia while everyone else is involved with the press conference.**

 **The film editor continues to fast forward more footage scene – the scene where Rowan and David are interrogating the OPA intruder-hacker.**

* * *

 **The film editor plays the footage scene of Rowan and Olivia together in Olivia's hospital room.**

 **INT. OLIVIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

 _ **Olivia and Rowan are watching Marjorie issuing her public apology on TV to a group of reporters outside the Capitol. They can see Quinn, Marcus, and Leo standing to the side.**_

MARJORIE  
I am sorry for the insensitive and judgmental comments that I made concerning Ms. Karen Grant, the First Daughter on my personal Facebook page. While they were personal comments, I also recognize that someone of my professional position also owes the public at large respect. I regret for any pain and distress that I may have cause for Ms. Grant.  
(pause)  
I also apologize to the White House for my unfounded accusation that they were responsible for me terminated from my position with Senator Keaton's office. I regret for any embarrassment that I may have cause for the President and his staff.  
(pause)

Thank you for your time.

 _ **The reporters start to shout questions but before Marjorie can answer, Quinn and Marcus escort Marjorie from the podium while Leo steps up to podium to answer any questions that the reporters are throwing out.**_

 _ **Rowan turns off the TV with a remote.**_

ROWAN  
That went off without any significant complications.

OLIVIA  
Yeah.

 _ **Olivia settles her head on the pillow and closes her eyes. Rowan becomes concern.**_

ROWAN  
Olivia, are you all right? Should I get a nurse or doctor?

OLIVIA  
I'm fine, Dad. I didn't get much rest last night. A nurse kept coming in every couple hours to check on me. I just want to go home.

ROWAN  
Speaking of which, it isn't safe for you to be at your apartment. I know Huck installed several locks on your front door after your first kidnapping but it isn't going to be enough to keep you safe.  
(pause)  
Whoever hired the man to break into OPA to hack the computer system is extremely well resourced.  
(pause)  
Olivia, I know you haven't told your team what is happening but they need to know. Members of your team are also in danger.

OLIVIA  
I'll tell Quinn and Marcus when they get here.

 _ **Rowan sits next to Olivia on the bed.**_

ROWAN  
Olivia, I know you want to handle this on your own but you can't and shouldn't.  
(pause)  
This stubborn independence of yours is both a gift and a curse that I have passed onto you.

OLIVIA  
(slight sarcasm)  
Thanks, Dad.

ROWAN  
I know that your mother and I haven't given you the upbringing for you to trust others and to allow others to take care of you. That's why you do what you do – take care of other people by fixing their problems. However, this situation that all of us are dealing with, it's too big for you to handle alone. We all need to work together to put a stop to it. You also need to be safe as well.  
(pause)  
The President has arranged for you to Secret Service protection. You need to accept it. You were lucky that I was watching you last night. But I won't be able to follow you all the time.  
(pause)  
You can't go back to your apartment and neither can your team members be at their apartments.  
(pause)  
I've couple of suggestions for you to consider and for you to discuss with your team…

* * *

 **The film editor fast forwards footage scene of Karen acknowledging and accepting Marjorie's apology. Fitz, Mellie, and Abby are standing to side of the podium. After Karen speaks, Karen steps away from the podium and exits out with Fitz and Mellie into the hallway while Abby takes over at the podium.**

 **The film editor moves through footage scene of Cyrus escorting Fitz away to a meeting with David and leaving Karen and Mellie together in the hallway.**

 **Kerry and Tony have the film editor stop to watch the scene of Karen and Mellie in the hallway. Since they are introducing Mellie's new love interest in the episode they want to make sure the set-up for that plotline is in place.**

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

MELLIE  
Karen, is your father all right? It looks like he hardly slept at all last night?

KAREN  
(in a whisper)  
Dad spent the night at hospital.

 _ **Karen continues on before Mellie has a chance to ask why.**_

KAREN  
(in a whisper)  
Olivia got attacked last night at OPA. Some guy was trying to hack OPA's computer systems  
(pause)  
Olivia's ok but the doctors kept her overnight for observation because she had a concussion. Dad stayed with her until it was time for him to come back before the press corps arrived.

MELLIE  
I see.

KAREN  
Mom, Dad still loves Olivia and I don't think anything is going to change that.  
(sympathetically)  
I know what Dad and Olivia did hurt you but maybe it's time for you to find someone who is going to love you as much as Dad loves Olivia.

MELLIE  
(with a sigh and a smile)  
Funny, your father also told me that I deserved a chance to be with the right person.

* * *

 **The film editor moves through the next footage scene which is Fitz's meeting with David. David is giving an update to Fitz and Cyrus on the investigation concerning the OPA intruder-hacker. David tells Fitz and Cyrus that the intruder-hacker's fingerprints aren't in any databases but facial recognition came up with the alias name "Ghost".**

* * *

 **The film editor then stops at the footage scene of Quinn and Marcus in Olivia's hospital room.**

 **INT. OLIVIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

MARCUS  
So, let me get this straight. There is some person or group out there that is trying to get us because we know secret scandals that they can use to take down the US government.

OLIVIA  
Yeah.

MARCUS  
Look, I'm the new kid on the team. I'm not sure how much value I would be to this person or these people…

QUINN  
You know about West Angola. That alone would have resulted in the President getting impeached had it gotten out during the hearing.  
(pause)  
So, Liv, what's the plan? Who do we have to take down to stop this?

OLIVIA  
At this point, no one knows for sure who or what is behind the terrorist plot to destroy the US government. Everyone is working on getting intel on the matter.

QUINN  
Is this the assignment that Charlie and Huck are working on?

OLIVIA  
Yeah. My father is overseeing a team of former B6-13 agents to do this.  
(pause)  
Until they can stop this, my father suggested couple of options. One is for us to shut down OPA indefinitely and three of us go into hiding separately. My father can arrange for each of us to go overseas. If the three of us are split up, person or group organizing the plot will have to divert resources in different directions in order to track us down.

MARCUS  
Look, as much I would love the idea of having a long extended vacation in Bora Bora, I'm not sure if us splitting up is such a good idea. I mean, if we are separated, how are we going to get in contact with each other if something should happen, or does your dad have some kind of plan worked out?

OLIVIA  
He and I didn't get into any specific details about what would happen should something happen while we are overseas and separated from each other. But he knows that I wouldn't agree for us to be separated from each other unless we had a plan in place for each of us to call for help if one of us was in trouble.

QUINN  
Liv, is that what you want? For us to separate and disappear in some other part of the world?

OLIVIA  
No! I don't. It's my father's suggestion and I'm only talking about it as an option for each of you to consider if you want it.  
(pause)  
The other option that my father suggested is that the three of us stick together but we need to be hypervigilant. He thinks that there are already people watching our apartments and we aren't safe there. He offered for the three of us to stay with him at his home. And…

QUINN  
You aren't serious with the idea about us staying with your dad, are you?

OLIVIA  
He wants to keep me safe but he knows that I'm not going to let the two of you go at it alone. It's his way of keeping an eye on me while three of stay together as a team. His idea is that while we are staying with him, we can think about moving OPA to a different office location, one that is more secure and we can check clients before they enter the office by camera.

QUINN  
Liv, there has to be an option between the two.

OLIVIA  
I was thinking the three of us could lie low for a few days in a hotel while we make plans on what to do next.

QUINN  
I like that.

MARCUS  
Me, too. Would your dad go for the idea of us being holed up in a hotel for a few days?

OLIVIA  
He might, if we let him make the arrangements.

 _ **Quinn and Marcus exchange glances with each other.**_

QUINN  
Ok. Talk your dad about arranging for us to be in hotel together for a few days.

 **The next scene is Olivia still in the hospital and on her phone.**

OLIVIA  
Dad, what do you mean there aren't any hotel rooms available in DC?  
(pause)  
If this is your way of getting me to stay with you, this isn't going to work.

 _ **Olivia ends the calls with Rowan and calls Quinn.**_

OLIVIA  
Quinn, I just got off the phone with my dad. He's says there aren't any hotel rooms available in DC. It seems there are bunch conventions and conferences going on DC and the hotels are booked.  
(pause)  
Can you and Marcus check on this?  
(pause)  
Ok. I'll use my other contacts to see if we can find safe lodging.

 _ **Olivia ends the call and calls David.**_

OLIVIA  
David, it's Olivia Pope.  
(pause)  
I'm ok. The doctor says I can get discharged. Speaking of which, I can't stay at my apartment because of what happened at OPA. Is there any possibility of my team and me staying at safe house that the Justice Department uses?  
(pause)  
I'm only asking because I have been told there aren't any hotel rooms available in DC because they have been booked for conferences and conventions that are in town.  
(pause)  
Whatever you can find for us will be greatly appreciated. Thanks, David.

* * *

 **The film editor reels forward the scene showing Mellie at her office and her staffer reviews her schedule and reminds her that she accepted an invitation to a dinner party hosted by one of the Congresswomen from Virginia.**

* * *

 **The film editor plays the next scene which shows Olivia in the hospital and is pacing anxiously. Her cell phone rings. It's Fitz.**

OLIVIA  
Hi.

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

 _ **Fitz is sitting at the Resolute Desk on the phone.**_

FITZ  
Abby says that you are still at the hospital and can't leave. What's going on?

 **INTERCUT OLIVIA AND FITZ**

OLIVIA  
I can get discharged but I can't go back to my apartment because it isn't safe for me to…

FITZ  
You are right about that. What about a hotel?

OLIVIA  
That's the problem. It seems DC is a popular city for conferences and conventions this week. Hotel rooms are booked. Quinn and Marcus have been trying without any luck.  
(pause)  
I also asked David to see if we could stay in a Justice Department safe house…

FITZ  
We?

OLIVIA  
My team and me. Anyway David got back to me and said there was nothing available.  
(pause)  
I'm trying to avoid the situation of us having to stay with my father.  
(hesitantly)  
Fitz, the house in Vermont, is it still there? You haven't sold it…

FITZ  
No, I haven't. It's still there. I was planning to deal with it after I finished my term.  
(pause)  
I'm not sure if it's a good idea. From a practical standpoint, it isn't set up for anyone to live there, let alone, stay there. There aren't any beds. The kitchen isn't equipped…

OLIVIA  
I can take care of those things. We'll get sleeping bags and other supplies that we might need. So, my team and I can go to the Vermont house? I don't know where else we can go to be safe.

FITZ  
All right. I'll set it up with Secret Service to get you and your team there. But I want agents to stay with you and your team while you are there.

OLIVIA  
Thanks, Fitz.

FITZ  
No need, Olivia.  
(pause)  
I'll call you once everything is set up with Secret Service and you can coordinate with your team.  
(pause)  
The agents who are with you at the hospital will go with you to your apartment so you can pack what you need.

 _ **Fitz ends the call. Olivia then calls her phone.**_

OLIVIA  
Good news, Quinn. I found a place for us to stay.  
(pause)  
But, you and Marcus are going need to shop for supplies. We're going need to do indoor camping where we are going.


	28. Episode 18 Olitz in Vermont 20 II

**The film editor forwards the film footage showing Mellie at the dinner party. At the dinner party, Mellie is introduced to CONNOR FARNSWORTH. Connor is attractive, mid-to-late 50s, and extremely wealthy. He comes from money and made money as an industrialist. He is now comfortably retired and devoting his time on hobbies and other leisurely pursuits, such as horse breeding for thoroughbred racing. Mellie and Connor are immediately drawn to each other.**

* * *

 **The next scene is Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus arriving at the Vermont house.**

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

 _ **A group of Secret Service agents enter the house to do a sweep. After the sweep, one of the agents gives the go-ahead for Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus to enter. The three of them are carrying in suitcases, sleeping bags, and boxes filled with supplies for their stay in Vermont. They set things in the living room and on the kitchen bar. They made couple trips coming in and out of the house transporting in their things. After they are done, Olivia closes the front the door and the agent at the front door notifies the other agents on the premise the Olivia and her team are secure inside the house.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – KITCHEN**

 _ **Olivia heads toward the kitchen bar and opens a box. She takes out a bottle of red wine. She opens another box and finds some wine glasses and a bottle opener. She opens the wine and pours some wine for herself.**_

OLIVIA  
Quinn, Marcus, do you want some?

QUINN, MARCUS  
Yeah. Sure.

 _ **Olivia pours wine into glasses for Quinn and Marcus. They each take a glass and a drink.**_

QUINN  
So, Olivia, where are we? I mean I know we are in Vermont. Whose house does it belong to?

OLIVIA  
It's mine. Mine and Fitz's.

QUINN  
(coughing while drinking)  
You and the President own this house?

OLIVIA  
Yeah. He had this house built for us. We would live here. Married with kids. He would be the town mayor in his next political life and I would make jam…

MARCUS  
Oh, man, Olivia. The President was in the long haul with you if he had built a house for the two of you.  
(scanning the house)  
This house is amazing with the all the work and details. The attention to construction…

QUINN  
And how do you know so much about construction?

MARCUS  
I've done projects with Habitat for Humanity. Of course, nothing this fancy. This is really impressive. The President must really love you…

OLIVIA  
(changing the subject)  
It's late and we've had a long trip here. I'm going to head upstairs to bed. Fitz says there lots of bedrooms so the two of you can have your pick. After I get my things upstairs, I'll come back for my wine.

QUINN  
Sure, Olivia. Marcus and I will put away anything that is perishable in the frig and we'll unpack and store everything else in the morning.

 _ **Olivia takes her suitcase and a sleeping bag and walks toward the staircase while Quinn and Marcus go through the boxes to see what needs to be refrigerator and begin to pull items out the boxes.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

 _ **Olivia stops in front of bedroom door and opens it.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Olivia enters the bedroom carrying her suitcase and sleeping bag and scans the room. Olivia realizes from the size and the bathroom in it that it is the master bedroom. She sets the suitcase and sleeping bag down on the carpeted floor. She walks around the room, opens the closet doors, and looks out the window. She then notices another door in the bedroom. She opens the door and steps into the connecting room.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – CONNECTING ROOM**

 _ **Olivia scans the empty room and sees a rocking chair. She suddenly realizes that this room was meant to be a nursery. She quickly leaves the room and goes back into the master bedroom and shuts the door loudly behind her.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – KITCHEN**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are still the kitchen and they finishing up their wine before going to bed. They see Olivia come into the kitchen area. She takes her glass of wine and grabs the opened bottle of wine plus couple of unopen bottles and the bottle opener and she heads toward the staircase. Quinn and Marcus exchange a concern look.**_

* * *

 **The film editor forwards the morning aerial shot of the Capitol Building then the White House. The scene that appears on the viewing screen is Fitz in the Oval Office and Abby and Cyrus enters.**

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

FITZ  
Good morning, Cyrus, Abby.

CYRUS, ABBY  
Good morning, Mr. President.

FITZ  
What's up?

CYRUS  
Mr. President, we have a situation brewing with the media about Olivia. Word has gotten out that Olivia was in the hospital. The problem isn't that Olivia was in the hospital but why she was in the hospital.

ABBY  
The story that is circulating is that Olivia passed out at her office and was rushed to the hospital. The reason why she passed out is that she is pregnant.

FITZ  
What?!

ABBY  
The media also knows that you spent the night at the hospital with Olivia. Which is leading to presumption that you are the father.

CYRUS  
Sir, White House counsel has advised us not to say anything since this involves Olivia's medical information and any disclosure on our part would be illegal and an invasion of her privacy.

ABBY  
I've been trying to get in contact with Olivia to ask her to issue a statement. But I haven't been able to. She's not answering her phone, sir.

FITZ  
Well, keep trying. Try calling Quinn or Marcus if you can't get a hold of Olivia. We need to end this story as quickly as possible.

ABBY, CYRUS  
Yes, Mr. President. Of course.

 _ **Abby and Cyrus exit the Oval Office and enter the White House hallway.**_

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY**

CYRUS  
Red, just call Quinn directly and tell her what's happening. It's possible that Olivia's phone is dead or she is not getting any signal wherever she and her team have sequestered themselves up in Vermont.  
(pause)  
Vermont? Of all the places for them to hide out.  
(pause)  
Olivia has to end this story now or we are going to find ourselves handling a media nightmare of denying rumors of a presidential love child and with Olivia going into hiding only fuels the possibility that rumor is actually true.

 _ **Cyrus walks away and Abby heads toward her office. Abby enters her office with her Secret Service agent standing in front of her office door.**_

 **INT. ABBY'S OFFICE**

 _ **Abby calls her cell phone.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – KITCHEN**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are making breakfast when Quinn's phone rings. She sees that it's Abby calling before answering.**_

QUINN  
Hey, Abby. What's up?

 **INTERCUT ABBY AND QUINN**

ABBY  
We've got a problem. The media found out that Olivia was in the hospital and the story is she passed out at the office and is pregnant.

QUINN  
Oh, damn.  
(to Marcus)  
Marcus, get on your laptop and check the internet to see if there is a story about Olivia being pregnant.

 _ **Marcus quickly retrieves his laptop and opens it. He clicks on a web browser and types "Olivia Pope pregnant" in the search engine. A moment later, a list of links are shown the monitor screen with the title – Olivia Pope pregnant with President's baby? Quinn is looking over Marcus's shoulder.**_

MARCUS  
Damn. This rumor has gone viral. There are hundreds of link and lots of hits on the links.

ABBY  
Quinn, I've haven't been able to get contact with Olivia to tell her what's happening. She's needs to issue a statement or comment denying it. She could say she slipped and hit her head at OPA and needed to be in the hospital and that the President was with her out of concern.

QUINN  
I know. We'll take care of it and put an end to the rumor.

ABBY  
Thanks, Quinn.  
(pause)  
Is everything ok? I mean, with Olivia. Since she is not answering her phone…

QUINN  
(trying to sound convincing)  
She's ok. It was long trip from DC to Vermont. She's probably exhausted and too tired to answer.

ABBY  
Ok. Just call me if you guys need anything.

QUINN  
We will.

 _ **Abby and Quinn ends the call.**_

QUINN  
I'm going to go tell Olivia what's happening. She'll be working the phone pretty quickly to stop to story.

 _ **Quinn leaves the kitchen and heads toward the stairs.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

 _ **Quinn knocks on the master bedroom door but doesn't hear a response. She knocks again and waits. Quinn opens the door and sees Olivia sleeping on the floor without her sleeping bag. She sees the empty wine glass and the empty wine bottles. Quinn quickly enters the bedroom.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Quinn tries to wake Olivia up.**_

QUINN  
Liv. Liv. Are you ok? Can you wake up?

 _ **Olivia mumbles and Quinn is relieved**_

QUINN  
Thank God, you're responsive.  
(pause)  
Liv, we've a problem. The media has a story going that you are pregnant with the President's baby…

OLIVIA  
(incoherently)  
I'm not. I was but not anymore.

QUINN  
What are you talking about, Liv?

OLIVIA  
Nothing. I just want to sleep and forget. So tired…

QUINN  
Ok, Liv. Marcus and I will take care of it.

 _ **Quinn exits the bedroom.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE - KITCHEN**

 _ **Quinn returns to the kitchen where Marcus is standing in front his laptop on the kitchen bar. He is eating a bowl of cereal while reading Olivia's pregnancy rumor stories.**_

MARCUS  
So is Olivia furious about the rumors?

QUINN  
No.

MARCUS  
No?

QUINN  
I think she is too hung over to care. She finished all the wine she took upstairs with her.

MARCUS  
That was three bottles! Is she ok? She's small person. She can't drink like that. She's lucky that she didn't develop alcohol poisoning.

QUINN  
I know. I was scared out of my mind when I saw the empty wine bottles and her lying on the floor.  
(pause)  
We'll let her sleep it off. But we are going to need to watch how much she drinks while we are here.

MARCUS  
So, are we going to do about stopping the story about Olivia being pregnant?

QUINN  
I have an idea. Do you remember the name of the wine shop where we purchased the wine?

MARCUS  
It was called Castlerock Wines and Spirits.

QUINN  
Look up their phone number on the internet.

 _ **Marcus finds the phone number on the internet and Quinn calls the number.**_

QUINN  
Hello, my name is Quinn Perkins. I'm an associate of Olivia Pope. We were in in your shop yesterday and we purchased a case…  
(pause)  
Yes. A case of Pontet-Canet. $150.00 per bottle.  
(pause)  
In fact we did open a bottle last night and enjoyed it very much. So much so that Ms. Pope would love to provide a customer recommendation and for you to publicize the recommendation as quickly as possible. As part of publicizing the recommendation, you need to let the public know that she had the wine last night and loved it so much that she had to finish off the bottle last night.

MARCUS  
(in a whisper)  
That's putting it mildly.

 **The next scene shows multiple Tweets and Instagram postings for wine lover groups publicizing Olivia's "recommendation" for the red wine she had last night. The Tweets and Instagram postings are picked up by members of the media who are also wine lovers and by the end of the day the rumors about Olivia being pregnant are quickly laid to rest.**

* * *

 **The film editor scrolls past the footage scene of Fitz and Rowan meeting in the Oval Office. Rowan shares his suspicions with Fitz that the rumor of Olivia's pregnancy was started by the individual or group that hired "Ghost" to break in and hack OPA. By starting the rumor, it would create additional public mistrust for Fitz and his administration and could start the process of destabilizing the government. Rowan also thinks that the individual or group that hired "Ghost" by now knows that "Ghost" has been taken into custody.**

* * *

 **The film editor starts playing the footage scene of Quinn and Marcus coming into kitchen in the morning.**

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – KITCHEN**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus enter the kitchen. While Marcus starts making coffee, Quinn looks for the wine box.**_

QUINN  
Hell! Liv snuck down during the middle of the night and took the rest of the wine with her.

MARCUS  
We need to go and check on her.

 _ **Quinn and Marcus heads toward the staircase.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

 _ **Quinn opens the door and they see Olivia sleeping on the floor without her sleeping bag. They see the empty wine glass and empty wine bottles. They quickly enter the bedroom and approach Olivia.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **They try to wake Olivia up.**_

QUINN, MARCUS  
Olivia. Liv. Can you wake up?

OLIVIA  
(mumbling)  
What?

QUINN  
Just making sure that you're ok, Liv.  
(pause)  
Liv, Marcus and I are going the take the rest of wine back downstairs. We'll make you some breakfast. You haven't had anything to eat.  
(pause)  
You have to eat, Liv.

OLIVIA  
No!  
(pause)  
Leave me alone!  
(angrily)  
Leave the wine here. If you don't, I'm going to fire the both of you!  
(pause)  
Just get out! Now!

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are taken aback with Olivia's outburst. They exchange a glance before leaving the room.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – KITCHEN**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are back in the kitchen and they both look worried.**_

MARCUS  
Quinn, we have a serious problem on our hands.  
(pause)  
Olivia is going through some kind of crazy wine binge. We are in middle of nowhere Vermont. And the only people keeping us company are Secret Service agents.  
(in a low voice)  
Are we going to tell these guys that we need to get back to DC because the President's ex-girlfriend…

 _ **Before Marcus can finish his sentence, Quinn's cell phone rings. Quinn sees it's Abby calling.**_

QUINN  
(slightly frantic)  
Abby...

 **INT. ABBY'S OFFICE**

 _ **Abby is on the phone.**_

 **INTERCUT QUINN AND ABBY**

ABBY  
Hey, Quinn. I was trying to call Olivia but couldn't get through.  
(pause)  
Great thinking on using the wine shop to squash the rumors about Olivia being pregnant…

QUINN  
Abby, we've got a problem here. There's something wrong with Olivia…

 **INT. CYRUS'S OFFICE**

 _ **Abby enters Cyrus's office.**_

CYRUS  
Red, what's up? Please don't tell me the Olivia pregnancy rumors have resurrected…

ABBY  
No.  
(pause)  
I just got off the phone with Quinn. There's something wrong with Olivia.

CYRUS  
(alarmed)  
What's wrong? Is she sick?

ABBY  
I don't think so but Quinn says that Olivia has been drinking a lot and not eating. She won't eat. She's threatened to fire Quinn and Marcus if they take away her wine.  
(pause)  
Quinn and Marcus aren't sure what to do.

 _ **Cyrus picks up his desk phone and makes a call.**_

CYRUS  
Hello, this is Cyrus Beene.  
(pause)  
Marine One needs to be fueled and ready for the President. The President needs to make a trip to Vermont.  
(pause)

Good. Be on standby. I'll call back with the depart time.

 _ **Cyrus hangs up the phone.**_

CYRUS  
Let's go tell the President what's happening.

ABBY  
Cyrus, it's only mid-morning and the President has a full day.  
(pause)  
You're not to go to stop the President from leaving the White House to go off to Vermont?

CYRUS  
No. Because he's going to do what's he going to do.

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE**

 _ **Fitz is sitting at the Resolute Desk reviewing documents and making notes. Cyrus and Abby enter. Fitz looks up from the documents. They all greet each other. Fitz watches Cyrus and Abby approach the desk.**_

ABBY  
Mr. President, there's a situation with Olivia.

FITZ  
What's happened? Has she been attacked while in Vermont?

ABBY  
No, sir but she seems to be in some type of distress.

FITZ  
Distress?

ABBY  
Yeah. She's upset about something but she's not saying anything. All she has been doing is drinking wine and sleeping. She's not eating. Quinn and Marcus are doing their best to keep Olivia away from the wine but without any success.

FITZ  
I see.  
(pause)  
Other than the drinking and not eating, she's not in imminent danger to herself?

ABBY  
No, sir.

FITZ  
All right. I'll head up to Vermont tonight to talk with Olivia.  
(pause)  
Cyrus, can you have…

CYRUS  
I've already called. Marine One is ready and fueled. Charlotte and I can go over your schedule and re-schedule non-priority items. We can have you out of here by 6PM, 7PM the latest.

FITZ  
Fine.  
(to Cyrus and Abby)  
Thank you.

 _ **Cyrus and Abby leave and Fitz returns his attention back to the documents.**_

 **INT. OVAL OFFICE ANTEROOM**

 _ **Cyrus and Abby are standing in the anteroom.**_

ABBY  
Wow. He's not rushing off to Vermont to check on Olivia.

CYRUS  
So, I've noticed, too.  
(pause)  
Red, let's be thankful that he's not rushing off. Why don't you get back to work and I'll meet with Charlotte to go over the President's schedule.

ABBY  
Ok.

 **The next scene shows Marine One landing on the yard in front of Olivia and Fitz's Vermont home.**

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Fitz is holding a crying Olivia and is trying to comfort her. Olivia calms down enough so she can talk.**_

OLIVIA  
I hadn't been feeling well. I just thought I had the flu or some kind of bug. I hadn't thought I was pregnant until I saw the doctor. When I found out, I just went on automatic pilot of fixing the problem.  
(looking at Fitz)  
Everything was going wrong for us. We weren't getting along. Even though we were living together, there was this huge distance between us. We weren't the same anymore.  
(pause)  
Us having a baby would have been so wrong at the time. I knew if I told you, you would have pushed us to make everything work and we were at a place where it wouldn't have worked. I know you don't want to see hear this but it was true. I wish it had been different for us at that time.  
(pause)  
I'm so sorry that I hurt us and broke us, Fitz.

FITZ  
And I'm sorry, too. Liv. I was trying to make everything happen for us. I got impatient for "us" and didn't want to wait anymore for "us". Instead I helped to break us and hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

OLIVIA  
(reaching to touch Fitz's face)  
When I saw the rocking chair in the other room, it just made me realize how much we lost.

FITZ  
(cradling Olivia's face)  
I brought the rocking chair from one of the shops in town when I had made a trip to check on the progress of the house. I imagined you sitting in the chair and holding our baby. I just wanted us to have that moment together.

OLIVIA  
(holding onto Fitz)  
Oh, Fitz, I love you. It hurts so much to be away from you.  
(pause)  
Fitz, can we still go forward even after what has happened to us? Do you love me enough to forgive me?

FITZ  
I do. I love you, Livie. And I need to be with you. You know I can't exist without you. I can't breathe without you…

 _ **Olivia and Fitz share a passionate kiss. As they are kissing each other, they slowly undress each other and end up making love on the bedroom floor with the music track "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" by Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson playing.**_

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – LIVING ROOM**

 _ **Quinn and Marcus are trying to concentrate on watching the movie on the laptop computer.**_

QUINN  
Do you think we should go to check on them?

MARCUS  
(giving Quinn a look)  
You aren't actually suggesting for us to go upstairs to check to see if our boss is getting it on with the President of the United States?

QUINN  
If you say it like that, of course not. It just that it's really quiet. Too quiet…

MARCUS  
Probably because the house has amazing sound proofing. Anyway, if Olivia was causing any bodily harm to the President, his agents would have charged into the bedroom a long time ago.

* * *

 **The film editor then scrolls through the next scene where Mellie is on a date with Connor at a fancy French restaurant.**

* * *

 **The film editor starts playing the scene footage where it is the morning at the Vermont house and Fitz is awaken with his cell phone ringing.**

 **INT. OLIVIA AND FITZ'S VERMONT HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Fitz is half naked and scrambling to find his cell phone. He finds it and sees that it is Cyrus calling. He answers the phone. As he answers the phone, Olivia is waking up, too and finds a robe to slip on.**_

FITZ  
Cyrus.

 **INT. CYRUS'S OFFICE**

 _ **Cyrus is on his office phone.**_

 **INTERCUT FITZ AND CYRUS**

CYRUS  
Sir, you need to get back to the White House. A bombing in Berlin. I've called for Marine One. It will be there is an hour.

FITZ  
Ok. Thank you.

 _ **Cyrus and Fitz end the call.**_

FITZ  
(reaching for Olivia for a embrace)  
Duty calls. I have to get back. There's been a bombing in Berlin. Marine One will be here in an hour to get me.

OLIVIA  
Ok. Why don't you shower and shave and I'll go downstairs to the kitchen to get you some coffee and whatever else I can find for breakfast.

 _ **Olivia and Fitz break away from their embrace. Fitz heads toward the bathroom in the master bedroom while Olivia leaves the bedroom.**_

 **The scene then cuts to Fitz getting dressed in the master bedroom and Olivia returning with a breakfast tray filled with coffee mugs and a plate of toast. Olivia sets the tray down on the floor.**

OLIVIA  
According to the internet news reports, the bombing was in a government building. No fatalities so far.  
(pause)  
Fitz, the bombing, do you think it might be related to the terrorist plot?

FITZ  
(taking a coffee mug and a piece of toast)  
It's a definite possibility. I already have the Chair of Joint Chiefs put European Command on Def Con 4.

 _ **Olivia and Fitz enjoy a few minutes of quiet time together before they hear the whirling of the Marine One landing on the front yard of the house.**_

OLIVIA  
(regretfully)  
Marine One is early.

FITZ  
No doubt Cyrus probably told them to move their butts to get me or the fate of the free world was at stake, which isn't exactly far from the truth.(pause)  
I wish we had more time together here.

OLIVIA  
So do I but we'll have time together once my team and I get back to DC. My team and I have to make decisions on how we are going to do OPA business while dealing with the threat of someone coming after us.

 _ **Olivia and Fitz get up from the floor.**_

OLIVIA  
One minute?

FITZ  
One minute.

 _ **They embrace each other for one minute. As Fitz is about separate from himself from Olivia, Olivia still holds on to him.**_

OLIVIA  
Fitz, about the house?

FITZ  
What about it?

OLIVIA  
Don't sell it. Ever.

 _ **Fitz nods his assent. He gives Olivia a passionate kiss. He separates from her and grabs his overnight bag and leaves the bedroom. After Fitz leaves, Olivia is still in bedroom with a smile on her face.**_

* * *

 **The film editor then scrolls the remaining scene footage of the episode –**

 **Fitz returns to the White House and gets an update in the Situation Room about the Berlin bombing.**

 **Olivia, Quinn, and Marcus make plans on a new office location for OPA.**

 **Fitz, Cyrus, and Susan meet with Rowan and former B613 team members to review the intel obtained about the global terrorist plot.**

* * *

 **Film Editor:  
** Kerry, Tony, so are we a go with the episode?

 **Kerry:  
** What do you say, Mr. Co-Executive Producer and Director?

 **Tony:  
** Why are you putting the pressure on me, Ms. Co-Executive Producer? What happened to united we stand and divided we fall?

 **Kerry:  
** If the fans aren't happy with the reconciliation storyline, we lose the show. If that's the case, I would prefer that burden fell upon someone more senior than me…

 **Tony:  
** More senior than you? We have equal title, Kerry…

 **Kerry:  
** I would like to think that you also being a show director bumps you to a higher status…

 **Tony:  
** Look, getting Olivia and Fitz back together has been no easy feat so the fans should be happy that we pulled it off.

 **Kerry:  
** But if the fans don't like it, I'm going to say it's your fault when we start doing the talk show interviews…


	29. Episode 19 Kerry and Tony Interview

**Author's Note:**

Dear Fellow Olitz Shippers,

Here is the latest installment of Olitz Reboot, aka what if this heartbroken fan was in charge of writing for _Scandal_ would have come up with instead of what is on air now.

Sorry for the huge lapses in posting between fanfic "episodes" of Olitz Reboot. Need to juggle work and with other commitments. Thank you so much to those who have favorited the story and who are following the story.

Other than 5x10, I haven't seen any of the episodes. I did see one fan's Youtube video that pieced together the Olitz debacle from Episode 10 to 14. UGH! There is also the Youtube video video clips from Episode 16 – more UGH!

Couple of months ago, I put together a Scandal Boycott Facebook page but I didn't publish on account I didn't want come across as being an overly obsessive fan. Also, I presumed there would be various boycott websites cropping up. Does anyone know of any boycott websites or webpages?

ABC Network Commercial Promo for _Scandal_ , 5x19, "The Republic is Burning Fast and Furiously, Part I" -

Announcer's Voice:

 **DC's Top Fixer and the President of the United States are finally back together and they are hotter than ever…**

 _As the announcement is voiced over, the trailer shows the following scenes:_

 _Olivia and Fitz in the White House Residence in a heavy make-out session;_

 _Huck intimidating someone for information;_

 _Jake kissing his new love interest - a fellow officer at the Pentagon;_

 _A dead body hanging in a room; and_

 _Fitz taking off Olivia's blouse and unhooking her bra._

 **Kerry and Tony are giving an interview for an entertainment news TV show. They talk about Olivia and Fitz's reconciliation and Olivia and Fitz's second try at White House cohabitation…**

 **Interviewer:**

Kerry, Tony, thanks so much for being here today. I know the two of you plus the cast and crew are busy filming _Scandal_.

 **Kerry, Tony:**

Thanks for having us. It's great to be here.

 **Interviewer:**

All right, the big news – Olivia and Fitz are finally back together.

 **Tony:**

They are indeed.

 **Kerry:**

I know our fans have been waiting patiently for them to get back together and we hope we didn't disappoint them with the reconciliation.

 **Interviewer:**

Obviously a lot happened between Olivia and Fitz during the winter finale – not just the actual break up but also Olivia made a decision to have an abortion and didn't tell Fitz about it. That was something that had to be addressed as part of the reconciliation. How hard was it to address it as part of the story line?

 **Tony:**

I think the hard part, and this was something that we had work with our team of writers, was to present it in a manner in which Fitz would be able to forgive Olivia for what she did. We didn't want to pass judgment on what Olivia did but be focused on how Olivia and Fitz can move their relationship forward in light of what Olivia did. I hope we succeeded in doing that.

 **Interviewer:**

Well, the fans loved it.

Now that Olivia and Fitz are back together, what happens next? I know the two of you can't give details as to what is going to happen on the show.

 **Kerry:**

For the upcoming episode, Episode 19, we do a bit a time jump. It's been three months since Olivia and Fitz patched things up during their time in Vermont. Olivia is sort of living at the White House. She still has her apartment but she is spending a lot to time with Fitz at the White House.

 **Interviewer:**

The last time Olivia was living in the White House with Fitz, there were a lot a problems. Are they working to avoid the problems or are they dealing with new problems this time?

 **Tony (with a laugh):**

Thanks to the writing team, we are avoiding the mess of what happened during the first time. But, this isn't to say that Olivia and Fitz aren't working through issues of being a couple. All couples have to work on being a couple. But their situation gets complicated because of who they are and they have to deal with the scrutiny of the public eye.

 **Kerry:**

Also, with their second go around as a couple, both Olivia's and Fitz's attention are also focused on a global terrorist plot that can harm Fitz's presidency but also the country as a whole. So the two of them are working together to figure out on how to address the threat, as well as dealing with the threat in their own respective work spheres.

 **Tony:**

Having Olivia and Fitz work together helps to build their relationship but to also have the global terrorist plot impact them professionally as individuals in terms of him being the President of the United States and her as DC's top fixer, respectively, allows for boundaries to be maintained and I think that is something important for Olivia and Fitz as a couple.

 **Interviewer:**

With the global terrorist plot, there have been hints dropped that the terrorist plot isn't your everyday terrorist plot with the bad guys wanting to blow up the world.

 **Tony:**

Not wanting to reveal any spoilers of Episode 19 which goes in more detail about the nature of the global terrorist plot but we are trying a different approach with the storyline.

 **Interviewer:**

Ok. No doubt you have gotten the fans' interest up and there is already plenty of Tweeting going around about Episode 19.

Tony, I know you have been super busy on _Scandal_ with directing the past few episodes. Will you be directing any more episodes for the remainder of the season?

 **Tony:**

We, meaning the studio and other members of the production team, have decided that I will be directing to the end of the season. We have a created a "vision" so to speak as to how we want to end the season and we thought it would be best if I continued on the direction with what we want to do.

 **Interviewer:**

I'm sure the fans are happy to hear that.

I know the two of you brought a preview clip from Episode 19 for us to show to our viewers.

 **Kerry:**

We did. It's a clip of Olivia and Fitz in the White House Residence. The two of them are getting ready for a dinner party they are hosting but they are about to a get a big surprise before dinner even gets started.

 **The video clip is shown on the screen:**

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE – BEDROOM**

 _ **Olivia has slipped on a dress and is trying to zipper it. Fitz, dressed in a white dress shirt with his tuxedo bow tie still loose around the shirt collar and black pants comes up from behind Olivia. He takes the zipper and pauses.**_

OLIVIA

(slightly impatient)

Come on, Fitz. Just zipper up the dress. We don't want to keep our guests waiting.

FITZ

(nuzzling Olivia's neck)

Let's keep them waiting.

(reluctantly zipping up the dress)

Had you gotten home sooner like you promised, we would have time together before the dinner…

OLIVIA

(turning to face Fitz)

It's not my fault that half of Congress is in trouble and needs OPA's help.

(pause)

I told Quinn not to schedule anyone after 4PM today but Congressman Polander begged and pleaded his way into the 4PM time slot.

FITZ

(holding Olivia)

You could have told him to come back tomorrow.

OLIVIA

Not likely. He wasn't budging from the office until he spoke to us.

(pause)

The man looked like he was about to have a fit, even though his problem is nickel and dime stuff.

FITZ

Nickel and dime?

OLIVIA

I can't go into details but it's not like he has a dead body to hide.

(pause)

In fact, the latest of round of OPA Congressional clients is mostly for petty stuff. Granted, it wouldn't be good if their secrets got out but it seems so minor in relation to the real dirty secrets that get hidden in DC.

 _ **There is a knock on the door.**_

FITZ

Yes?

CYRUS (one sided)

It's me, sir.

FITZ

You can come in, Cyrus.

 _ **Cyrus enters the bedroom. Cyrus is already dressed in a black tuxedo for the dinner party.**_

CYRUS

Mr. President, David Rosen and the Director of the FBI are in the Residence living room. They need to speak with you. It's an emergency.

(pause)

Olivia, you also need to come to.

 _ **Fitz and Olivia exchange a glance. The three of them exit the bedroom and enter into the White House Residence living room. Fitz and Olivia greet David and the Director of the FBI. Both David and the Director of the FBI are dressed for the dinner party.**_

FITZ

What's going on?

DIRECTOR OF FBI

Mr. President, I just received a phone call from a field agent. The Secretary of Commerce's body has been found hanging in a motel room outside of Alexandria.

 _ **Fitz and Olivia give each other a look of shock.**_

 **The clip ends.**

 **Interviewer:**

Oh, wow, talk about a big pre-dinner surprise.

 **Tony (with a laugh):**

Especially, since the Secretary of Commerce was supposed to be coming to the dinner at the White House.

 **Interviewer:**

Now, that is bad.

So, viewers, be sure to tune into _Scandal_ , Thursday night at 9PM on ABC.

 **Kerry and Tony have finished giving the interview and are heading back to the studio for filming.**

 **Kerry:**

I'm glad the interviewer didn't ask any detailed questions about the global terrorist plot.

 **Tony:**

Me, too.

Let's hope the fans and viewers are happy with the idea that we went with for the global terrorist plot…


	30. Episodes 19-21 Terrorist Story A or B

_**In an Episode 18 script draft meeting from weeks ago…**_

 **The Gladiator Writers (GWs) have finished the draft of Episode 18 which focuses on Olivia-Fitz's reconciliation. They are waiting to meet with Kerry and Tony to go over the Episode 18 draft.**

 **The normally exuberant GWs are feeling pensive because Kerry and Tony are pressing for details concerning the global terrorist plot which will become the focal storyline starting in Episode 19. The GWs have come with two possible scenarios for the global terrorist plot – one that is "conventional" while the other is more "sophisticated" and maybe a harder sell…**

 **Larissa:**

Look, it will be fine. We have story idea A and story idea B for the global terrorist plot. It will be ok if they don't like story idea B. After all, story idea A is simpler and will be less work for us.

 **Georgia:**

But I like story idea B – it's something different from the run of the mill global terrorist plot storylines.

Both Kerry and Tony are smart so they might be willing to entertain idea B.

 **Maggie:**

They might.

 **Claire:**

Well, I love idea B. It will allow us to create a backstory for Fitz during his time at Oxford as a Rhodes Scholar PhD student.

 **Stephanie:**

We still haven't resolved the issue about the direction of the backstory for idea B.

 **Larissa:**

Would we need to have a backstory for idea B?

 **Maggie:**

We have to. We have to explain why President Fitzgerald T. Grant III of the United States would have an interest in anarchist politics when he was an Oxford grad student.

 _There is hidden tension in the room as the GWs wait for Kerry and Tony. A few minutes later, Kerry and Tony arrive in the writers' work room. Both Kerry and Tony are holding cardboard drink cup carriers filled with paper coffee cups with lids on top. Kerry is also carrying a bakery box while Tony is carrying a brown shopping bag with handles._

 **Tony (with enthusiasm):**

Good morning, Gladiator Writers. Kerry and I took the liberty of getting all of us morning coffee and breakfast goodies. There are danishes and other baked goodies in the bakery box.

 **Larissa:**

Thanks, Tony. The GWs appreciate it.

 _Kerry and Tony set down the carrier trays and bakery box on the work table. The GWs, Kerry, and Tony take a cup of coffee. While Kerry is opening up the bakery box which reveals an assortment of tempting baked goods, Tony pulls a meal box out his shopping bag. Tony opens up the meal box which reveals scrambled egg whites, a piece of whole wheat toast, a small container of peanut butter, and sliced fruit._

 **Larissa (eyeing the contents of Tony's meal box):**

Tony, are you on a diet?

 **Tony:**

Sort of. The studio wants to make sure Episode 17's Fitzmania storyline goes off without a hitch. I'm on a special meal plan to make sure I look fit and trim for the screen and for the photo shoot.

 _As the GWs, Kerry and Tony are eating, Kerry and Tony sense something is off with the GWs._

 **Kerry:**

Is everything ok with the GWs?

 **Larissa:**

Everything is fine, Kerry. Draft of Episode 18 script is ready. And we can talk about ideas for the global terrorist plot.

 **Tony:**

Great. In fact, why don't we start with that since the terrorist plot will be the key storyline for the next few upcoming episodes?

 **Larissa:**

Sure. Maggie, do you want to present the ideas for the terrorist plot.

 **Maggie:**

So, Kerry and Tony, we have two different story ideas. Idea A falls into the conventional realm – basically a bunch of rogue countries, one them being Bandar, have teamed up and joined their resources to take down the free world. Bandar is getting even with us for taking down their cyber tower from Episode 8 in the season.

Even though the US and Bandar signed a non-proliferation agreement, it just means that Bandar won't be building any nuclear weapons. It doesn't mean that Bandar can be stopped from causing trouble for the US.

 **Kerry:**

The idea of rogue countries coming together to cause trouble sounds reasonable even though it seems a little dry.

 **Tony:**

I would agree with Kerry. I don't suppose there might be some way we could make it a little bit more interesting…

 **Maggie:**

Well, we have idea B but it requires thinking outside the box.

 **Tony:**

How much so?

 **Georgia:**

The idea is bit more sophisticated and somewhat more intellectual.

 **Tony:**

This sounds interesting. I would be interested in learning about idea B.

 **Kerry:**

Same here.

 **Georgia:**

So, with idea B is that a single individual is behind the global terrorist plot of destroying the political and economic institutions of countries around the world.

The person is a billionaire who no longer believes in free markets and that the idea of the free democratic state is a fallacy. Part of the billionaire's back story is that he is suffering from a medical condition that is impairing his judgment which makes his thinking somewhat distorted.

What we are envisioning is a George Soros-type of billionaire who has gone off the deep end. Or a billionaire of Bill Gates-Warren Buffet status but rather using his wealth for philanthropy to improve the human condition, like Gates or Buffet have done, this guy is using his wealth to create havoc so to, in what in his mind, to achieve a greater social good.

The billionaire's tactic of taking down governments and economic institutions is through creating public mistrust. If members of government are caught up in scandal, this would create skepticism and doubt about the people who are running the government and government itself, that is, if the people who are running the government cannot be trusted, how can we trust the government.

In the case of the economic institutions, the public mistrust would occur if these institutions were making policy decisions that end up hurt the public. For example, when the Fed Reserve reduced the interest rate to 1%, it started the chain of events that led to 2007-2008 economic collapse when mortgage-backed securities went bust.

 **Maggie:**

The rationale for making the bad guy a billionaire is that the person responsible for the terrorist plot has to have enough resources to hire people to do the dirty work, namely, digging up secrets or creating misinformation that will take down countries' governments and economies. Also, a billionaire would be able to create shell companies to hide the flow of monies to the various people that he has hired to do the dirty work.

 **Kerry:**

That would make sense.

 **Tony:**

How does the billionaire get taken down?

 **Larissa:**

Well, this is where the story line falls into the sophisticated intellectual arena.

 **Tony:**

How so?

 **Georgia:**

Because this guy is a billionaire and has done a pretty job of not linking the terrorist activities directly to him, the billionaire doesn't get taken down directly.

The people who the billionaire has hired can be taken down and as part of the global terrorist plot story arc from Episodes 19 to 21, the OPA team plus the former B6-13 team will be involved in doing this.

 **Maggie:**

In the case of handling the billionaire, the idea is that there is going to be an intellectual showdown between Fitz and the billionaire at a Davos type of meeting involving political and economic leaders and business elite in DC.

The idea is that Fitz was invited to be a speaker at the meeting a while back, long before the political and economic unrest that have been taking place. The billionaire, who has been living as a recluse somewhere in the mid-West is also a participant at the meeting.

Fitz, as the President, is already scheduled to give a keynote speech early on during the conference, talking about the good things that the meeting will achieve, etc. However, Fitz then gets asked to participate in a moderated discussion-debate with the billionaire on the state of the human condition in the era of globalization. The billionaire wants to use the moderated discussion-debate to challenge the status of free markets and liberal democracy and wants to challenge Fitz to make the arguments to support them.

 **Georgia:**

The billionaire is using this discussion-debate as his H-bomb to take down governments and economic institutions by winning the discussion-debate.

As part of the billionaire's strategy to win the moderated discussion-debate is that he knows a little dirty academic secret about Fitz.

 **Tony:**

What? Did Fitz cheat when he was a student?

 **Georgia:**

No.

Rather it is what Fitz wrote for his PhD thesis when he was at Oxford. Since SP never gave a backstory about what Fitz did for his PhD, we are creating one for him. So, our idea is that Fitz did his PhD thesis on political philosophy with a focus on political authority and power. As part of Fitz's research for his thesis is considering an alternative to political authority is the role of anarchy.

What we are thinking as part of telling the backstory is that we do flashbacks of Fitz's time in Oxford.

A critical part of the backstory is who directs Fitz in the direction of looking at anarchy as an alternative to political authority. We have two possible choices.

The "classic" choice would his PhD mentor, a well-known political philosopher who died shortly after Fitz got his PhD. This would be the classic situation of a faculty mentor trying to get a student to broaden his/her intellectual horizon. So, as part of Fitz doing his research on the topic of anarchy, he gets exposed to the nuances as to what anarchy is and develops a new understanding of the subject matter. As part of his thesis write-up is that he acknowledges the anarchy can be viable alternative to having established structures of political authority and power depending upon the situation. One possible situation is when structures of political authority and power are oppressive enough and the idea of "throwing away the shackle of oppression" can allow for individual freedom and liberty.

With the backstory of the faculty mentor, Fitz had a special relationship with the PhD mentor in that the mentor was a surrogate father to Fitz during his time at Oxford. The PhD mentor is the father that Fitz never got from Big Jerry. The mentor-surrogate father relationship is much a healthier one in comparison to the one that exists between Fitz and Cyrus, in that his late mentor wasn't the type of person who was focused on getting ahead at the expense of Fitz.

Had the mentor lived, the direction of Fitz's life would have changed in that Fitz would have stayed on in Oxford to continue on working with the mentor as a junior researcher and Fitz would have been an academician.

 **Claire:**

The other choice of the person who influences Fitz is Annalise Beauchamp, a fellow PhD student from France and who was Fitz's first love.

 **Kerry:**

Fitz's first love? I'm not sure if the fans are going to appreciate the idea of Fitz being in love with someone else, even though she came way before Olivia, let alone Mellie.

 **Tony:**

I agree with Kerry, especially after all the work that went into get Olivia and Fitz back together.

 **Claire:**

Well, having the Annalise character doesn't pose a wrinkle to the overall Olivia-Fitz love story in that Annalise is dead.

Granted, fans will get thrown off if they were to see Fitz kiss another woman now, given the whole trauma of the break-up, even if it is in a flashback story. Which is why if we were to go with Annalise storyline, my recommendation is to get a younger actor to play Fitz, rather than you playing a younger version of Fitz. I think if it was a different actor playing a 20-something Fitz, the fans would less up in arms about Annalise and with Fitz kissing her and getting romantic with her.

 **Georgia:**

So, with Annalise, she was an advanced standing PhD student while Fitz is just starting out when they first meet at Oxford. Annalise's PhD research was on Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, a French politician who some regard as the father of anarchism. Proudhon's works has been part of the theoretical foundation of libertarian socialism. At the core of libertarian socialism is that society can be based upon freedom and equality by not having authoritarian institutions that are responsible for economic and political disempowerment.

 **Maggie:**

Regardless, if we do the mentor backstory or the Annalise backstory, what is important to the intellectual showdown between Fitz and the billionaire is that Fitz acknowledges the role of anarchy as a possible solution to redressing problems of injustice and inequality and the billionaire knows this.

In course of his formulating his plot to take down government and economic structures around the world, the billionaire discovered Fitz's PhD thesis and read it. Since the billionaire knows that Fitz hold this particular opinion or thought, he's going to use it against Fitz during the discussion-debate.

It's not that the billionaire is going to disclose it during the discussion-debate but is going take advantage of it. The billionaire's tactic is that he going to make the arguments about the oppressive nature of globalization in terms of economics and politics and how this has been bad for people on different levels, such as labor exploitation, furthering of the economic/income divide, thinking liberal democracy being the only way forward, etc.

Now, Fitz, as POTUS can be thought as the most symbolic figure of liberal democracy and capitalist economy and which are regarded as the foundation of globalization, will be put in the position of having to defend globalization and the status quo. However, since the billionaire knows Fitz has written in support of anarchy in a PhD thesis that has been sitting away collecting dust at Oxford and which has been archived in a PhD repository, he's basically going to use Fitz's own words against him in the discussion-debate.

Imagine the situation of Fitz and this billionaire engaged in a very intense discussion-debate about globalization and the human condition, and if Fitz's is unable to successfully defend the position that liberal democracy and capitalist economy are necessary components of a free and just world, then all things that have been held true about liberal democracy and capitalist economy have been wrong. Essentially, we have screwed up in how we have created our world order and we need to start new and which is the argument the billionaire is going to make during this discussion-debate.

 **Georgia:**

In the billionaire's mind, he thinks by undermining Fitz during this discussion-debate, he would have created the ammunition he needs to create a "populist" movement/revolution for the take down of governments and economic structures and to allow for new world order to be built that will allow for equality and social justice that focuses on distribution of economic and political power equally within members of society, rather than it being concentrated in a handful of the few.

And in way, the billionaire's rationale isn't entirely off the wall. From an optics perspective, if Fitz gets his butt kicked during this discussion-debate, this is going to look very bad not simply because he is POTUS but also symbolically – the symbol of liberal democracy and capital economy is unable to defend itself. In the era of instant media with live streaming as well as YouTube postings, the public will be able to learn about the discussion-debate and some may start to think critically about the value of liberal democracy and capitalist economy if they are also the source of oppression and injustice.

So, Fitz has to be the "winner" of the discussion-debate in order for the billionaire to be taken down.

 **Larissa:**

If we were to go with idea B for the global terrorist plot, the story arc would be:

In Episode 19, OPA is overwhelmed with political clients under threat with secrets coming out about them. The seriousness of the secrets varies but in general, having the secrets come out would be damaging. There is going to be a political casualty in Fitz's administration because of threat of dirty secret coming out – the Secretary of Commerce commits suicide in a hotel room.

 **Tony:**

Why the Secretary of Commerce?

 **Larissa:**

It goes back to Episode 16, when the Secretary of Commerce made the snarky comment about Fitz and Olivia slipping away for a romantic rendezvous when they got kidnapped in Caledonia.

The married Secretary of Commerce's dirty secret is that he has been having an affair and has a child with the woman who he has been having an affair with. Creating poetic justice for the man.

 _Tony and Kerry laugh._

Since the Commerce Secretary's death is a suicide, the law enforcement agencies, including the FBI have no jurisdiction to investigate further into the death but there is an element of suspicion that the suicide may have been triggered through some outside force. So, OPA is asked to follow up to find any evidence to support the suspicion. In the course of their investigation, OPA discovers the secret and finds out the Commerce Secretary learned that someone else also knew about the extramarital affair and the child and was going to disclose it to the media.

Meanwhile, Fitz accepts the invitation to the discussion-debate on globalization and the state of human condition with the billionaire but only then to find out, through the sleuthing efforts of David and the Justice Department, the former B6-13 team, and OPA that the billionaire is the person behind the global terrorist plot to take down political and economic institutions around the world.

Not to put Fitz in a completely disadvantage position in this discussion-debate, we are thinking of having a plot device that lets Fitz knows that the billionaire knows about the PhD dissertation. Since this billionaire is coming out of seclusion to participate in this discussion-debate, there is going to media coverage about him. The billionaire gives an interview and during the course of the interview, the billionaire uses language that is taken directly from Fitz's dissertation and Fitz realizes this. This leads Fitz to pull out his dissertation out of storage to help him prepare for the discussion-debate.

Which leads us to Episode 20, where Team Fitz assembles at Camp David to prep for the discussion-debate, aka debate camp. Also, in Episode 20, we do the flashback backstory about Fitz's time at Oxford and how this time influences how he thinks about political power and the responsibility of government and how it serves people.

 **Tony:**

So, who is part of Team Fitz debate prep team? Is he bringing outside experts to help him?

 **Maggie:**

The idea is that Fitz will be talking to political philosophy scholars on the phone and will invite academicians from the DC, Maryland, and Virginia area to the White House to meet with him to make sure he has certain points down. However, the Camp David team will be the usual characters – Olivia, Cyrus, Abby. Susan will also be there since she did political philosophy coursework as part of her PhD degree in political science. And there will be one unlikely member of Team Fitz.

 **Kerry:**

Who?

 **Maggie:**

Rowan. He has always known about the PhD thesis as the result of his position as the head of B6-13 and of all the people on Team Fitz, he's the one who is probably most worried about the discussion-debate. Since Rowan has seen his role as the protector of the republic, the thought of Fitz getting his butt kicked during this discussion-debate and which causes the start of the fall of the republic is something he cannot have.

 **Tony:**

So, is Rowan invited to Camp David to be part of Team Fitz or does he figure out some way to insinuate himself onto the team.

 **Larissa:**

He basically worms his way to an invitation through Cyrus. He basically tells Cyrus if Fitz "loses" the discussion-debate against the billionaire, the world will start to fall apart. He has to be there to prep Fitz for the discussion-debate because out of the all of members of Team Fitz prep group, he knows Fitz's PhD work the best because he has read it and most familiar with it in comparison to the other members of the team.

We have to remember Olivia, Cyrus, Abby, and Susan will be reading Fitz's thesis for the first time while prepping Fitz for the discussion-debate while Rowan has already read it and perhaps understands it the best amongst all of them.

Rowan invokes enough fear in Cyrus about the consequences of Fitz "losing" the discussion-debate that Cyrus takes the pre-emptive measure of inviting Rowan to Camp David and tells Fitz and Olivia that Rowan has to be there and they just have to deal with it.

 **Tony:**

I guess there will be some showdown moments between Fitz and Rowan during debate camp?

 **Stephanie:**

There will be. Obviously the showdown moments will also bring up old wounds. But there is method to the madness in that if the ultimate goal is for Olivia and Fitz to be together, then Fitz and Rowan need to have their relationship at a place that is less dysfunctional by working through their troubled past, but the two of them aren't going to be besties, either. No one expects Fitz to forgive Rowan for murdering Jerry.

 **Tony:**

I think we would all agree that it would be normal that Fitz and Rowan don't become close friends given the overall nature of their relationship but having Olivia as the common factor in their relationship, Fitz and Rowan need to put certain things behind them.

 **Kerry:**

I agree.

 **Larissa:**

That's the logic behind of having Rowan be an integral part of story idea B for the global terrorist plot is to put Fitz and Rowan's relationship at a different place.

If we were to do story idea A, Rowan would also be a part of the story but in a different way. In story idea A, Rowan would be doing his thing as the former head of B6-13 and overseeing his agents in taking down the agents and government officials of the countries who have coordinated the global terrorist attack. With idea A, Fitz and Rowan's relationship are in the status quo with the two of them in a truce while dealing with the global terrorist plot but nothing changes between them.

 **Tony:**

What would be story arc for story idea A?

 **Larissa:**

In Episode 19, the situation of OPA being overwhelmed with clients and the Secretary of Commerce's remains the same in the story arc but intel from various sources will identify that a group of rogue countries are involved the global terrorist plot. Since the threat is coming from a group of countries, Fitz would have to consider the possibility of using military intervention to address the terrorist plot and that would be the focus in Episode 20.

Also, another common element in both story arcs for ideas A and B, is that in Episode 20, OPA discover that an attack is planned against the Federal Reserve. The attack against the Fed Reserve is that the billionaire's dirty agents have "doctored" some Fed Reserve documents that give the impression the Fed Reserve has made some policy decisions that will hurt the US and the global economy, and these "doctored" documents will be disclosed to the public.

In Episode 21, we will have the global terrorist plot "resolved."

With idea A, the various law enforcement agencies, intelligence agencies, military, former B6-13, OPA, White House etc., will be working together to thwart the attack against the Fed Reserve while taking down the US based terrorist cells that have been involved with the political and economic takedown of the US.

In the case of idea B, Fitz is going to be under a lot stress and pressure because not only does he have to participate in a high stakes discussion-debate where he has to be the "winner", he also has to deal with the potential attack against the Fed Reserve, so his attention is divided between the two situations. Olivia is dealing with divided loyalties in that she needs to work with her team to address the attack on Fed Reserve as well as taking down the terrorist cells but she also wants to provide support to Fitz for the discussion-debate. Obviously, the taking down of the terrorist cells will also involve law enforcement, intelligence agencies, military, and former B6-13 as part of idea B.

Those are the two ideas for the global terrorist plot. Do the two of you want to some time to talk and think about it before deciding which idea to go with?

 _Kerry and Tony exchange a glance._

 **Kerry:**

Tony and I will sit down to talk about which idea we want to go with. If go with B, we would need to decide if it is Fitz's PhD mentor or Annelise, the dead first love who steers him in the direction of studying anarchist political theory.

 **Larissa:**

Right.

Also, remember in Episode 21, there is going to be the long-awaited proper marriage proposal at the end of the episode. So that might be something the two of you might want to take in consideration when deciding on which terrorist plot idea to go with.

 **Tony:**

Thanks for refreshing my memory about the marriage proposal in Episode 21. If I remember correctly when we had our first meeting to go over the story arc for the remainder of the season, there was some mention about Olivia doing the proposing and three possible proposal scenarios?

 **Larissa:**

The GWs were floating the idea that maybe Olivia should be proposing so to let Fitz know, as well as to the audience that she is serious about marrying him and that she isn't going to do some kind of _Runaway Bride_ stunt. The fans, especially those who want Olivia and Fitz to be married, want Olivia to finally come through. With Olivia proposing, it provides an "insurance policy" that a wedding is going to take place, which will be the case in Episode 22.

With the actual proposal, the GWs had three different ideas – one was a Truman Balcony do-over, second was in the Rose Garden – Olivia and Fitz's spot and where they declared they belonged to each other, and the third would be at the National Archives in front of the US Constitution where Fitz and Olivia made their commitment to each other.

If the both of you have definitive ideas as to who should be proposing to whom and where the proposal should take place, the GWs will follow them.

 **Tony:**

All right. Kerry and I will meet to talk about the ideas that the GWs have come up and let all of you know.

Now that we have talked about the global terrorist plot storyline, we should focus on Episode 18's draft script.

 _The GWs, Kerry and Tony review Episode 18's draft script._


	31. Episodes 19-21 K&T on Plot and Proposal

**Author's Note:**

I've tried to incorporate some Kerry-Tony banter in this posting. I hope you like it.

The banter about Kerry giving Tony a hard time when he is directing was something I learned from watching a clip of an interview that Tony gave on the Jimmy Kimmel show.

 **Later in the day, Kerry and Tony are having a meeting to talk about the global terrorist plot ideas for Episodes 19-21 and the Olitz proposal in Episode 21 during a shooting a break.**

 **Kerry:**

I really like idea B. It's something different and I think the material for idea B will be more challenging.

 **Tony:**

I agree. And it will give me a chance to have scenes with Joe (Morton) where Fitz and Rowan don't need to be polite to each other because they have to work together. I think inherent to the Fitz and Rowan relationship is tension and it would be good to see some of that.

Since we agree that we want to do idea B, PhD mentor or Annalise backstory?

 **Kerry:**

PhD mentor.

 **Tony:**

Really? I kind of like the idea of Fitz having a girlfriend who was pre-Mellie and pre-Olivia.

 **Kerry (shaking her head):**

You would, wouldn't you?

With the Annalise backstory, that's going to throw some Olivia-Fitz fans for a loop.

 **Tony:**

It probably will.

Would Olivia get jealous if she found out about Annalise even though Annalise is dead?

 **Kerry:**

Maybe not. There is a difference between first love and true love. Olivia is Fitz's true love and the person who Fitz was meant to be with.

What might upset Olivia more is learning about a critical part of Fitz's life after knowing him for almost 8 years. Regardless, if we choose the PhD mentor or the Annalise backstory, Fitz's time at Oxford was an important part of his life but has never shared it with anyone. She thinks of herself as the person in Fitz's life that knows him best.

I think the reason or reasons as to why Fitz never talked about his time at Oxford with Olivia needs to be addressed as part of the storyline.

 **Tony:**

Agree. Do you think I could get away with playing a younger version of Fitz for the Oxford flashback scenes?

 **Kerry:**

I think so. Bellamy and I already think you don't get old and sleep in a freezer even though Jane (Tony's wife) has told us again and again that you sleep in a regular bed like us mere mortals.

We can talk to the makeup team to see how much younger they can make you look. There is the concern that your fans might compare the _Scandal_ makeup job of making you look younger to still photos of you when you were starting out your acting career in your 20s. I think we need to see what the final look would be before we go ahead with you playing a younger Fitz. If the makeup team can make a younger you look comparable to the still photos, I think we should go for it.

But you can only play a younger version of Fitz if we go with the PhD mentor backstory. For the Annalise backstory, I agree with the GWs that we should cast a different younger actor to play a younger Fitz. You playing a younger Fitz kissing and sleeping with another woman would have Olivia-Fitz fans up in arms.

 **Tony:**

You're such a spoil sport, Kerry.

 **Kerry:**

Just being practical, Tony. Can't have the Olivia-Fitz fans be angry with us since they are probably the backbone of the show's fan base. Their patience has already been tested.

 **Tony:**

Well, we have teetered on the brink and coming back from it. Since we are getting the Olivia-Fitz fans back to support the show, we shouldn't rock the boat anymore.

Anyway, as tempting the idea sounds of Fitz having a love life that went beyond Mellie and Olivia, I think the PhD mentor backstory would make flashback storytelling more compelling.

Thinking as director, I could see flashback moments happening when Fitz is getting prepped for the discussion-debate while at Camp David when Team Fitz is giving him a hard time – he can be thinking back to his student days at Oxford when he was having meetings with his mentor and his mentor would be busting his chops.

With the Annalise backstory, Fitz would be more likely to be reminiscing about her when he is alone and lost in his thoughts.

 **Kerry:**

All right, we are going to go with global terrorist plot idea B with the PhD mentor backstory.

 **Tony:**

Yeah. I'll talk to the GWs about my ideas on weaving the flashback moments for the script. Next, the Olivia-Fitz proposal.

 **Kerry:**

What about it? I think Fitz should propose to Olivia. Fitz personifies the typical alpha male. He's not going to be happy if his woman proposes to him. He would take it as insult to his masculinity.

 **Tony:**

Come on, Kerry. You actually believe that? _(laughing)_

While Fitz is an alpha male but I think he's enough of a feminist to accept the idea of Olivia proposing to him. Anyway, her proposing to him would let him that she is serious about marrying him and the two of them building a life together.

Admit it, the only reason why you want Fitz to propose is that if Olivia was one who was proposing, I would be "directing" you on how to do the scene and we know how much you would love that.

 **Kerry:**

You're right. And you really wouldn't want Olivia to be doing the proposing since I'm going to give you a hard time when you are directing me. As it is, I already give you hard time, so why take on more stress with directing me for a proposal scene which can be very emotional.

 **Tony:**

Because it's so much fun to boss you around, Ms. Washington.

 **Kerry:**

Yeah, right, Mr. Goldwyn.

All right. Fine. I agree to the idea of Olivia proposing to Fitz and to make your life easier, I won't give you a hard time when directing me.

 **Tony:**

Great. I'm happy to hear that.

 _A production assistant interrupts their meeting._

 **Production Assistant:**

Kerry, wardrobe needs you for a costume change for the next scene. Tony, we almost set up for the next scene. Once we are done, I'll let you know so you can do a final review before we start filming.

 **Kerry, Tony:**

Thanks.

 _The production assistant leaves Kerry and Tony alone._

 **Tony:**

I'll call the GWs to let them know what we want to do while you head off to wardrobe for the costume change.

 **Kerry:**

Ok.

 _After Kerry leaves, Tony makes a call on his cell phone._

 **Tony:**

Rissa, it's Tony. Kerry and I just finished meeting. So, we are going to go with global terrorist plot idea B with the PhD mentor backstory.

 _(pause)_

While I was tempted with the Annalise backstory, Kerry and I thought the PhD mentor backstory would be less troubling for the Olivia-Fitz fans. And I have some ideas on incorporating flashback moments about the PhD mentor for the Episode 20 script so I'll meet with the GWs to talk about this.

 _(pause)_

We also talked about the proposal scene for Episode 21. Olivia will be proposing to Fitz.

 _(pause)_

Where? You know what, why don't the GWs write the three different proposal scenes we talked about? We'll shoot all three scenes and decide which one to use for the show. The other two will be included as bonus material for the DVD set.

 _(pause)_

Ok. Great. Thanks.

 **The GWs are in their workroom. Larissa has just gotten off from the phone after speaking with Tony.**

 **Larissa (to the other GWs):**

Tony and Kerry want to go with idea B for the global terrorist plot. They want to use the PhD mentor backstory.

 **Claire (with disappointment):**

Oh.

 **Larissa:**

It's ok, Claire. Kerry and Tony agreed that Olivia will be proposing to Fitz in Episode 21. They want all three different proposal scenes written up and will shoot all three.

 **Claire (surprised):**

All three?

 **Larissa:**

All three. Tony said they would pick one of the three for the show and the other two would be included as bonus material for the DVD set. Since you are the resident romance writer specialist, I am putting you in charge of writing the proposal scenes.

Even though you don't get to write the Fitz-Annalise love story, you will have the honor of putting Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant III on the path of holy matrimony…

Dear Fellow Olitz shippers,

Stay tune to find out if Kerry's keeps her promise of not giving Tony a hard time as he directs her for three different proposal scenes…


	32. Episode 21 Olitz Proposal A

**Author's Note:**

Hi Fellow Olitz shippers,

I'm cheating with the fanfic Olitz Reboot TV episodes in that I'm not giving a detailed presentation of Episodes 19-20 and jumping directly to Episode 21 with the focus on the three proposal scenes. I figured given what we have been subjected to with the actual TV show, all we want is some happy Olitzing.

I'm still wrapping my head around SR's comments that Olivia was caught up in a "fantasy" with Fitz, as well as am wondering what kind of "journey" SR has ultimately planned for Olivia. From what I am seeing, if I was Olivia, I would settle for the "fantasy" with Fitz rather than the SR's journey, but hey, that's just me.

For any fanfic readers who want a detailed presentation of Episodes 19-20 on the global terrorist plot, just drop me a line and I will include it after Episode 22 which will be the Olitz wedding episode.

 **The Gladiator Writers (GWs) followed Tony's instructions and wrote three different proposal scenes for Episode 21. However, Tony "forgot" to tell Kerry that they would be shooting all three proposal scenes.**

 **The production crew is busy setting up the Olivia-Fitz proposal scene on the Truman Balcony. The crew has replicated the same setting from 5x06 episode,** _ **Get of out Jail Free Card**_ **\- rose petals have been strewn on the floor and table candles lit from the interior of the Residence leading out to the Truman Balcony. There are rose petals on the floor, lit candles everywhere and a vinyl record phonograph is set up on the Balcony. Vases of roses are set up on stands and pillars on the Balcony.**

 **Tony comes out to look over the set up and is happy with it. Tony is in costume with his Fitzgerald Grant presidential business suit and is ready to film the scene.**

 **Tony (to a production assistant):**

Can you get Kerry, please? We are about ready to shoot the scene.

 **Production Assistant:**

Sure thing, Tony. I think she's hanging out with Scott.

 **Tony:**

Thanks.

 _Production assistant leaves to get Kerry._

 **Tony (shaking his head and talking to himself out loud):**

Figures. Whenever I have to direct her for a love scene with me, she's off hanging out with Scott.

 _A few minutes later, Kerry joins Tony on the Truman Balcony set. She is in costume wearing a beautiful designer daywear dress and dress pumps. Kerry scans the set-up and makes a slight face._

 **Kerry:**

Really, Tony? The candles are ok but I think we only need couple of floral vases. Rose petals? That's too much. Fitz is not a rose petal kind of guy.

 **Tony:**

He is when Olivia Pope, the love of his life proposes to him. Anyway, this is the Truman Balcony do-over proposal, so the set-up has to be the same from Episode 6 or the Olivia-Fitz fans will be disappointed.

Are you ready?

 **Kerry:**

For what? How times and ways can Olivia Pope propose to President Fitzgerald Grant III?

 **Tony:**

You're still mad at me for not telling you that we are shooting three different proposal scenes.

 **Kerry:**

Well, you did make a unilateral decision as executive co-producer with telling the GWs to write up the three proposal scenes and that we would film all the three scenes and I found out about it during our Episode 21 draft script meeting.

 **Tony:**

You could have said no at the meeting.

 **Kerry:**

And the break the GWs' hearts? They were all set to have the three scenes filmed.

Not to mention the time and effort they put into writing the three scenes and when to tell them they wasted their time in writing the two additional scenes. That would have been bad.

Anyway, it's only fair I take one for the team since you took one with the Fitzmania storyline in Episode 17 to save the show.

Just to let you know, I'm also agreeing to film the three proposal scenes so to protect your reputation.

 **Tony:**

What do you mean?

 **Kerry:**

Everyone knows you as a great upstanding person who would never make a creative decision without consulting his co-executive producer. You wouldn't want the word to get out that you made a creative decision without talking to me first about it.

 **Tony:**

You still don't believe me that I simply forgot to tell you.

 **Kerry:**

Nope. So my promise not to give you a hard time while directing me for the proposal scenes is off the table. You are going to have to deal with me being a pain-in-your-butt as we get through the proposal scenes.

 **Tony:**

I can handle that.

 **Kerry:**

Yeah, right.

I think we can do the proposal scene in one take.

 **Tony:**

You think?

 **Kerry:**

Yeah. Don't you? The dialogue is not very complicated.

 **Tony:**

No, but I wouldn't necessary assume we get it on one take. It's very a special moment for Olivia and Fitz and we have to get it right. It's probably Olivia's greatest romantic gesture to Fitz. Everything has to be perfect…

 **Kerry:**

I get it, Tony. No need to belabor it. Can we get started?

 **Tony:**

Sure thing, Ms. Washington.

 **Kerry:**

Happy to hear that, Mr. Goldwyn.

 _Tony announces in a loud voice that they are ready to start the shoot. Crew is in place and Tony and Kerry take their place on the set._

 **Assistant Director:**

Action!

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE**

 _ **The area is dimly lit except for several lit candles on the tables. Fitz sees rose petals strewn on the floor. He also hears Aretha Franklin's "Ain't No Way" playing. He follows the trail of rose petals and to the sound of the music out to the Truman Balcony.**_

 **EXT. TRUMAN BALCONY – EVENING**

 _ **Fitz walks out onto the balcony and sees Olivia walking from the other side of the balcony heading towards him.**_

FITZ

(surprised)

Liv, what's going on?

OLIVIA

This is my do-over, Fitz.

(pause)

You once said to me "Give the person you love what they want."

FITZ

(stunned)

Liv…

OLIVIA

Please let me finish, Fitz.

(pause)

I know what you want.

(gesturing to the balcony set-up )

The last time when we were here with all of this, you asked me what I wanted but I couldn't answer you.

(pause)

I know it has taken me a long time to figure out what I want. And I know what I want, Fitz.

(pause)

You. Us. Kids. Living in DC. A house in Vermont. Me learning to make jam. Growing old together.

 _ **Olivia retrieves a Tiffany ring box from the table, opens it, and presents it to Fitz.**_

OLIVIA

I love you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Will you marry me?

 _ **Fitz walks to Olivia. Olivia can see there are tears in Fitz's eyes**_ _._

FITZ

I love you, too, Olivia Pope and yes, I will marry you.

 _ **Olivia removes a Paloma Picasso Calipher Men's Ring from the box and slips the ring onto Fitz's left hand ring finger.**_

FITZ

Something's missing. Hold on.

 _ **Olivia watches Fitz hurry back inside the Residence and returns quickly. Fitz comes back to the spot where Olivia is standing and holds out in his hand the Betsy Ross's engagement ring that he had first given her. Fitz then slips the engagement ring onto Olivia's left hand ring finger. Olivia's Doux Bebe ring is on her index finger. Fitz takes Olivia into his arms and the two kiss.**_

 **Assistant Director:**

Cut!

 _Kerry and Tony break away from the Olivia-Fitz kiss._

 **Assistant Director:**

It looks great, Tony.

 **Tony:**

Good. But I think we should do another take.

 **Kerry:**

What?! That was perfect.

 **Tony:**

Maybe but one more take wouldn't hurt…

 **Kerry:**

You're killing me, Tony.

If you are like this with the proposal scenes, you are going to be impossible with the wedding episode, and President Fitzgerald Grant III may find himself standing at the altar alone in Episode 22 because the leading lady walked off in protest from dealing with the director…


	33. Episode 21 Olitz Proposal B

**Kerry, Tony and the crew have finished filming of the Truman Balcony do-over proposal and have started the filming of the Rose Garden proposal scene.**

 **The first half of the proposal scene has already been filmed:**

 **Charlotte enters the Oval Office with a note and passes it to Fitz. She tells Fitz that it is from Olivia. After Charlotte leaves the office, Fitz opens the note which says OUR SPOT. Fitz has a big smile on his face after reading the note.**

 **The second half of the proposal scene takes place in the Rose Garden. The crew is setting up cameras and lights in the mock Rose Garden. Meanwhile, Tony and Kerry are meeting to go over the scene before they start filming.**

 **Kerry:**

I don't know, Tony. We are working with some sappy dialogue here. I'm worry the viewers will find it nauseating. Even the Olivia-Fitz fans might find it hard to take…

 **Tony:**

Oh, stop it, Kerry. If the dialogue was that bad you have had something during our draft script meeting.

It just that the tables are turned from the Season 2, Episode 8. Rather than Fitz baring his soul, Olivia is the one doing it, which I must say, is a nice change of pace.

 **Kerry (shaking her head)** :

You would say that.

 **Tony:**

And you know the dialogue isn't sappy. Also, this proposal takes some of the sting away from the Episode 9 epic breakup fight.

 **Kerry:**

So, Mr. Director, how many takes are you planning to do for this proposal scene?

 **Tony:**

I don't know. I guess as many we need to…

 **Kerry:**

Oh, great, it's going to be long night ahead. We did six for the Truman Balcony, which I didn't think we needed to do that many.

You know we still have one more proposal scene to do. At the rate we are going with the filming of these proposal scenes, Olivia and Fitz would be married and had a baby by now…

 **Tony:**

I think you are grossly exaggerating, Kerry. It's more like that they would be married and gotten back from their honeymoon by now.

 **Kerry:**

Speaking of honeymoon, are we going start Season 6 with them on their honeymoon, assuming we get a Season 6.

 **Tony:**

Assuming we get a Season 6, there is a strong possibility that show production might get kick back to the Chief and SP. If that's the case, we won't be the showrunners and co-executive producers. We go back to being regular cast members and I have occasional directing duties.

If the Chief does resume control, we need to be prepared for whatever she has planned for Olivia and Fitz. I mean, she could have Olivia and Fitz divorced on the Season 6 premiere.

 **Kerry:**

And we start the madness again?

 **Tony:**

I guess so.

Unless the studio has had it with the Chief and decides to keep _Scandal_ production exclusively under its control. If the studio retains full control of _Scandal_ , they might have us stay on as the showrunners and co-executive producers.

 _A production assistant interrupts Kerry and Tony to let Tony that the crew has finished setting up the scene so he could do the walk through to make sure everything is set up the way Tony wants it. Tony goes off with the production assistant while Kerry stays behind and goes over her script._

 _A few minutes later, the same production assistant comes back to tell Kerry that she needs to go wardrobe for her costume change for the Rose Garden proposal scene._

 **Later on, Kerry is wearing her costume for the Rose Garden proposal scene – another designer daywear dress with a light weight designer coat over the dress and dress pumps. She is on the mock Rose Garden set. Tony is also on the set and also in costume – another Fitzgerald Grant III presidential business suit with a dark trench coat over the suit and waiting for Kerry to start the filming of the scene.**

 _Tony announces in a loud voice that they are ready to start the shoot. Crew is in place and Tony and Kerry take their place on the set._

 **Assistant Director:**

Action!

 **EXT. ROSE GARDEN**

 _ **Olivia is pacing back and forth lost in her thoughts when Fitz comes up from behind. When Olivia makes her turn, she sees Fitz.**_

OLIVIA

Hi.

FITZ

Hi

(pause)

You are pacing back and forth, Liv. What are you thinking about?

OLIVIA

I was thinking about the debate and how well you did.

FITZ

(chuckling)

Well, I did have a lot of help to prep for it.

OLIVIA

That's true but in the end it was all you.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

I am so proud of you.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

Regardless what was done or what happened to get you here, you deserve to be here, Fitz, as the President of the United States.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

All those years ago, you told me if you could, you would escape all of this and runaway with me.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

But you can't because you were meant to be here.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

Just as you and I are meant to be together.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

I belong to you just as you belong to me.

(pause)

(walk towards Fitz)

You are the love of my life just as I am the love of your life.

 _ **Olivia stands in front of Fitz. She pulls a Tiffany ring box from her coat pocket, opens it, and presents it to Fitz.**_

OLIVIA

I love you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Will you marry me?

 _ **Fitz takes Olivia into his arms.**_

FITZ

I love you, too, Olivia Pope and yes, I will marry you.

(chuckling)

You beat me to the punch, Livie. But this is so much better.

OLIVIA

(surprise)

What do you mean?

FITZ

When I got your note telling me to meet you in our spot, I thought I would use it to my advantage to propose to you.

 _ **Fitz pulls a ring box from his coat pocket and opens it. The box contains the Betsy Ross's engagement ring that he had originally given her.**_

OLIVIA

You were going to propose to me?

FITZ

I was. And if you said no, I would keep on trying. I figure one day I would finally wear you down and you would say "yes" to marrying me.

 _ **Olivia laughs and removes a Paloma Picasso Calipher Men's Ring from the Tiffany ring box. She slips the ring onto Fitz's left hand ring finger. Fitz takes out the Betsy Ross's engagement ring and slips the ring onto Olivia's left hand ring finger. Olivia's Doux Bebe ring is on her index ring. Fitz takes Olivia into his arms and they kiss.**_

 **Assistant Director:**

Cut!

 _Kerry and Tony break away from the Olivia-Fitz kiss._

 **Assistant Director:**

It looks great, Tony, Kerry.

 **Tony:**

We should…

 **Kerry:**

Don't say it, Tony.

Yup, it's going to be a long night. If this keeps up, Olivia and Fitz would have gotten married, had their honeymoon and a baby by the time we are done filming the proposal scenes…


	34. Episode 21 Olitz Proposal C

**Kerry, Tony, and the** _ **Scandal**_ **film crew are getting ready to shoot the last of the Olivia-Fitz proposal scenes. This proposal scene takes place at the National Archive in front of the US Constitution display case.**

 **The film crew is getting the cameras and lights set up while Tony is talking with the Assistant Director. Meanwhile, Kerry is on her cell phone engaged in a serious discussion.**

 **When Kerry is finished with her phone call, she waits for Tony to finish talking with the Assistant Director so she can approach him.**

 **Kerry:**

Tony, I just got a call from the studio. They need to meet with us tomorrow morning.

 **Tony:**

Did they say what about?

 **Kerry:**

Yeah – Season 6 of _Scandal_.

 **Tony (excited):**

So, we are getting a Season 6?

 **Kerry:**

Yes, but there are some issues that the studio need to talk to us about the new season.

 **Tony:**

Uh, oh. They might not be giving us a full season or they are going to contract for a group of episodes for the start of the season, and depending on how we do, they will contract us for additional episodes.

 **Kerry:**

Maybe. The studio exec didn't go into detail as to what the issues are. Also, the exec wants to talk to us about Episode 22. There are some things the studio wants in the episode.

 **Tony:**

Olivia and Fitz are getting married. What more could they ask for?

 **Kerry (shrugging her shoulders):**

Your guess is good as mine.

Well, at least we cut a break with the studio and are renewed for another season. For a while, we were worried we were going to get cancelled.

 **Tony:**

Yeah. We should be counting our blessings that we got another season after what has happened.

We are almost ready to film. Why don't get head to wardrobe and makeup to get ready?

 **Kerry:**

Ok. So, how many takes are you planning for this proposal scene?

 **Tony:**

As many as needed.

 **Kerry:**

You are killing me, Tony.

We should have gotten a different director to do the proposal scenes and the wedding episode.

 _Kerry then walks off to makeup and wardrobe while shaking her head._

 **Later on, Kerry returns from wardrobe and makeup onto the mock National Archives set. She is wearing another designer daywear dress with a designer lightweight coat over the dress and a dress pumps. She is also carrying a designer handbag. Tony is also in costume with his Fitzgerald Grant presidential business suit with a dark trench coat over his suit. Also on the set are a group of actors dressed in dark suits playing the Secret Service agents.**

 _The Assistant Director shouts out that filming is about to begin. The crew is in place to start filming while Kerry, Tony and the uncredited actors playing the Secret Service agents take their places._

 **Assistant Director:**

Action!

 **INT. NATIONAL ARCHIVES**

 _ **Olivia and Fitz have entered the National Archives surrounded by a Secret Service detail. Fitz has his arm around Olivia as they are walking to the US Constitution display case. They stop at the display case while the Secret Service agents spread out and take their positions around the area. Both Olivia and Fitz touch the Constitution.**_

FITZ

Why the sudden interest in the Constitution, Liv?

OLIVIA

I was thinking about it during the debate when you were making your comments about democracy.

(pause)

How those of us in the free world have taken democracy for granted while there people in other parts of the world dream of living in a world where they can have a constitution that gives them a basic set of rights that all citizens can enjoy and benefit.

(pause)

(looking up at Fitz)

I was also thinking about our visit to see the Constitution all those years ago.

(covering Fitz's hand with her hand)

And we made the promise that we were in this together.

(pause)

I love you. I'm in love with you, Fitz.

(pause)

Will you marry me?

FITZ

I love you, too, Livvie, and yes, I will marry you.

 _ **They hug and a share a kiss. As they are hugging and kissing, the Secret Service agents discreetly turn away to give Olivia and Fitz privacy. They break away from their kiss.**_

OLIVIA

I have something for you.

(pause)

I hope you like it.

 _ **Olivia reaches into her handbag and pulls out a Tiffany ring box. She opens it and removes a Paloma Piccaso Calipher Men's Ring. She takes Fitz's left hand and slips the ring onto his ring finger. Fitz then chuckles.**_

OLIVIA

What's so funny?

 _ **Fitz pulls out a ring box from his coat pocket. He opens it and removes the Betsy Ross's engagement ring he had given to her before.**_

FITZ

When you told me you wanted to see the Constitution, I thought I would seize the moment and propose to you. But you beat me to the punch, Olivia Pope and I'm happy that you did.

 _ **Fitz takes Olivia's left hand and slips the ring onto her ring finger. Olivia's Doux Bebe ring is on her index finger. He then takes Olivia's face in his hands and brings it close to him for a kiss. They share another kiss.**_

 **Assistant Director:**

Cut!

 _ **Kerry and Tony separate from the Olivia-Fitz kiss.**_

It looks great, Tony, Kerry.

But I'm sure you want to do another take, Tony.

 _ **Before Tony can answer, Kerry interrupts.**_

 **Kerry:**

Tony, remember we have that studio meeting in the morning, so we can't be here all night.

So, let's do two more takes and we call it for the night, or I will exercise my privilege as co-executive producer to unilaterally decide to send the film crew home and we leave you standing here by yourself…

Dear Fellow Olitz shippers,

Stay tune for Episode 22, where "You are Cordially Invited…" to _Scandal_ 's cast and crew planning of Olivia and Fitz's wedding…


	35. Scandal Season 6 ABC or SP

**Kerry, Tony, and the** _ **Scandal**_ **film crew have filmed all three proposal scenes. Kerry and Tony will have to decide which one of the scenes to use for Episode 21, "Heracles and Hydra".**

 **However, a more immediate concern for Kerry and Tony is their meeting with the ABC Studio about Scandal Season 6. Although the show is renewed, there are "issues" that the studio execs need to talk to Kerry and Tony about.**

* * *

Kerry and Tony walk into a meeting room where an ABC Network honcho (ABC Big Cheese), ABC Studios executive (ABC Exec), and the ABC network executive in charge of primetime broadcast (TGIT Guy) are waiting for them.

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** Kerry, Tony, thanks for coming to meet us. We both know how busy the two of you are with the show.

 **Kerry, Tony:  
** No problem.

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** Before we start, both the network and studio want to say thank you to the both of stepping up and taking over the production of _Scandal_. Especially to you, Tony for wearing multiple hats – showrunner, co-executive producer, director, and cast member.

 **Tony:  
** Your welcome. Anything to help the show.

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** Let's get done to business.

As both of you know, _Scandal_ will have a season 6, which is the good news. Both of you deserve the credit for making this happen with revamping the story lines and story arcs of the show which have brought the show's fans back.

 **Kerry:  
** That credit is due to the writers who developed the story arc to save the show.

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** Of course.

Which leads to the topic of discussion for our meeting – the Chief and SP wants _Scandal_ back under their production.

 **Tony:  
** Kerry and I were talking about this and we thought there was a possibility that the Chief and SP would want creative control over _Scandal_ again.

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** While the Chief and SP want creative control again, the network and studio doesn't want it.

We want to give both of you the heads up that during the next few days, there is going to be media reports about the Chief and SP in dispute with ABC Network and Studios over _Scandal._

However, the network and the studio want the both two of you to be focused on getting Episode 22, the season finale produced. The two of you are going to need to keep the cast and crew focused on getting the season finale done while the media reports are flying.

 **Kerry:  
** How serious is this dispute over creative control over _Scandal_?

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** Basically, we no longer want the Chief and SP to be in charge of _Scanda_ l. We want _Scandal_ to be exclusively under ABC Studios production. As both of you know being seasoned professionals, network studios usually don't produce their own TV shows and typically contract with production companies like SP to make the shows.

However, we feel very strongly that _Scandal_ would do much better under network studio control, and more importantly, having the two of you being the show runners and co-executive producers.

 **Tony:  
** In other words, the network and studio want to force out the Chief and SP.

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** Yes, but only in regards to _Scandal_. The Chief and SP still have creative control over _Grey's Anatomy_ and _How to Get Away with Murder_.

 **TGIT Guy:  
** It seems that the TGIT fans can deal with the Chief's and SP's crazy plot twists and turns concerning the various relationships on _Grey's_ but not so with Olivia and Fitz on _Scandal_. The Chief and SP don't like the idea that the Olivia and Fitz's relationship is the cornerstone of the show and refuse to accept it. We know with reasonable certainty that if we turn production and creative control back to them, they are going to put the show back to where it was after the Season 5, Episode 9. Which is why we don't want them to have _Scandal_ back.

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** Although we don't want the Chief and SP to have creative control over _Scandal_ but in fairness to the cast, we would like to have your input on the matter. We know that the two of you plus your fellow cast members feel a great deal of loyalty to the Chief and SP.

So, our question is do you want _Scandal_ to be under the creative control of the Chief and SP?

 _Kerry and Tony exchange a glance and are quiet as they think about the question. Tony speaks to break the silence._

 **Tony:  
** I think this is something we need to talk to our fellow cast members about. You are right about all of us feeling loyalty to the Chief and SP and none of us want to burn our bridges with her because of her status in the entertainment industry. All of us would like to be gainfully employed after we had our run with _Scandal._

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** We understand. In some way, the network and studio are responsible for this. We should have put a stop to this a long time ago but didn't. We are now dealing with the consequences.

 **Kerry:  
** If the _Scandal_ cast decides to go back under the Chief's and SP's creative control, what's going to happen to the GWs?

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** The GWs?

 **Kerry:  
** That's our nickname for the writing team. They dubbed themselves as the Gladiator Writers, hence GWs. Their job was to fight for the show and for Olivia and Fitz through their script work.

 **ABC Studio Exec:  
** No need to worry about them. If the cast does decide they want _Scandal_ under the Chief's and SP's creative control, the GWs will still a job. In fact, we were talking about them launching their show about an inter-racial First Couple should _Scandal_ go back under the Chief's and SP's creative control and decide to have Olivia and Fitz divorced on the show.

 **Tony:  
** So, the network and studio is anticipating the possibility that Olivia and Fitz could be divorced in Season 6 should the Chief and SP be in charge of _Scandal_.

 **TGIT Guy:  
** Not only are we anticipating it, we are betting to see how quickly it is going to happen. We have a bottle of 70-year old Scotch riding on this. I say it will be on the Season 6 premiere.

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** I'm thinking it will be at the mid-season finale just for the ratings boost.

 **ABC Studio Guy:  
** I'm betting that it will be at the mid-season premiere.

We have decided that if the Chief and SP don't want to explore the idea of an inter-racial First Couple in an intelligent manner on _Scandal_ , this doesn't mean the network and studio can't do it through another show. However, to protect the GWs, we are thinking of housing their show under an ABC cable network.

 **Tony:  
** That's sounds like a good idea. They are a good bunch and shouldn't have their careers torpedoed.

 **ABC Studio Guy:  
** Damn straight.

Why don't the two of you meet with your cast members to discuss the situation and let us know if you want _Scandal_ to go back under the Chief's and SP's control or to remain under the network studio production?

 **Kerry, Tony:  
** We will do that.

 **ABC Big Cheese:  
** Now that we gotten the difficult part of the meeting out of the way, we need to shift our attention to the happy matter of a presidential wedding on the season finale.

Everything is great with the script but there are a couple of things that we want to add.

 _The ABC Big Cheese, ABC Studio Exec, and TGIT Guy tell Kerry and Tony what they want added to the season finale._

* * *

 **Later on, Kerry and Tony are in a meeting room on the studio lot and waiting for their fellow cast members. While they are waiting, Tony is on the phone with the GWs telling them the additions that the network and studio want in the season finale.**

 **As Tony is getting off the phone, their fellow cast members – Bellamy, Cornelius, Darby, Guillermo, Jeff, Josh, Katie, Portia, and Scott – slowly trickle into the room and take seats around the meeting table.**

 **Kerry:  
** Sorry about the impromptu meeting but this is important.

 **Jeff:  
** What's up, Kerry, Tony? I heard through the grapevine that the two of you had a meeting with the network and studio.

 **Tony:  
** We did. On the good news front, we have been renewed for Season 6.

While we should be breaking out the champagne to celebrate especially how tumultuous things got for the show, we have a big problem on our hands.

 **Josh:  
** What's the problem?

 **Kerry:  
** The network and studio are fighting with the Chief and SP over production and creative control over _Scandal_.

 **Jeff:  
** Are you serious?

 **Tony:  
** I wish this was a bad joke but it's true. The network and studio wants to know if we want _Scandal_ to be under the Chief's and SP's creative control.

 **Darby:  
** Is there a reason why the network and studio would want to permanently take production and creative control over _Scandal_?

I know the reason why it happened in the first place was that SP was losing money and couldn't produce its TGIT lineup and the studio picked up the slack. Having the two of you as the show runners and co-ex producers was an added measure to get the fans back.

 **Kerry:  
** Because the network and studio doesn't trust the Chief and SP. They think all the hard work we put into second half of season 5 to get Olivia and Fitz back together will get dismantled when show goes back under the Chief's and SP's control.

 **Bellamy:  
** Well, that is a legitimate concern. I mean, anything is possible with the Chief and SP. We all had to roll with the punches with our characters' story lines and arcs.

 **Portia:  
** Bellamy is right. It isn't just the Olivia-Fitz story line but all of our characters live with the possibility of very bad things happening to them when the Chief and SP are in charge. None of us have any say in the matter as what happens. With other shows, there is some discussion between the cast member and the creative forces on the direction.

 **Scott:  
** If the show was to remain under the network studio control, what would happen?

 **Tony:  
** It's what we have now – Kerry and I are the show runners and co-exec producers, along with being cast members. For season 6, I would only be directing couple of episodes just to preserve my sanity and to avoid having a certain fellow cast member giving me a hard time when I'm directing.

 **Kerry (feigning innocence):  
** Are you talking about me, Mr. Goldwyn?

 **Tony:  
** I plead the 5th, Ms. Washington.

 **Cornelius:  
** So the choice is having the two of you plot the course of the show or have the Chief and SP do it?

 **Josh:  
** Is not that simple, Cornelius. You have to remember who we are dealing with – the Chief and the power of SP.

If we were to choose the network studio, we could be facing the wrath of the Chief and SP in very subtle ways that might affect our ability to work once _Scandal_ is over.

 **Guillermo:  
** In the grand scheme of things, the Chief is one of the nicest people around but you wouldn't want to screw the Chief over.

 **Katie:  
** Damn. This feels like a custody battle where we have to decide which parent we want to go with and if we chose the wrong one, we are going to be screwed.

 **Kerry:  
** From what Tony and I got from our meeting the network and studio, there won't be any hard feelings if we want _Scandal_ to be under the Chief's and SP's creative control. They understand that we have loyalty to the Chief and SP.

So, we would be ok with the network and studio if we made the decision to have _Scandal_ back in the hands of the Chief and SP.

 **Bellamy** :  
However, I do like having the two of you being in charge of the show. Mellie's life is on track not to mention she's got a new boyfriend who has got enough money to finance her presidential campaign.

 **Scott:  
** I have no complaints either. Jake now has a girlfriend who fully appreciates him as well as a job at the Pentagon that allows him to kick some butt.

 **Darby:  
** I think we can all agree that the show has done well under Kerry's and Tony's creative supervision.

 **Kerry:  
** With the help of the GWs.

 **Darby:  
** We can't forget the GWs. If we stay with the network studio, the show will be fine. Kerry, Tony and the GWs will no doubt come up with new story lines and arcs but nothing that we can't handle and all of it will be done in the consideration of the fans.

Let's imagine the situation of the show under the Chief's and SP's creative supervision. Under the Chief and SP, we have to imagine the worst case scenario of each of our characters.

I mean, the worst case, is our character being killed off but the Chief and SP can't really do that because there wouldn't be a show if all our characters are dead. But then the Chief and SP may want to re-do _Scandal_ with an entirely different cast.

There is the obvious concern that Olivia and Fitz would be divorced if the Chief and SP was put back in charge of _Scandal_. What would be worse thing that could happen to Olivia and Fitz as individual characters post-divorce, Kerry and Tony?

 **Kerry:  
** I guess for Olivia, she would turn to her father for support. In some crazy and bizarre twist, she heads toward on a course of destructive behavior. A complete opposite of the Olivia who was at the start of the show.

 **Tony:  
** Fitz would be sleeping around with different women as a coping mechanism and putting his presidency at risk because of it. Or he could be drinking too much. He could be doing both. He would be even less focused on being the President.

 **Jeff:  
** I could see the Chief and SP have a story line that Cyrus commits the ultimate betrayal on Fitz and the White House, and he gets kicked out of the White House for good.

 **Bellamy:  
** No doubt the Chief and SP would write out the boyfriend that Mellie has now. Secrets come up that can derail Mellie's bid for the presidency.

 **Portia:  
** Like Andrew Nichols. The Chief and SP could have him "recover" from his stroke – enough for him to talk and to let the world know what happened to him. Both Mellie and Liz would be screwed.

 **Kerry (pondering):  
** Speaking of Andrew Nichols, the Chief and SP could have Olivia kill him in some weird PTSD moment to get even with him for setting up her kidnapping.

 **Scott:  
** I would also lose the girlfriend that I have now. I guess the worse thing for Jake is for him to turn into Rowan, the man who he hates the most. He would be doing things like committing murder for a power play.

 **Katie:  
** For the Gladiators, they wouldn't be gladiators anymore and be doing stuff that doesn't involve helping people. Like getting Mellie elected President. No offense, Bellamy.

 _Guillermo and Cornelius nod in agree with Katie's statement._

 **Bellamy (with a chuckle):  
** None taken.

 **Josh:  
** The Chief's and SP's low point with David was to have him accused of murder, be homeless, and rely on the charity of OPA to get by during Season 2. They could add insult to injury to that experience by turning David into a complete jerk which hurts Susan in the process

 **Kerry:  
** Darby, what do you think might happen to Abby is the Chief and SP was back in charge.

 **Darby:  
** They will probably have Leo be an absent figure and Abby is alone. Abby could become Fitz's work wife. If the Chief and SP get really crazy, Abby and Fitz will hook up.

 **Kerry (in horror):  
** Oh, Darby, don't even go down that road.

 **Darby:  
** I'm just saying we can't put anything past the Chief and SP for a shock factor with the show.

 **Josh:  
** Now that we have concluded that the Chief and SP will no qualms about taking our characters down a dark path and we know what that dark path is, what are we going to do?

Are we actually go to say to the Chief and SP that we are defecting to the network studio to preserve the integrity of our fictional characters?

 **Jeff:  
** Even if we wanted to go with the network studio, we may not be able to do so because of the intellectual property rights of _Scandal_. _Scandal_ was created by the Chief and is owned by SP. Unless the Chief and SP transfer the IP rights of _Scandal_ to ABC, we may actually be stuck with the Chief and SP.

There is the possibility that ABC may want to pay a tremendous amount of money to the Chief and SP for the IP rights to _Scandal_ if they want the show desperately enough, and if that is the case, we end up with ABC.

 _As the Scandal cast ponders their situation, Tony's cell phone rings._ _Tony sees that it is the ABC Studio exec calling. He gets up from the table to take the call._

 **Tony (answering the call):  
** Hi, it's Tony.  
(pause)  
Actually, the cast is meeting right now to discuss the situation.  
(pause)  
Oh, really.  
(pause)  
Wow.  
(pause)  
Yeah, that's an incredible turn of events.  
(pause)  
I'll let the cast know what's happening.

 _Tony ends the call_ _and comes back to the table._

 **Kerry:  
** What's happening?

 **Tony:  
** That was the ABC Studio exec. I think we may have dodged the bullet about choosing between ABC or the Chief and SP.

It seems that the advertisers caught wind that the Chief and SP want creative control over _Scandal_ again. After what happened during the early part of the mid-season, when our ratings went free fall and we were under the gun, the advertisers are worried that the Chief and SP would make creative decisions that would hurt the show.

The advertisers warned the network that should the Chief and SP be in charge of _Scandal_ they are not buying any ad time during our show. It would be a waste of money for them if "no one" is watching our show.

 **Jeff (letting out a Cyrus-like gleeful laugh):  
** No ad money is the kiss of death for the network.

This is the leverage the network and studio needs to have over the Chief and SP to keep _Scandal_ under ABC creative control if the Chief and SP wants _Scandal_ to be part of its TGIT lineup.

Now, it is time for us to break out the champagne…


	36. ABC's Olitz's First Dance Song Contest

**With ABC Studios in charge of** _ **Scanda**_ **l, ABC Network is not wasting any time in putting their mark on the show…**

* * *

 **Kerry is sitting in a conference room and is on the phone. On the conference table is two salad boxes and bottles of water. Tony enters the room and sits down at the table. He takes one of the salad boxes and a bottle of water. He holds off from opening up the salad box but opens the bottle of water to take a drink.**

 **Kerry:  
** I'll talk to Tony and see what he thinks but I like the idea. I think it will definitely have the fans watch the episode and will earn us points with the Olivia-Fitz fans. Ok.

 _Kerry ends the calls._

So, that was the ABC studio exec. The network has an idea – it wants to hold a contest for viewers and fans to submit what Olivia and Fitz's wedding reception first dance song should be.

The network would advertise the contest on our show's webpage that is on the network's website. The network is also going to use social media to get the word out about the contest. People would submit the song title on the contest webpage which will be linked to the show's webpage.

The studio is thinking that people are going to submit identical choices so the network is going to compile a list of song titles that are submitted. We would be given the top 5 song titles based on the number of people who submitted that title and we would choose which song to use for the first dance.

When the episode is aired, the network will be doing a countdown of the top 5 song titles as part of the commercial breaks. The countdown will be done before the Olivia-Fitz first dance is shown on TV and then the audience will find out which song got picked when the dance is shown.

 **Tony:  
** Is there a prize for submitting the winning title?

 **Kerry:  
** The executive mentioned something about winners getting a free Season 5 DVD set, a _Scandal_ Gladiator t-shirt, and an official wedding photo of President Fitzgerald Grant III and Ms. Olivia Pope with their names signed on it.

It's one of those contests where there could lots of winners so the network can't be giving out expensive prizes.

 **Tony:  
** I know. So, does the network just want us to say yes that we would choose the Olivia-Fitz first dance song?

 **Kerry:**

Pretty much so. Do we say yes?

 **Tony:  
** Yeah.

 **Kerry:  
** I have to admit it would be kind of interesting to find out what _Scandal_ fans and the Olivia-Fitz fans would choose as Olivia-Fitz's first dance song.

What song would you pick?

 **Tony:  
** Honestly speaking, I don't know. Olivia and Fitz's relationship has been so complicated that I don't think there is one song that completely describes their relationship.

What would your pick be, Kerry?

 **Kerry:  
** I don't know, either. You're right about the complexity of their relationship that there is no one song that captures Olivia-Fitz's relationship.

Maybe it's a good thing we are getting help with this from our fans…

* * *

 **Dear Fellow Olitz shippers and** _ **Scandal**_ **fans,**

 **What song title would you submit for consideration? If I get a large enough response, I will report back on the song title choices.**

 **Thanks.**


	37. Ep 22 Olitz Wedding Preproduction

**Kerry and Tony are meeting with the production team to gear up for the filming of Season 5 finale, Episode 22, "You're Cordially Invited…" to the wedding of Ms. Olivia Carolyn Pope and President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.**

 **Production Designer:  
** In the script, Fitz and Olivia decide to only let the print media to cover the wedding and no media coverage of the reception. Although there is no television coverage of the wedding and there is a complete black-out of the reception, they have agreed to post YouTube video clips of the wedding and reception on the White House YouTube Channel.

While the actual wedding ceremony is part of the show but there are no actual dialogue scenes during the reception as per the script. Nonetheless, we still need to "set-up" a reception to film footage to be used as the YouTube video clips which we will show the audience.

The script makes references to Olivia and Fitz having their first dance, Olivia and Fitz having a "fun" dance, cake-cutting, kissing during the reception, etc.

So, the visual effects team will be working on creating a large scale wedding reception using computer graphics so that we don't have to hire hundreds of extras to be guests. We will use the computer graphic image of the wedding reception as background for the film footage for the mock YouTube clips.

 **Set Designer:  
** The wedding scene is going to take place in the mock Rose Garden set. With the wedding, we are going to needing tons of flowers for the floral arrangements. But we are going to use a combination of real and artificial flowers. It's not practical to only be using fresh flowers. The artificial flowers can help to mask the real flowers when they start to wilt during filming. However, we shouldn't protract the shooting of the wedding scene because of the fresh flowers – once they fade, even the artificial flowers won't be able to do the job of covering up dead flowers.

 **Kerry:  
** I think you should take that a hint, Tony once we start shooting.

 **Tony:  
** I'll keep it in mind.

 **Kerry:  
** How are we doing with wedding wear for the bridal party?

 **Costume Designer:  
** We can thank the network and the studio for upping the budget for costumes for the wedding. They want Olivia to have a designer wedding gown. We don't have time to commission a designer wedding gown but my assistants and I are visiting various bridal salons in the city to purchase designer dress samples. We are also covering the dresses for Abby, Quinn, and Karen who are going to be Olivia's bridesmaids as well as for Ella as the flower girl.

For the men, the network and the studio asked me to talk with Brooks Brothers on having a tuxedo designed specifically for the wedding. So Fitz, Cyrus, and little Teddy will be wearing a one-of-kind tuxedo.

 **Kerry:  
** I know Darby and Katie are looking forward to trying on dresses for the wedding but go easy with me. I don't think I can handle trying on hundreds of wedding gowns.

 **Tony:  
** Come on, Kerry. You don't think Olivia should look for the absolute perfect gown for her wedding to Fitz. Where is your sense of romance?

 **Kerry:  
** I lost it where Olivia had to propose to Fitz three different ways numerous times.

 **Tony:  
** Oh, admit it, Kerry, you loved doing all those proposal scenes.

 _Kerry just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Tony's comment._

All right, it looks like the wedding of Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant III is shaping up. We'll meet tomorrow.

 _The production team leaves the meeting room and Kerry and Tony are alone._

 **Kerry:  
** Hey, Tony, remember my comment when we were filming the proposal scenes – about getting a guest director to do the wedding episode. I really think we should get one.

 **Tony:  
** Oh, you don't trust me to direct the wedding episode?

 **Kerry:  
** Trust isn't the issue. Your obsessiveness is the issue. Speaking frankly, you are going to make me crazy, especially when we are filming the wedding scene with all the multiple takes you will be insisting on.

Why don't we have a compromise – you direct all the other scenes in the episode while the guest director oversees the wedding scene and the film footage of the reception.

 **Tony:  
** Oh? All right. I'll agree to your suggestion – a guest director for only the wedding scene and film footage of the reception.

However, we are going to be scrambling to find a director since we are close to schedule with shooting. I'm not sure who we are going to find.

 **Kerry:  
** I'll talk to the studio about finding a guest director. I think they could find someone on short notice for us.

 **Tony (with a gleeful smile):  
** Ok.

 _Kerry notices the gleeful smile and realizes that something is up with Tony._

 **Kerry:  
** Tony, why are you smiling? Have I been set up?

 **Tony:  
** In a manner of speaking.

 _Tony takes his copy of the Episode 22 script and run through the pages of the script with his fingers until he gets to the page he is looking for. He points to something on the page to Kerry for her to read._

 **Kerry:  
** Oh, damn! I should have known better when you agreed to the idea of a guest director so readily.

 **Tony (burst out laughing):  
** So, Ms. Washington, even though I don't get to direct you for the Olivia-Fitz wedding and reception, I get to direct you for the wedding night love scene.

 _Tony continues on laughing while Kerry looks like she is in pain._

 **Will Kerry and Tony regret their decision to bring in a guest director to help them film the Season 5 finale?**

 **Will Tony make Kerry crazy when they film Olivia and Fitz's wedding night love scene?**

 **Stay tune…**


	38. Ep 22 Scandal Does the Macarena

**Couple of days later, Kerry and Tony meet with the Guest Director (GD) that the studio found for them. The GD's job will be directing the wedding scene and the film footage of the reception. The GD is a young "newbie" director who is starting out his career. Having the opportunity to direct an episode of** _ **Scandal**_ **will be a big break for him…**

 **Kerry:  
** Hi, welcome to the _Scandal_ set.

 **Tony:  
** Thanks for joining us and agreeing to work with us.

 **GD:  
** Kerry, Tony, it's an honor to be here. I couldn't believe when I got the call from the studio about being a guest director for _Scandal_. Right before the studio call about the _Scandal_ gig, I was about to take on a job to direct a commercial for a Dr. Scholl's foot insole.

Obviously, no brainer – _Scandal_ or a Dr. Scholl's commercial.

 **Tony:  
** Don't knock directing commercials. It helps to pay the bills.

You do know you are only directing the wedding scene and overseeing the film footage of the reception.

 **GD:  
** Oh, yeah. The studio told me my directing duties were limited to the wedding and the reception. The studio sent over the script to me and I've read it. I have some ideas about the reception film footage.

 **Tony (with interest):  
** What are you thinking with the reception?

 **GD:  
** Well, there is the reference about Olivia and Fitz having a "fun" dance and I have an idea for it…

 _The GD proceeds to share his idea with Kerry and Tony._

* * *

 **Kerry and Tony met with the Guest Director (GD) and heard his idea about the Olivia-Fitz "fun" dance at the wedding reception. They have called for an impromptu cast meeting to talk with the fellow cast members about the GD's idea.**

 _Kerry and Tony are sitting in a meeting room while they wait for their fellow cast members._

 **Kerry:  
** Say it, Tony.

 **Tony:  
** Say what, Kerry?

 **Kerry:  
** It's my fault.

 **Tony:  
** Well, it was your idea that we should get a guest director to help us with the episode but I don't blame you for the guest director's idea.

Who would have known that a moment captured on celluloid would live on in perpetuity?

 _Their fellow cast members enter the room._

 **Jeff (filled with anxiety):  
** Kerry, Tony, please don't tell us that we will be under the Chief's and SP's creative control for Season 6.

 **Tony:  
** No. As far we have heard, things remain the status quo.

 **Jeff (happily):  
** Great. So what's up?

 **Kerry:  
** We've brought on a guest director to oversee the wedding scene and the film footage of the reception.

 **Darby:  
** How come? Tony, is there a reason why you wouldn't be directing the full episode?

 **Tony:  
** It's to prevent Kerry from inflicting serious bodily harm on me and/or to prevent her from walking off the set because I made her crazy from taking multiple takes with the wedding scene and the reception footage.

The guest director has an idea for the film footage for the reception. In the script there is a reference to Olivia and Fitz having a "fun" dance during the reception. The guest director suggested that the "fun" dance be the Macarena.

 **Katie:  
** The Macarena? Why the Macarena?

 **Kerry:  
** The guest director saw Tony's indie movie, _The Godfather of Green Bay._ In the movie, Tony's character does the Macarena. The guest director absolutely loves Tony's dance scenes in the movie. He thinks it would be a riot to have the President of the United States and his new First Lady do the Macarena and have it caught on a YouTube video.

 **Scott:  
** You have to admit, it would be a riot. Something like that would go viral.

 **Tony (with sarcasm):  
** Well, yeah.

 **Scott:  
** Come on, Tony. I danced on the show. I think it would be great to see Fitz show his moves.

 **Josh:  
** I agree with Scott.

Anyway, you doing the Macarena as the Ivy League-Oxford educated Navy pilot President Fitzgerald Grant III of the United States would have a completely different meaning than doing the Macarena as the washed out high school football star coke-snorting low-level mobster Big Jake Norquist.

 **Cornelius (laughing):  
** I think it would be great for the American public to see President Grant with his hair down, so to speak.

 **Tony (groaning):  
** You would have to make a comment about the hair.

 **Jeff:  
** Think of the bright side, at least you won't have to wear a mullet.

 _Everyone except Tony laughs at Jeff's comment._

 **Tony:  
** Laugh all you want. The guest director just doesn't want Kerry and me to do the Macarena. He wants the entire cast to be doing it.

The idea is that after Fitz and Olivia start the dance, wedding guests will jump in to be part of a group line dance.

 _Everyone stops laughing._

 **Kerry:  
** What Tony is saying is true. The guest director wants the _Scandal_ cast to do a Macarena group dance as part of the reception film footage.

Not only that, he also wants to do a behind-the-scene look of us rehearsing the Macarena as part of bonus video material for the _Scandal_ Season 5 DVD set.

 _There is an awkward silence in the room as Kerry and Tony's fellow cast members think about the guest director's idea. Darby speaks first to break the silence._

 **Darby:  
** I'm game. My concern is that Abby is going to be wearing a bridesmaid dress/gown. I'm going to need to be able to dance in whatever I am wearing.

 **Katie:  
** I'm in too but I have the same concern as Darby about being able to dance while in costume.

 **Kerry:  
** We'll talk to the costume department about this. They will need to take it into consideration while checking out dresses and gowns for us.

 **Bellamy:  
** Count me in. I think it will be a lot of fun.

 **Portia:  
** I want to be part of the Macarena group dance. I suppose I can't tell Ellen that _Scandal_ does the Macarena.

 **Kerry:  
** No. We are all under non-disclosure about the wedding episode.

Well, it seems like the ladies are in with the Macarena. How about the men?

 **Scott:  
** Since I've already embarrassed myself on the show with my dancing, I can survive another hit.

 **Josh:  
** I agree but only if I'm not in the line of vision. I want someone who knows how to dance to block me.

 **Guillermo:  
** Same here.

 **Cornelius:  
** Same with me.

 **Jeff:  
** Oh, what the hell. I'll do it. I'll even dance the hokey-pokey if makes the network and studio happy so we can remain under network studio control.

 **Darby:  
** So, is it just the regular cast dancing?

 **Kerry:  
** The guest director thought we should extend the invitation to participate to some of the recurrent cast members who would be expected to attend the wedding. I'll reach out to them to ask them if they want to take part.

 **Jeff:  
** Tony, since you are our resident Macarena expert, will you be teaching us?

 **Tony:  
** No. We are getting a dance instructor and a choreographer to help us with the Macarena.

As soon we get the dance instructor and choreographer in place, we'll start dance rehearsal.

If Olivia and Fitz getting married and having the _Scandal_ cast doing the Macarena isn't enough enticement for the fans to tune in for the season finale, I'm not sure what will be…

* * *

 **Couple of days later, Tony and the Guest Director (GD) are in a large dance studio talking with the dance instructor and choreographer.**

 **Camera teams are setting up to film the** _ **Scandal**_ **cast rehearsing the Macarena. The other members of the Scandal cast, recurring cast, and guest stars have yet to arrive.**

 **Since the GD is still finding his way with being a director, Tony is providing a guiding hand, sort of being the GD's mentor and helping the GD out. Tony sees Joe Morton enter the dance studio and excuses him from the group so he can talk to Joe.**

 **Tony:  
** Hey, Joe. Don't tell me you are here this early to have a good laugh as you watch the cast rehearse the Macarena.

 **Joe:  
** Actually, I'm participating in the Macarena group dance. Kerry mentioned it to me in passing. She didn't ask me outright about participating but I told her since Rowan will be a guest at the wedding as the father of the bride, there is no reason why he shouldn't take part in the group dance. Just because the man is a secret spy and a ruthless killer, it doesn't mean he can't have serious moves.

 _Joe does a dance step while Tony laughs. Joe glances over to where the guest director is and watches him as he talks with the cinematographer._

How is it going with the guest director?

 **Tony:  
** Fine. The guy has a million ideas going on at once, though. I'm just trying to help him to stay focus. _Scandal_ is his first TV directing job. The guy has been doing commercials.

 **Joe:  
** It's good that you are helping him out with this.

 **Tony:  
** I remember what it was like as a new director.

I hope he doesn't get overwhelm with the wedding scene. The last thing we need is to have a director with a nervous breakdown on the set.

 **Joe:  
** Well, Tony, you will just have to step in to save the day should that happen.

 _As Tony and Joe are chatting, Scandal cast members are entering the dance studio. Kerry, Darby, Katie, and the guest actress playing Karen are wearing mock long skirts over their leggings to help them get use to the feel of dancing in a gown. Bellamy and Portia are wearing mock skirts over their leggings since they will be wearing dresses for the wedding and reception scenes. Recurrent cast member Artemis Pebdani (Susan Ross) and the guest actress playing Jake's new girlfriend are also present and wearing a mock skirts over their leggings._

 _With the exception of Scott who has danced on screen for Scandal and looks at ease, the other male cast members look like they wish they were someplace else. Recurring male cast members Paul Adelstein (Leo Bergen) George Newbern (Charlie), Matthew Del Negro (Michael), as well as the guest actor playing Mellie's new guy are also taking part in the Scandal Macarena group dance._

 _The GD calls everyone's attention and asks them to take a spot on the dance floor to start the Macarena dance rehearsal. Kerry and Tony are asked to be up front since they will be leading the group dance._

 _The dance instructor goes over the basic moves of the dance with the cast. Since Tony is the most experienced with the dance, it is a review for him. Kerry, who is a good dancer, picks up the steps immediately. For other cast members, some pick up the steps quickly while others struggle with it. The choreographer is watching everyone so to determine where to position people during the actual filming so the stronger dancers are up front._

 _As the cast is learning the steps to the Macarena, camera operators around the room are filming them learning the Macarena._

 **Thirty minutes later, everyone is taking break. During the break, the GD motions for Tony to come to talk with him, the dance instructor, and choreographer.**

 **Tony:  
** What's up?

 **GD:  
** The dance instructor and the choreographer have a suggestion.

 **Tony:  
** What is it?

 **Dance Instructor:  
** Tony, since you are so comfortable with the Macarena, we think you should up your dancing game.

Also, the choreographer and I watched your dance scenes on the _Godfather of Green Bay_. You looked great in the movie but you are going to need a different look for _Scandal_. Since you are POTUS, you are going to need dance the Macarena like POTUS. In other words, Fitz owns the Macarena. Especially if Fitz and Olivia are leading the dance, Fitz should show he is in charge and everyone is following his lead because he is POTUS.

 **Choreographer:  
** You are going to need extra rehearsal time but not too much more. We know how busy you are as the showrunner, directing the other scenes for the episode, and acting.

 **Dance Instructor:  
** It's going to be great, Tony. Speaking as a woman, with Fitz strutting his moves on the dance floor, Olivia will be the one dragging Fitz into a closet for a quickie during the reception...

 **GD:  
** You know, that's not a bad idea. What do you think, Tony? Adding a closet quickie scene like from Season 2…

 **Tony is speechless. He is definitely going have to reign in the guest director…**


	39. Ep 22 Olitz Wedding Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

This posting falls in the realm of dark humor concerning the obsessive nature of fandom and how we all to have to remember _Scandal_ is a TV show.

I was inspired after reading an assortment of social media postings on YouTube and SpoilerTV, as well as fellow fanfic writers' authors' notes of about their experiences with negative comments/reviews.

* * *

 **As** _ **Scandal**_ **'s cast and crew are preparing the Season 5 finale, Episode 22, "You Are Cordially Invited…" where Olivia and Fitz finally tie the knot, the cast and crew find themselves dealing with another set of problem concerning Olivia and Fitz getting married…**

 **A large group of** _ **Scandal**_ **fans have gathered outside the ABC Studio lot where** _ **Scandal**_ **is filmed.**

 **One group of fans are holding up signs that say:**

 **WE LOVE OLITZ!**

 **OLITZ FINALLY SAY I DO! YAY!**

 **CONGRATS OLITZ!**

 **OLITZ ALL THE WAY!**

 **OLIVIA FINALLY CHOOSES FITZ!**

 **HOORAY! OLIVIA SAYS YES TO VERMONT, BABIES, AND JAM!**

 **However, another group of fans are holding up signs that say:**

 **WE WANT OLAKE!**

 **GIVE JAKE ANOTHER CHANCE!**

 **FITZ CAN DO BETTER!**

 **OLIVIA POPE IS A SOLO ACT!**

 **WHO CARES FITZ IS POTUS - OLIVIA DESERVES A REAL MAN!**

 **ONE MORE TRY FOR MELLIE + FITZ!**

 **HOW ABOUT MELLIE + OLIVIA?!**

 **I WANT JAKE + FITZ!**

 **Although the two groups of** _ **Scandal**_ **fans are separated from each other by barricades and studio security guards, participants in each group are getting rowdy and trading barbs and insults towards each other. There is concern the situation might escalate…**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the studio lot, the cast and crew have temporarily suspended production and filming of Episode 22 because of the** _ **Scandal**_ **fandom demonstration.**

 **While Kerry and Tony are in a serious discussion with the studio lot's head of security, an ABC Studio Exec, and an ABC Network Exec about the situation in a conference room on the studio lot, some of their fellow cast members are in their trailers while others are hanging out with each other as they wait for further information on what is happening and any instructions on the situation.**

 **Bellamy, Darby, Katie, Portia, and Artemis are hanging out on the White House set and drinking coffee/tea.**

 _Portia's cell phone rings. Portia sees that it's Ellen calling._

 **Portia:  
** Hi, honey.  
(pause)  
I'm ok. I'm inside the studio sitting with Artemis, Bellamy, Darby, and Katie on the White House set. We've had to stop filming because of the demonstration.  
(pause)  
I didn't see anyone gathered outside the studio when I came in early this morning. I guess the demonstrators must have showed up after the cast and crew got inside the studio. Since we start so early in the morning, there's no reason why the demonstrators would have showed up outside the studio at 5-6AM.  
(pause)  
By the way, how do you know about the demonstration? Are there news crews outside the lot covering the story?  
(pause)  
Oh, ok. If this got onto the evening news, the network and studio will probably be freaking out about it.  
(pause)  
I'll ask them. It might be a good idea. I promise I'll be safe. I love you, too.

 _Portia ends the call._

 **Portia:  
** Ellen says TMZ got wind of the demonstration outside the studio lot and is covering the story. Ellen has a mole inside TMZ who called her to tell her about the demonstration.

 **Darby:  
** I'm not surprise TMZ is covering it. TMZ is everywhere.

 **Bellamy:  
** Who would have ever thought a fictional TV wedding could cause a demonstration?

 **Katie:  
** Do you think we might get sent home because of it?

 **Artemis:  
** Only if there was a concern the demonstrators might come crashing onto the set. I think Kerry, Tony and the studio and network people are trying to figure out how to keep the demonstration from escalating.

 _A production assistant tells the ladies that Kerry and Tony have called for an impromptu meeting in the conference room to talk about the demonstration. The ladies follow the production assistant and they leave the White House set to head towards the conference room._

 _When they arrive at the conference room, Kerry and Tony are already there sitting down and other cast members – regular, recurrent, and guest are trickling in as well. Some take a seat around the table while others stand._

 **Tony:  
** As all of you heard, there is a demonstration going on outside the studio lot about Olivia and Fitz getting married.

Even though the network and studio issued press releases announcing the storyline that Olivia and Fitz were getting married, fans and viewers thought it just a lure to get people to watch the episode and in the end something would happen to prevent Olivia and Fitz from getting married. Now that the network and studio have assured the public that there will be a wedding and Olivia and Fitz are actually getting married on the season finale, all the dissenters and detractors are coming out to voice their protests.

 **Joe Morton:  
** I don't understand why there would be dissenters and detractors. I thought the fans wanted Olivia and Fitz to get married.

 **Kerry:  
** Only the ones who are Team Fitz or the term the Gladiator Writers use is the Olitzers or Olitz shippers.

 **Tony:  
** The way the GWs explained it to Kerry and me – there is the global universe of _Scandal_ fans, aka _Scandal_ fandom. However, the world of _Scandal_ fandom gets broken up.

There is one group of _Scandal_ fans who don't care about the romantic triangles or relationship hookups on the show and just watch _Scandal_ because they love the show regardless of the crazy storylines.

There is the Olitzers – those who want Olivia and Fitz to be a couple and consider them to an OTP, one true pairing. A very romantic notion. It seems they might be the largest subgroup of _Scandal_ fans and possibly the base of _Scandal_ fandom. This is probably why we got into trouble with our ratings after the massive Olivia-Fitz breakup.

Now there are the Olakers – those who want Olivia and Jake to be a couple. What we referred to as Team Jake.

There are the Mellitzers…

 **Joe:  
** Mellitzers?

 **Tony:  
** Mellitzers is the group who hold out all hope against hope that Mellie and Fitz will reconcile and be a happily married couple.

There are some fans that would prefer Olivia and Fitz to be a solo act because they don't think Olivia and Fitz deserve each other because of the crap they have put each other through and each could do better with a different partner but not necessarily Jake or Mellie, though.

Or some just want Olivia to be unattached and don't need or want to have a man and children in her life.

And since our show wants be inclusive with its fans, it seems that there is a small group of fans who wouldn't mind the idea of Mellivia – Mellie and Olivia being a couple or a pairing.

 **Kerry:  
** There is also the extremely small minority which silently contemplates the idea of Jakitz – Jake and Fitz together, which we can thank Tony for.

 **Tony:  
** Me? How am I responsible for the idea of a Jake and Fitz pairing?

 **Kerry:  
** Remember when you, Bellamy and I did an on-the-carpet interview and the interviewer made the suggestion that Mellie gets elected President and Olivia becomes Command. You said Fitz and Jake can go off to Vermont while Mellie and Olivia were left in charge of running the country. That kind of comment fuels a suggestive mind, Tony.

Anyway, there is another pairing which isn't so relevant to our problem is Jellie – a Jake and Mellie coupling/pairing.

Back to the problem at hand, the network and studio are concern the tensions between the Olitzers and the non-Olitzers _Scandal_ fans will continue to escalate and the two groups will end up in a physical confrontation. Studio security is going to ask the demonstrators to leave but if the studio security isn't successful in asking the demonstrators leave peacefully, they might need to call in the police.

 **Jeff:  
** Oh, I think that is a bad idea. A police presence might only aggravate the situation.

 **Joe:  
** I agree with Jeff. The demonstrators are already agitated and if we add the police, we could have an out of control situation where everyone – the demonstrators, studio security, and the police could get hurt.

 **Tony:  
** Kerry and I agree with you and Jeff. We told the studio and network executives that a police presence might make the problem worse.

We, that is the executives, Kerry and I came up with the idea that maybe if the cast went out to talk to the demonstrators who are all _Scandal_ fans, it might calm them down and if we encourage them to leave in a nice way, they might be willing to do so at our request, rather than following a demand from the security ordering them to leave.

 **Scott:  
** That might work. If we signed some autographs, take some selfies with them, make some jokes, and hear them out, it would make them happy.

So, should we head outside? The sooner we talk to them, the quicker we can get back to work.

 **Tony:  
** Well, the thing is, Scott, the executives don't want you, Bellamy, Kerry and me to go out to talk to the demonstrators. They're afraid our physical presence will only polarized the two groups. Even though we can't go outside, we can't ignore the demonstrators either since they are also our fans. The studio is going to set up a video monitor outside and the four of us can say hello to them via a video link to the monitor.

But, we are going to have do something that I don't like which is tell the demonstrators a few white lies as to why the four of us can't be outside.

Kerry and I came up with we have to deal with showrunner stuff so our time is limited, which is not untrue.

Bellamy and Scott, we'll leave it up to each to you to decide what to say…

 **Bellamy:  
** Well, I do feel bit of a tickle in my throat…I can say I have a mild cold that I don't want to spread it.

 **Scott:  
** I did rough house with the kids and feeling a bit sore from it…I'll say I sprained my ankle while playing with my kids yesterday and I'm resting it in-between scenes.

 **Tony:  
** Everyone else who is a regular or a recurring cast member will go outside to talk to the demonstrators. For the guest cast members, your exclusion from this is being done as a matter of safety from the network and studio perspectives. If this was a standard "meet happy _Scandal_ fans and sign autographs for them" situation, we wouldn't exclude you.

Once the tech people get the video monitor and video link set up, you will get the cue to go outside the lot to talk with demonstrators.

 _With the exception of Kerry, Tony, Bellamy, and Scott, the other regular cast members, recurrent cast members, and guest cast members leave the conference room. Portia stays behind so she can talk with Kerry, Tony, Bellamy and Scott. Before Joe leaves the conference room, Tony calls for him. Joe stops and Kerry and Tony approach him_

 **Joe (with a chuckle):  
** Let me guess, I shouldn't go outside because the demonstrators will want to kill me.

 **Tony (laughing):  
** Actually, we weren't thinking that. However, you might be the one character that everyone hates and that might be a unifying factor for the demonstrators.

We're hoping that you might be able invoke your Henry Deacon persona from _Eureka_ to help manage the demonstrators. Henry was always the voice of reason on the show and would say the right thing during a crisis to get everyone to calm down.

 **Joe:  
** I'll try my best.

 **Tony:  
** Thanks, Joe. We appreciate it.

 _Joe leaves the conference room and Kerry and Tony goes back to the spot where Bellamy and Scott are talking with Portia._

 **Bellamy:  
** Kerry, Tony, Portia has an idea that might help us.

 **Portia:  
** It's not my idea. It's Ellen's. Ellen suggested that maybe the four of you come onto her show to talk about Olivia and Fitz getting married, Jake and Mellie moving on with new partners and how they are happy, and all of this is the right direction for the show to go.

 **Tony:  
** We might have to do that if we find ourselves having to deal with demonstrators on a daily basis as we film the season finale episode.

Going forward we'll have to deal with _Scandal_ fans that aren't happy with Olivia and Fitz being married. We have to remember what kept the show going after the massive Olivia-Fitz breakup were the _Scandal_ fans who just love the show and the non-Olitz subgroups, so we need to be sensitive.

We can't ignore them just as we can't ignore the fans that support Olivia and Fitz. I think the reason why the Chief and SP lost support was that they ignored the Olitz fans and/or underestimated the importance of the Olitz fan base for the show.

It's going to be a juggling act but it's the fans that keep the show alive and we need to keep all the fans we can.

 **Kerry:  
** Do you think the rest of the cast is going to be safe outside? I know the executives didn't want the four of us to go outside because we would likely get caught in the crossfire between the Olitzers and non-Olitzers.

I mean, I feel funny about having our fellow cast members risking their safety for the show…

 **Tony:  
** There is already security presence outside and the demonstrators don't seem like violent people. They are just serious die-hard fans that have a definitive opinion about how the show should go. I don't think they would actually hurt cast members – they are more likely to hurt other fans, and not necessarily physically, who seriously disagree with them which I admit is rather scary.

The fans need to remember that _Scandal_ is a TV show with fictional characters and we just bring the characters to life on the small screen…


	40. Ep 22 Presidential Bachelor Party

**Kerry, Tony, Jeff, and Darby are on the Oval Office set filming a scene discussing Fitz's bachelor party. Camera and sound teams are in various spots on the set filming and recording the scene.**

* * *

 **Fitz hadn't planned on having one but the optics is telling a different story…**

OLIVIA  
Fitz, you really need to have a bachelor party…

FITZ  
I decided that I wasn't going to have one.

ABBY  
Sir, you might need to re-think your decision.  
(pause)  
A reporter in the press corps asked about it…

FITZ  
(with a raised eyebrow)  
A reporter actually asked if I was going to have a bachelor party?

ABBY  
Yes. The question was "Did the President have a bachelor party?"  
(pause)  
To which I replied that you hadn't.  
(pause)  
Then there was follow up question as whether you were going to have one.  
(pause)  
I replied you weren't going to.  
(pause)  
Which was followed with the question why you weren't having one.

FITZ  
(emphatically)  
You can tell the press corps that I don't want one.

OLIVIA  
You can't say that.

FITZ  
Why not? It's the truth.

OLIVIA  
While it's true, you can't tell the American male public that you don't want a bachelor party.  
(pause)  
Fitz, a bachelor party is a rite of passage for men. Think of the flack men all over the country are going to get because of you.  
(pause)  
Their fiancees will use you as the role model – if the President of the United States isn't having a bachelor party, then why should you be having one?

CYRUS  
I agree with Liv. This could turn into a PR nightmare for us. Your decision of not having a bachelor party could be seen as violation of the brotherhood.(pause)  
Even though this is your second marriage, but even men who re-marry have a bachelor party, or something that resembles one.

FITZ  
Fine.  
(pause)  
Cyrus and I will go up to Camp David with a bottle of scotch…

OLIVIA  
Fitz, that isn't a bachelor party. That's you and Cyrus hanging out together. Anyway, Cyrus doesn't even like scotch.

FITZ  
I'll ask David Rosen and Jake Ballard to join us. David, Jake and I will have the scotch and Cyrus can bring a bottle of red wine with him…

OLIVIA  
That's still isn't a bachelor party – it just the President hanging out with his Chief of Staff, his go-to guy at the Pentagon, and his Attorney General.(pause)  
You need to do something that looks a like a bachelor party…

FITZ  
Liv, you aren't actually suggesting that I have a real bachelor party, the kind that involves…

OLIVIA  
Of course not. As the President, you can't have that kind of bachelor party. The optics would be just as bad as you not having one.  
(pause)  
We just need to think of something that would be appropriate and provide credibility for it to be considered to be a bachelor party.

 _ **There is quiet pause in the room as the group thinks what to do.**_

ABBY  
How about a charity poker game with drink and food?  
(pause)  
Proceeds of the wins will be donated to Children's National Medical Center so to let the public know there wasn't gambling taking place. We'll make that known on the invitations and to the press corps.

OLIVIA  
Oh, I like that. Kind of a trip to Vegas except it will be here at the White House and much toned down with a positive spin.  
(pause)  
We'll invite cabinet members…

ABBY  
And in spirit of bipartisanship, House and Senate leadership from both sides, plus leadership from both parties…

OLIVIA  
Don't forget the Supreme Court Justices, the Joint Chiefs, Pentagon VIP, and key directors from the agencies.  
(to Fitz)  
And you can add on anyone else that wasn't on the "must invite political list".

FITZ  
That's going to be really a big poker game with all those people. I don't think there is going to be a table big enough fit everyone, assuming even half of them will come.

CYRUS  
We can setup a number of tables. Depending upon how many people come, we can have 6-8 players at a table. You would circulate among the tables. Play a few hands at each table.  
(pause)  
Obviously, we'll need to figure the seating arrangements so that people who are seated at the table are willing to be civil to each other long enough to get through a poker game.

FITZ  
All right. Cyrus, Abby, the two of you organize and coordinate it.  
(pause)  
Just tell me when and where I need to show up.

CYRUS, ABBY  
Very well. Good.

 _ **Cyrus and Abby exit. After Cyrus and Abby leave, Fitz takes Olivia into his arms.**_

FITZ  
What about you, Olivia? Are you going to have bachelorette party?

OLIVIA  
Abby is arranging a spa day. Since Karen is one of my bridesmaid, we need to do something that is appropriate. Not to mention I will be becoming America's First Lady, I also have to consider the optics, as well.

FITZ  
Of course.  
(pause)  
You know, since neither one of us can have a real bachelor bachelorette party, the kind that involves dancing and taking off clothes, I was thinking we can have our party, just the two of us…where we show off our moves to each other as we…

 _ **Fitz then gives Olivia a very passionate kis**_ **s.**


	41. Ep 22 Olitz Wedding Press Briefing

**Tony in his director persona is overseeing the scene where Ethan is giving the press briefing about the wedding. He is giving directions to the guest actor playing Ethan (GAPE) and the various actors and extras playing the press corps (Press Corp team).**

 **GAPE (to Tony):  
** Should I play a nervous nelly about having to do the press corps briefing?

 **Tony:  
** You should be nervous but not like a deer facing headlights. Remember Ethan has been at the White House for a while so he is seasoned but he has never given a press briefing so he should be nervous.

Abby and Cyrus wouldn't let Ethan do the press briefing unless they have prepped him and felt he was capable of doing it. As soon you step up to the podium to do the press briefing, let the press corps know that you are in charge and you know what you doing. Got it?

 **GAPE:  
** Got it.

 _After Tony moves away from GAPE, GAPE does some vocalization exercises and stretches to prepare himself to do the scene. Tony then addresses to the Press Corp team as a whole._

 **Tony:  
** Attention White House Press Corps. Since Ethan is new to the press corps briefing thing, you guys are going to go easy on him but don't patronize him, either. Remember he is a seasoned White House professional so he should be able to handle himself but you are going to cut him some slack since he typically doesn't do press briefings.

Places everyone.

 _Cast members take their place for the scene and Tony moves over to where the main camera is set up._

 **Tony:  
** Action!

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE PRESS BRIEFING ROOM**

 _ **GAPE is seen entering the press briefing room from the door and stands at the podium. Even though he feels nervous he also demonstrates his confidence that he is capable of doing the job.**_

ETHAN  
Good morning, I'll be doing the briefing report today…

REPORTER #1  
Where's Abby?

ETHAN:  
As we all know tomorrow is President Grant's and Ms. Olivia Pope's wedding day and Abby is one of the bridesmaid, she is dealing with the wedding.(pause)  
Since she is dealing with the wedding, I'm here to give you an overview of what will happen tomorrow.  
(pause)  
Guests will be arriving starting at 11:30AM in the Rose Garden. As of today, the guest count is expected to be over 700, which include heads of states and government from around the world, the President's cabinet members, members of Congress, the United States Supreme Court justices, Joint Chiefs of Staff, Pentagon officials, agency heads, political leaders.  
(pause)  
In the event of rain, the ceremony will be moved indoors to the East Room.  
(pause)  
The ceremony will start at 1PM. The Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court will be officiating the ceremony.  
(pause)  
At this time, I am allowed to report that Ms. Pope will be wearing an Oleg Cassini gown and her attendants will be wearing Jenny Packham. Additional details of the bridal gown and bridesmaid dresses will be provided tomorrow.  
(pause)  
After the ceremony, guests will assemble indoors for a lunch reception to be held in the East Room. Details of the lunch reception menu will be issued tomorrow to the press corps.  
(pause)  
I'll take questions.

 _ **Reporters and journalists raise their hands.**_

ETHAN  
Yes, Michelle?

MICHELLE - REPORTER #2  
What has the President and Ms. Pope chosen as their first dance song?

ETHAN  
That will be disclosed as part of tomorrow's briefing.  
(pause)  
Chuck?

CHUCK - REPORTER #3  
How much is the President and Ms. Pope's wedding costing the tax payers?

ETHAN  
A significant portion of the costs for the wedding relates to security because of the number of visiting dignitaries and members of the US government attending the wedding and those are costs that will be assumed by the US government.  
(pause)  
Ms. Pope has paid for her gown and her attendants have paid for their dresses. Other bridal expenses such as makeup and hair will also be paid for by Ms. Pope.  
(pause)  
The cost of the lunch reception will be paid for by the US government and President Grant himself. The decision to split the payment for the reception is the wedding of a sitting President while is a state event, is also a personal event for President Grant and feels that he should also be contributing to the expenses.  
(pause)  
Mike?

MIKE – REPORTER #4  
Where will the President and Ms. Pope be going for their honeymoon?

ETHAN  
At this time, I don't have that information.

 _ **Ethan sees Cyrus's signal that it is time to end the briefing.**_

ETHAN  
That will be all.  
(pause)  
I'll see everyone tomorrow in the Rose Garden for the wedding.

 **Tony:  
** Cut!


	42. Ep 22 Olitz Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

The source material for the wedding service was drawn from different sources I found on the internet.

I opted for a blended traditional-contemporary non-religious service in which Olivia and Fitz haven't written their own vows. This is based on my interpretation of Olivia and Fitz - a highly emotional but very private couple. They will be reserved about expressing their inner most feelings for each other in front of a very large group of people, some of who they don't know at all which will be the case at a large scale presidential wedding.

* * *

 **Scandal's cast and crew have assembled to film Olivia and Fitz's wedding scene. There is a buzz of activity on the mock Rose Garden set. Tony, wearing a custom designed Brooks Brothers tuxedo for the wedding scene, is talking with the guest director who is overseeing the filming of the scene.**

 **There are one hundred extras playing wedding guests and they are receiving instructions as to where they are sitting. Since the reported guest count is over 700, the remaining guests for the wedding scene will be created using computer graphics. Regular, recurrent, and guest cast members who are not part of the bridal party are sitting in their assigned seats as planned by the guest director and his team.**

 **A monogramed F &O aisle runner has been laid down between the two seating areas. The bridal party is standing at the head of the aisle. **

**Kerry is wearing a strapless white satin Oleg Cassini gown with embroidered metallic lace detail and a peek-a-boo back panel. Her hair is in an elegant up do that is secured with crystal and pearl combs.**

 **Darby, Katie, and the guest actress playing Karen are wearing plum color Jenny Packham long sheer chiffon dresses with cutaway clear beaded necklace, keyhole back** **,** **and** **a ribbon waistband. Their hair have been elegantly styled. The child actress playing Ella is wearing a white satin sleeveless bodice full length flower girl dress with a tulle skirt.**

 **Joe is wearing a black tuxedo and the child actor playing Teddy is wearing the child size version of the custom designed Brooks Brothers tuxedo Tony is wearing.**

 **At the end of the aisle is an elaborate wedding floral arch which has been constructed for the wedding scene. Standing at the floral arch are Jeff and the guest actor playing the Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court, who will be the wedding officiant. Jeff is wearing the same style custom designed Brooks Brothers tuxedo Tony is wearing.**

 **A production assistant calls out to let everyone know that filming is about to start and tells everyone to take their places.**

 **Guest Director:  
** Action!

 **EXT. WHITE HOUSE ROSE GARDEN**

 _ **Handel's Hornpipe starts to play.**_

 _ **Ella and Teddy start the procession down the aisle. Karen, then Quinn, then Abby follow them.**_

 _ **When Olivia and Rowan come into view, everyone stands.**_

 _ **Music changes from Handel's Hornpipe to The Album Leaf's The Light. Olivia and Rowan process the down the aisle. As Olivia is walking the down the aisle, her gaze is completely fixed on Fitz who is standing at end of aisle waiting for her. His gaze is also fixed upon hers.**_

 _ **When Olivia and Rowan are at the end of aisle, the music ends.**_

 _ **Rowan steps aside and takes a seat while Olivia hands her bouquet to Abby to hold for her.**_

 _ **Olivia and Fitz stand before the Chief Justice.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, in the presence of this illustrious company that Fitzgerald and Olivia may be joined in matrimony.  
(pause)  
Fitzgerald and Olivia, you two have the opportunity to build an amazing life together. You are blessed to share this experience with everyone gathered here to support you as you embark on this journey together.  
(pause)  
Marriage is, truly, a magical gift. As Mark Twain noted, "Marriage makes of two fractional lives a whole, and it gives to two purposeless lives a work [...] it gives to two questioning natures a reason for living, and something to live for; it will give a new gladness to the sunshine, a new fragrance to the flowers, a new beauty to the earth, a new mystery to life."  
(pause)  
Marriage is also one of life's greatest gifts, and it is a blessing to make these promises with your soulmate. Fitzgerald and Olivia as you hold onto one another, you will find deeper levels of joy, happiness and peace together. Your marriage is the foundation upon which you will build the rest of your lives and, despite any adversity, will always be there to sustain you.  
(pause)  
(to Fitz)  
Fitzgerald, do you take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?

FITZ  
I do.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Will you take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?

FITZ  
I do.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Will you stand by her, grow and change with her, and genuinely share your life with her?

FITZ  
I will.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
(to Olivia)  
Olivia, do you take Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?

OLIVIA  
I do.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Will you take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?

OLIVIA  
I do.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Will you stand by him, grow and change with him, and genuinely share your life with him?

OLIVIA  
I will.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
It is a custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end.

 _ **Cyrus steps up to Fitz to hand over Olivia's ring to him. Olivia and Fitz face each other.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
(to Fitz)  
Fitzgerald, please take Olivia's left hand and place the ring upon her finger as you repeat after me...

 _ **Fitz takes Olivia's left hand and slips her diamond wedding band on her finger.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
I give you this ring...

FITZ  
Livie, I give you this ring…

CHIEF JUSTICE  
As a symbol of my promise...

FITZ  
As a symbol of my promise...

CHIEF JUSTICE  
To love and be with you...

FITZ  
To love and be with you…

CHIEF JUSTICE  
For as long as I live.

FITZ  
For as long as I live.

 _ **Abby steps up to Olivia to hand over Fitz's ring to her. Olivia faces Fitz.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Olivia, please take Fitzgerald's left hand and place the ring upon his finger as you repeat after me...

 _ **Olivia takes Fitz's left hand and slips his wedding band on his finger.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
I give you this ring...

OLIVIA  
Fitz, I give you this ring…

CHIEF JUSTICE  
As a symbol of my promise...

OLIVIA  
As a symbol of my promise...

CHIEF JUSTICE  
To love and be with you...

OLIVIA  
To love and be with you…

CHIEF JUSTICE  
For as long as I live.

OLIVIA  
For as long as I live.

CHIEF JUSTICE  
By the powers vested in me by the District of Columbia, it's my honor to pronounce you husband and wife.  
(pause)  
Congratulations, Mr. President, you may kiss your bride.

 _ **Fitz gives Olivia a kiss. The guests stand up to cheer and applaud.**_

CHIEF JUSTICE  
Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present President and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

 _ **Olivia and Fitz break from their kiss and turn to face the wedding guests. They give their guests happy smiles.**_

 **Guest Director:**

Cut! That was absolute perfect!


	43. Ep 22 Olitz Wedding Night Surprises

**The Gladiator Writers (GWs) have assembled at Larissa's home to watch the Season 5 Episode 22 finale, "You're Cordially Invited…" where Olivia and Fitz get married.**

 **They are sitting in Larissa's living room. They are all dressed up like they are actually going to a wedding. On the coffee table are champagne, shrimp cocktail, cheese and crackers, and crudités with hummus, and an assortment of other types of finger food. There is also a small cake with white frosting and gum paste flowers on top of it that is waiting to be cut.**

 **They are watching the scene that shows various White House YouTube clips of Olivia and Fitz's wedding reception –**

 **Olivia and Fitz dancing to Love Unlimited's** _ **Oh Love, We Finally Made It**_ **.**

 **Olivia and Fitz cutting into their wedding cake.**

 **Olivia and Fitz leading the** _ **Scandal**_ **cast to the Macarena group dance with Fitz showing he "owns" the Macarena as everyone is following his lead.**

 **This scene segues into the Olivia and Fitz wedding night scene in the White House Residence master bedroom…**

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE – RESIDENCE – MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Fitz is in the bedroom. He has taken off his tuxedo jacket and bow tie. His dress shirt is unbuttoned and his undershirt is showing. He is in the sitting area of the bedroom where he is opening a bottle of champagne and pours some into champagne flutes. Olivia appears out of the bathroom when the champagne cork pops. She has changed out of her wedding gown into a sexy negligee and her hair is loose. Fitz sees her and gives an appreciative glance.**_

FITZ

(in a sexy voice)

Madame First Lady.

 _ **Olivia walks to where Fitz is standing and wraps her arms around him.**_

OLIVIA

(playfully)

Oh, I like the sound of that.

 _ **They share a passionate kiss. After their kiss, Fitz hands her glass of champagne but she sets it down on the coffee table.**_

OLIVIA

Fitz, I have a present for you.

FITZ

Livie, I thought we promised no wedding gifts to each other.

OLIVIA

I know but I think you would want this gift.

 _ **Olivia walks over to her side of the bedside table and pulls open the drawer. She takes out a narrow gift box that has a ribbon tied around it. She hands the box over to Fitz. Fitz opens the box and takes out home pregnancy test. He looks at it and then looks at Olivia with a puzzled expression.**_

FITZ

Liv?

OLIVIA

(with tears in her eyes)

Congratulations, Mr. President, you are going to be father again.

FITZ

(highly emotional)

Oh, Liv.

 _ **Fitz takes Olivia in his arms and kisses her passionately. He then sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bed. They undress each other and end up making love.**_

 _The GWs are watching the steamy love scene between Kerry/Olivia-Tony/Fitz._

 **Claire:**

Those two have so much chemistry between them. This is the stuff romance writers live for. Too bad the world of SP no longer saw the value of Olitz.

 **Larissa:**

Their loss is our gain. At least the network and studio had enough sense to intervene to block SP from creating any more damage.

 **Maggie:**

The network and studio only stepped in because they didn't want to lose any money. If they weren't worried about money, they would have let SP do its wrecking damage to Olitz. The reason why we are the new writing team for _Scandal_ is because the network and studio want to keep the advertisers happy.

 **Stephanie:**

I think the Chief and SP have problems if they allowed their number one show to crash like that.

 **Georgia:**

We're not a position to judge since we don't really know what the Chief and SP was thinking. Since so much credit has been given to the Chief and SP for their creative geniusness, we might not be bright enough to see it.

 **Larissa:**

Alternatively, the creative geniusness is just smoke and mirror.

 _The GWs continue to watch the show silently._

 _ **Olivia and Fitz are seen sleeping contently in the master bedroom.**_

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE – RESIDENCE - HALLWAY**

 _ **Meanwhile, Cyrus and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs of Staff emerge out of the elevator and walks towards the master bedroom. Cyrus is holding a red folder in his hand as he walks pass the Marine guards.**_

 **INT. WHITE HOUSE – RESIDENCE – OUTSIDE OF MASTER BEDROOM**

 _ **Cyrus and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs stand in front of master bedroom door.**_

CYRUS

(grimacing)

I hate doing this.

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Cyrus, I don't like have to doing this either. After all, it is the man's wedding night. But he is also the President. He needs to think of this as an occupational hazard.

 _ **Cyrus takes a deep breath and knocks on the bedroom door.**_

CYRUS

(in a loud voice and knocking on the door)

Mr. President. Mr. President. You need to wake up, sir.

 _ **A moment later, Fitz opens the bedroom door wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He gives Cyrus a glowering look and then sees the Chair of the Joint Chiefs.**_

CHAIR OF JOINT CHIEFS

Mr. President, we wouldn't have wakened you but there is a situation. A nuclear device has been detonated…

 _ **Fitz has an "Oh shit" look on his face.**_

 _ **Caption**_ **TO BE CONTINUED** _ **on a black screen appears on the TV screen. Then the credits roll.**_

 **Larissa:**

We gave what the network and studio wanted for the season finale. Olivia is pregnant and we have a cliff hanger. That should get the viewers and fans tuned in for the Season 6 premiere. Hopefully, the cliff hanger wasn't too lame for the viewers and fans.

 **Maggie:**

Since the cliff hanger was the last minute addition to the script, we didn't have a lot of time to work on it. We had to come up with something that was serious enough to have Olivia and Fitz's wedding night to be interrupted.

 **Claire:**

At least the network and studio allowed Olivia and Fitz to consummate their marriage. That should at least make the Olitz fans happy. As well as there is an Olitz baby on the way.

 _Larissa pours champagne into flutes and each of the GWs takes a flute._

 **Larissa (raising her flute):**

Well, we did it, Gladiator Writers. We made Fitz into a kickass POTUS that women around lusted after, saved the world from a global terrorist plot, and most importantly, we got Olivia and Fitz back together, married and with a baby on the way.

 **Stephanie:**

Not to mention helped save the show.

 **Georgia:**

I would say that is not bad gladiating.

 **Larissa:**

Here, here.

 _The other GWs raise their flutes and they all clink their glasses before taking a sip._

Dear Fellow Olitz shippers,

This concludes Olitz Reboot which I had fun writing.

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. A special thank you to those who have followed and favorited it.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
